Addiction
by sherazade
Summary: All – Human / Suite d’Accident. Comme il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas faites l’une pour l’autre, il y en a d’autre dont le destin est de s’aimer et cela malgré toute l’énergie qu’ils peuvent mettre à se tenir à distance. E/B
1. Junkie

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fic est la suite de ma première fiction twilight _Accident_, je pense que vous pouvez la lire sans problème sans avoir l'avoir lu, mais j'y ferai probablement référence à plusieurs reprises. L'histoire reprend quatre années après la fin d'_Accident_. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu Accident, je précise également que cette fic est All Human, les personnages sont donc TOUS humains.

**Chapitre 1 : Junkie**

Je n'étais pas guérie d'Edward Cullen et le constater faisait mal. C'était comme découvrir que la substance à laquelle vous aviez été accro pendant des années et dont vous pensiez être désintoxiquée vous tentait toujours autant.

Edward avait été la drogue qui m'avait fait planer durant plus d'un an, la cure avait été difficile et apparemment inefficace.

J'avais pourtant cru être sevrée, quand exactement, je ne sais plus. Ces choses là ne se font pas du jour au lendemain. Peut-être quand j'avais réussir à sortir de chez moi pour aller ailleurs qu'à la bibliothèque, ou quand j'avais accepté un rendez-vous avec un autre garçon, peut-être quand j'avais réussi à faire l'amour avec un autre homme, ou encore quand j'avais vécu une autre rupture.

Je ne sais pas quand le poids de son absence avait cessé d'être tellement douloureux que j'avais pu oublier à quel point je l'aimais encore. Mais je m'étais probablement habituée à la douleur sans pour autant en être jamais soulagée.

Dans notre couple comme dans bien d'autre, il y avait eu des promesses, il y a avait eu des engagements, des toujours et des jamais, et comme dans bien d'autres couples il y avait eu une rupture.

Certains diraient que c'est la vie, moi j'aurai plutôt dit que c'était l'amour. Edward était un musicien d'exception, doué d'un talent comme peu de personnes peuvent prétendre en avoir un. Alors quand il avait été accepté au Conservatoire de Vienne avec l'assurance d'être pris sous l'aile d'un des plus grand pianiste contemporain, c'était l'aboutissement d'années de travail et un rêve qui se concrétisait pour lui. Pourtant, il avait refusé d'y aller. Pas à cause de sa famille à qui il était très attaché, pas à cause de ses amis, il en avait peu, pas à cause de Forks qu'il aimait pourtant. Non, à cause d'une fille, moi, raison que tout parent d'un enfant aussi doué aurait jugé ridicule. Néanmoins, les siens avaient acceptés son choix tandis que moi j'avais l'impression de défier les dieux.

Qui étais-je pour le priver d'une telle opportunité, pour gâcher son talent, ses années de travail ? Personne. Alors je lui avais demandé de partir.

Il avait juré, tempêté. Lui qui s'inclinait d'ordinaire à la moindre de mes volontés, n'avait pas cédé si facilement. Il avait promis que j'avais plus d'importance, qu'il travaillerai aussi bien à Seattle, que les professeurs étaient aussi compétents, mais au fond de lui-même il savait qu'il était entrain de cracher sur une chance qui ne se renouvellerai jamais.

Il était donc parti pour Vienne après un mois de négociations, non sans m'avoir fait la promesse de revenir pour les vacances de Noël.

Au début, il y avait des mails, des appels, des lettres presque quotidiennement. De mon côté, j'avais commencé un cursus en littérature à la Faculté d'Art de l'Université de Washington, tentant vainement de combler l'absence par le travail. Mais on ne peu pas réellement remplacer un être qu'on a aimé et chéri chaque jour par des bouquins et des dissertations. Et puis l'amour à distance, est-ce encore réellement de l'amour ? Il n'y a plus de caresses, de moments intimes, chacun fait de nouvelles connaissances, se crée une autre vie, bientôt elles n'ont plus grand-chose en commun et les mails et les coups de téléphone s'espacent.

Evidemment, dans ce genre d'histoire, il y en a toujours un qui vit moins bien la situation que l'autre. Dans notre couple c'était moi. J'avais plutôt bien tenu le coup jusqu'en novembre, et puis Edward m'avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer pour Noël. A partir de ce moment, j'avais littéralement craqué. Chaque récit de son bonheur parfait et nouveau à Vienne était autant de preuves que je n'étais pas indispensable à son bonheur, qu'il se débrouillait très bien sans moi, alors que j'étais juste bonne à me morfondre en l'attendant, chaque mail était une gifle en plein visage, chaque appel un déchirement.

Peu à peu, j'avais arrêté de le contacter quotidiennement, je trouvais des excuses pour ne pas répondre, car ne pas l'entendre était moins douloureux que le contraire. Et finalement, j'avais simplement arrêté d'écrire et de décrocher le téléphone, bien que je me rendais compte de la lâcheté de ce que je faisais.

Mais j'étais entrain de mourir, de tomber dans le gouffre et le quitter était ma seule chance de survivre. Puis, il était également temps que je lui rende sa liberté, une amoureuse déprimée à des milliers de kilomètres n'est plus vraiment une amoureuse.

Bien sûr, il avait appelé, il avait envoyé des lettres, mais ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Il s'était résigné plutôt rapidement. J'avais donc tenté une reconstruction précaire de ma nouvelle vie à Seattle, ce souvenir de ma première année à l'université était noir et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi la totalité de mes examens, tant je ressemblais à un zombie à cette époque.

Depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Beaucoup d'eau. Trois années s'était écoulées, et le second trimestre de ma quatrième année de littérature venait de démarrer, autant dire qu'Edward Cullen me semblait à des années lumière de moi.

Alors le voir là, planté au milieu de l'auditorium, à quelques mètres à peine, c'était simplement hallucinant. Délirant et douloureux. Horriblement douloureux.

Il ne faisait plus partie de ce monde, de mon monde. Il aurait du être à Vienne ou n'importe où en Europe, mais pas ici. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

J'aurai tant voulu que cette rencontre ne provoque pas tout ça en moi. J'avais l'impression qu'on me piétinait le cœur, qu'on me l'arrachait, qu'on me coupait en deux. Et pourtant, je me sentait plus en vie que je ne l'avais été depuis des années, comme réveillée d'un coma, tirée de ma torpeur, sauvée de la noyade : rendue à la vie.

Ca faisait tellement mal et pourtant c'était bon. Revoir ce visage qui n'avait presque pas changé, qui était toujours aussi beau, peut-être même plus qu'avant. Je chassais rapidement cette idée de ma tête, j'étais entrain de rechuter.

J'étais juste une putain de junkie à qui ont propose la meilleure héroïne. J'avais les mains moites, la bouche sèche, les jambes tremblantes et l'envie terrible de céder, de me jeter à son cou. Je nouais mes bras sur ma poitrine, réflexe ancien que j'avais pris quand la douleur qui semblait constamment me déchirer était trop lancinante.

Mon cœur palpitait envoyant douloureusement le sang dans mes artères qui semblaient en feu, mes poumons m'avaient lâchée depuis quelques secondes déjà et j'avais la vague impression que mon estomac allait rejeter tout son contenu.

- Bella ?

J'étais incapable de bouger, figée à la sortie de l'amphi, indifférente aux élèves qui me bousculaient en râlant pour quitter la salle. Il était là, à quelques mètres de moi, il s'approchait.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement, comme si mon cœur voulait briser mes cotes pour pouvoir s'échapper de ma poitrine afin de ne plus ressentir cette douleur.

- Bella, ça va ?

Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas. J'avais envie de vomir, de m'évanouir, de mourir tout à la fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce crétin ? Je pris sur moi afin d'inspirer longuement pour pouvoir émettre une réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demandai-je sèchement.

- Je… J'ai cours ici, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Vienne… Le Conservatoire, articulai-je difficilement.

- Je… Je suis parti…

Je m'adossais contre le mur derrière moi et me laissais glisser sur le sol. Il était revenu, c'était une information trop lourde à digérer pour moi. Il voulu poser sa main sur mon épaule, mais je la repoussai aussi vite, il ne fallait pas qu'il me touche où j'allais craquer. Je sentais déjà les larmes venir.

- Monsieur Neumann… Mon maître a reçu la chaire de musicologie. Je l'ai suivi…

Une rapide opération mentale me permit de me souvenir que le Conservatoire dépendait de ma Fac d'art. Nous avions des cours en commun : au secours !

Sans savoir pour quoi, à cause du choc sûrement, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues et ma respiration devint hachée. Je n'étais pas du tout préparée à le revoir et j'aurai presque préféré que ça n'arrive jamais si ça devait faire si mal.

- Bella, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Il posa doucement ses deux mains sur mes épaules et une vague de souvenirs intimes m'ébranla. Je frissonnai et j'eus envie de me laisser aller à ses bras avant de me faire violence. J'étais entrain de replonger.

- Ne me touche pas, m'exclamai-je en le repoussant.

- Tu… Tu veux que je…

- Vas-t-en, le coupai-je.

Je savais que j'avais l'air pitoyable et j'étais bien contente qu'il n'y ait plus que lui pour me voir, mais je n'arriverai pas à reprendre mes esprits tant qu'il serait là.

- Je t'en supplie, Edward, laisse-moi.

Il resta planté là durant quelques secondes, comme s'il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire, mais il quitta enfin l'auditorium.

Je passai mes mains sur mes joues, tentant vainement d'essuyer les larmes. Me jugeant stupide, je me relevai en m'appuyant contre le mur. Je rejoignis ma voiture les jambes tremblantes et encore hébétée par la situation surréaliste que je venais de vivre.

Je jetai un œil à mon reflet dans le rétroviseur, j'étais redevenue en quelque seconde cette fille pâle et défigurée que j'avais été pendant des mois. Edward Cullen était vraiment une substance nocive pour moi, capable de me faire planer comme rien d'autre, mais aussi de me détruire en quelques minutes à peine. J'essuyai les coulées noires qu'avait laissé mon maquillage sur mes joues avant de mettre le contact. Alice, ma meilleure amie, me devait quelques explications.

Les larmes coulaient toujours et je conduisis à l'aveugle jusqu'à un immeuble à appartements un peu à l'extérieur de Seattle avant de descendre de ma voiture en claquant la porte. Je montai rapidement les deux étages qui me séparaient de l'appartement d'Alice et Jasper. J'appuyai nerveusement sur la sonnette une première fois, puis une seconde et une troisième fois comme la réponse ne venait pas assez vite à mon goût.

- Ouais, j'arrive, râla une voix masculine à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Jasper un peu agacé par mon empressement.

- Bella, tu es devenue folle ou quoi ?

Je levai mon visage baigné de larmes vers lui et lui offrit un regard d'excuse piteux.

- Excuse-moi, marmonnai-je avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Ah merde, dit-il mal à l'aise en se grattant la tête. Tu as croisé Edward, c'est ça ?

J'opinai.

- Je m'attendais un peu à te voir en faite, je l'avais bien dit à Alice…

Il m'attrapa par l'épaule et me serra contre son torse épais.

- Allez, entre…

Il m'attira à l'intérieur et la voix anxieuse d'Alice l'appela.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- C'est Bella… Elle a croisé ton frère, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe de reproche sans la voix.

Elle déboula aussitôt dans le living-room, une petite fille blonde comme les blés calée sur sa hanche. Elle déposa la gamine dans les bras de Jasper et me serra contre elle à son tour.

- Oh, Bella, je suis désolée !

Elle me garda longuement dans ses bras, caressant doucement mes cheveux tandis que Jasper occupait l'enfant par des gazouillements.

- Tu veux en parler, demanda-t-elle en m'écartant d'elle, mais gardant tout de même ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de venir ici. Je ne pensais pas que tu gardais Eléa.

- Rose et Emmett me l'ont déposée pour la soirée, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je peux m'en occuper, déclara Jasper.

- Tu as cours ce soir! Tu ne vas pas manquer dès le premier jour du trimestre ! Je peux discuter avec Bella et m'occuper d'Eléa…

- Vous avez besoin de tranquillité, je crois… Ca ne me dérange pas de rester, dit-il avec un regard pour l'enfant qui confirmait qu'il préférait passer du temps avec sa nièce plutôt que d'aller s'enfermer dans un auditorium.

- Merci… Tu es un amour…

Elle posa un baiser sur la bouche de son fiancé et un autre sur la joue d'Eléa avant de m'entraîner vers le salon dont elle ferma doucement la porte. Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé et elle s'installa dans un fauteuil face à moi, les doigts légèrement écartés et appuyés les uns contre les autres, elle semblait attendre que je parle.

- Ils sont mignons tous les deux…

- Tu tiens vraiment à parler de l'instinct paternel de Jasper ?

- Pas vraiment, non, répondis-je.

- Ca tombe bien parce que moi non plus…

- J'ai l'impression de me faire psychanalyser là…

- Je coûte moins cher qu'un psy, sourit Alice.

- T'as moins de diplômes aussi…

- Ne fais pas ta difficile…

- Tu as raison. Alors docteur c'est grave ?

- Hum, je me tâte ! Symptômes à la vue de l'individu problématique ?

- Insuffisance cardiaque et pulmonaire, tremblements, sueurs froides, nausées, douleurs, état de choc…

- Carrément…

- Pire !

- Pire ?

- Pire. Sensations de manque…

- Ok… C'est grave !

- Si grave ?

- Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ?

- Tu penses ?

- Je ne pense rien, je te pose la question.

- Je ne sais pas… Ca fait si longtemps, je devrais être guérie…

- Je crois qu'il y a des choses dont on ne guérit jamais vraiment…

Je soupirai et deux larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues.

- Il est là pour longtemps ?

- Ca a l'air plutôt définitif… Son maître vient de recevoir une chaire à la faculté ainsi qu'une place dans le philharmonique de Seattle… Ou l'as-tu rencontré ?

- Il est dans mon cours d'histoire de l'art…

- Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler, je me doutais que ce genre de situation allait se produire, mais nous avions mis un tel point d'honneur à ne pas l'évoquer.

Quand j'avais quitté Edward, j'avais essayé de couper les ponts avec tout ce qui me le rappelai trop durement, Alice notamment. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la jeune femme qui m'avait soutenue dans mes moments les plus terribles, mais une règle tacite c'était établie entre nous : ne pas faire allusion à Edward.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je pense qu'être prévenue ne m'aurait pas plus aidée…

- Tu es consciente que sécher histoire de l'art n'est pas une solution ?

- Je pourrai obtenir le syllabus auprès de quelqu'un, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Bella !

Je soupirai lourdement, pas tout à fait résignée à arrêter de me rendre à ce cours.

- Tu ne mérite pas ça, Bella, soupira-t-elle tristement.

- Non, tu as tord… Je l'ai poussé à partir et puis… je l'ai quitté, Alice…

- Bella…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Jasper qui tendit son portable à sa fiancée.

- C'est ton frère, annonça-t-il.

Il ne précisa pas lequel. Mais comme il savait parfaitement calmer les inquiétudes de Papa Poule d'Emmett, j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et posa sur son genou Eléa qui l'avait suivit de ses petits pas encore hésitants.

- Alice a raison, Bella, tu ne mérites pas ça…

Je soupirai.

- C'est très mal de laisser traîner ses oreilles partout…

- J'étais juste derrière la porte !

- J'ai pas été super réglo avec lui, alors j'imagine que je suis entrain de payer…

Il secoua la tête comme si je venais de dire une absurdité.

- Tu sais, je ne serais jamais parti, même si Alice me l'avait demandé…

- Hé bien, Alice a beaucoup de chance… Quand est-ce qu'elle t'épouse ?

- J'imagine que maintenant qu'Edward est revenu, elle ne devrait plus mettre trop de temps à se décider… Je crois que je vais interdire à tous les membres de la famille, toi y compris, d'entreprendre le moindre voyage… C'est tellement important que vous soyez tous alentour d'elle pour l'occasion…

- Tant que tu es là, toi…

- Je pense qu'elle ne voit pas les choses sous cet angle, hélas…

Alice raccrocha et rendit son portable à Jasper.

- Tu devrais la coucher, dit-elle en jetant un regard à Eléa. Ses yeux se ferment tout seul…

- Déjà, demanda le jeune homme clairement déçu.

- Elle va devenir grognon sinon…

- Tu as probablement raison… Bon, je vous laisse…

Il quitta la pièce, l'enfant presque endormie dans ses bras.

- C'était lui, demandai-je.

- Oui, il s'inquiétait pour toi, il voulait savoir si tu m'avais contactée…

- Toujours aussi curieux…

- Je dirai prévenant, mais c'est comme tu voudras. Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin, ajouta-t-elle après une pause.

- Dis-moi !

- D'une bonne glace avec plein de chantilly…

Je fis une moue septique.

- D'un super café caramel de chez Sami, alors…

- Mais tu ne peux pas laisser Jasper seul, s'il avait besoin de toi !

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Jasper se débrouille mieux que moi avec Eléa… Et puis je ne serai pas absente longtemps…

- OK, cédai-je.

Nous enfilâmes nos vestes avant de sortir dans la rue. L'air était doux pour une fin janvier. Alice glissa son bras alentour du mien et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu verras, tout va s'arranger, Bella.

- Tu as eu une vision ?

- Non, mais je le sais…

Je souris. Nous étions arrivées devant le café en question et je retins Alice.

- Tu sais ce qui me ferrait vraiment du bien ?

- Non, dit-elle avec une moue méfiante.

- Un mariage ! Tu sais, une preuve que le véritable amour existe vraiment ! Ca me remonterait le moral ! Et puis les frous-frous, les fleurs, une belle robe, une pièce montée – j'adoooore les pièce montée, ça me donne envie d'être joyeuse, mentis-je.

- Jasper t'a demandé de plaider sa cause ?

- Non, mais il fait vraiment pitié le pauvre…

- J'imagine que maintenant que la famille se trouve réunie dans un périmètre de moins de quatre mille kilomètres, je n'ai plus de raison de le faire attendre.

- T'as la trouille, hein ?

- C'est horrible, avoua-t-elle.

- Hé ouais, chacun sa merde ma belle, moi je suis une saleté de Junkie et toi tu as peur de t'engager avec le type avec lequel tu t'es déjà engagée…

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Junkie ?

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! Trop longue, déclarai-je avant de l'entraîner dans le café.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Alors vous le trouver comment ce premier chapitre ? Dites-moi vite ce que vous en penser ! **


	2. Douleur

**Chapitre 2 : Douleur**

_**POV d'Edward**_

Bella Swan était le cadavre dans mon placard. Le corps que j'avais tenté d'ensevelir pour ne plus jamais y repenser. Mais comme toutes les choses qu'on a l'impression d'avoir bâclée, abîmée, elle n'avait jamais cessé de me poursuivre pour me rattraper pas plus tard qu'avant hier.

J'avais fauté avec elle, bien sûr. J'avais fait le mauvais choix. Je l'avais délaissée pour réaliser un rêve qui n'en était plus réellement un si elle n'en faisait pas partie. Ou plutôt, je l'avais laissée me convaincre de l'abandonner. Ce qui était tout aussi stupide, car qui d'autre mieux que moi pouvait savoir que rien n'avait plus d'importance qu'elle à mes yeux ?

Pourtant, je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir tellement insisté. Souvent, je m'imaginais dans la situation inverse et il était sûr que j'aurai fait la même chose, je l'aurai poussée à réaliser ses rêves même si je n'en faisais pas partie. La chose que je n'avais pas comprise, c'était notre rupture. Aucune explication, que des spéculations. Je ne reconnaissais pas Bella là-dedans.

J'avais toujours cru qu'elle avait bien vécu cette séparation, après tout elle l'avait voulue. Je pensais être celui qui avait le plus souffert des deux. Mais, il y avais eu cette rencontre fortuite, depuis je ne pouvais plus penser que j'étais le plus abîmé. J'avais littéralement détruit Bella Swan.

A une époque, j'avais parfois souhaité qu'elle souffre, car je m'étais senti trahi par la manière lâche dont elle m'avait quitté sans accorder de considération à mes sentiments et je dois dire qu'imaginer qu'elle pouvait ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ma peine était réconfortant.

Mais ce que j'avais vu hier, l'état dans lequel notre rencontre l'avait mise, n'apaisait pas ma douleur. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'on venait de jeter du vinaigre sur la plaie. Voir les séquelles que notre rupture lui avait laissées me donnait simplement envie de vomir. Pouvait-on réellement souffrir autant ?

Son image hantait mon esprit depuis, elle me suivait partout et à chaque instant telle un châtiment divin pour ce que je lui avais infligé. Car il était maintenant clair qu'elle ne m'avait pas quitté parce qu'elle le désirait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé trois ans plus tôt, mais je brûlais de connaître les raisons qui l'avaient décidée à mettre un point final à notre relation.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, me tirant de mes élucubrations.

_**Dîner ce soir chez les parents. Super important pour Jasper et moi, ne te trouve pas d'excuse, il n'y a pas de cours après 20 heures même pour les malades du travail, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Bella sera là… Tiens-toi bien, **__**s'il te plaît**__**.**_

Alice savait toujours faire preuve de tact. Il y avait vraiment des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Elle ne se rendait pas toujours compte à quel point ça pouvait être dur de la voir heureuse dans les bras de Jasper d'un côté et de voir Rose et Emmett comblé par leur magnifique petite fille de l'autre, alors que moi je n'étais nulle part sentimentalement.

Et tant que je ne serais pas guéri de Bella, rien n'évoluerait. J'étais bien conscient de la chercher dans chaque fille que j'avais rencontrée après elle et d'être attiré par les femmes qui lui ressemblaient, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je l'avais aimé de tout mon être pendant longtemps et je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de tout ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Notre rencontre d'hier avait réveillé tant de souvenirs enfuient profondément en moi, ça avait été simplement bouleversant. J'avais été renversé par l'odeur de son parfum et la douceur de sa peau, tant de choses que j'adorais chez elle, mais que j'avais oubliées et qui avaient ravivé mes sentiments pour elle.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre et décidai de faire un saut jusqu'à la bibliothèque de la faculté avant de rentrer à la maison. Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois dan ma poche.

**Sois là, s'il te plait !**

Je m'arrêtai quelques minutes devant l'entrée de l'établissement pour répondre au nouveau texto d'Alice.

**J'habite dans cette maison ! Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas là ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de rencontrer une bonne âme qui pourrait m'héberger quand ma folle de sœur invente des plans tordus. Ps : Es-tu vraiment sûre que c'est une bonne idée pour Bella ?**

- Hum, tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

Je levai les yeux de mon portable pour rencontrer le visage embarrassé de Bella. Mon cœur s'emballa.

- J'aimerai passer…

- Oh désolé, je répondais à Alice pour ce soir…

- Ah… J'ai reçu son texto également…

- Tu seras là ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix…

- Ok…

J'étais un peu désarçonné par son ton froid et réservé.

- Tu allais à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, j'ai une liste de livres à commander pour M. Neumann…

- Il parait que tu es son assistant… Enfin, c'est ce que disent les bruits de couloir…

- Il y'a déjà des bruits de couloirs sur moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas à mon sourire.

- On dirait bien…

- Les nouvelles vont vite…

- Ouais, bon… A plus tard, déclara-t-elle en essayant de me contourner pour rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Je la retins par le poignet et elle m'envoya un regard outré comme si je l'avais giflée.

- Attends, Bella… On peut discuter, non ?

Elle m'arracha son poignet et son regard devint dur.

- Arrête ça, Edward…

- Arrête quoi ?

- Je… Arrête de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

- Je ne…

- Restons-en au bonjour/bonsoir, ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour nous deux.

Il y avait une étincelle triste et sincère dans ses yeux. Elle dû lire mon étonnement et mon désarrois sur mon visage, car elle ajouta :

- Je ne peux pas… C'est trop difficile…

- Très bien, comme tu voudras, répondis-je sèchement.

Elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque et je ne la suivis pas, les livres attendraient. Je restais un peu hébété sur le seuil du bâtiment, et bizarrement la joie que j'avais ressentie quand je l'avais vue si proche de moi se mua en mélancolie et en colère.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme ça. Je ne lui demandais rien, juste quelques mots, même pas une explication ou du moins pas encore. Je soupirai longuement pour essayer de ravaler ma peine et atténuer le pincement désagréable qui se faisait ressentir dans ma poitrine.

Je regagnai ma voiture en pestant toujours contre la jeune femme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'elle était la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire ? Toute ma famille prenait garde à ménager ses sentiments, est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas faire attention aux miens ?

Je conduisis jusqu'à la villa que mes parents avaient achetée sur les hauteurs de Seattle quand Jasper, Rose et Emmett étaient entrés à l'université. A cette époque, nous avions partagé notre vie de famille entre Forks où Alice et moi terminions le lycée et Seattle où nous venions régulièrement rejoindre mes frères le week-end. Aujourd'hui la maison n'était pas régulièrement habitée, juste quelques week-ends par an, comme Rose et Emmett ainsi que Jasper et Alice avaient fait leurs vies chacun de leur côté et que mes parents n'étaient pas des grands amateurs de la ville, ils résidaient la plupart du temps à Forks où Carlisle travaillait toujours.

Je vivrai donc seul dans cette grande maison froide faute d'avoir trouvé un autre logement. Pour l'instant Carlisle et Esmé y résidaient, ils avaient décidé de prendre chacun une semaine de congé pour mon retour. Il faut avouer que je ne les avais pas vu depuis près d'un an et uniquement parce qu'ils avaient fait le déplacement jusque Vienne pour me voir.

Esmé m'accueillit chaleureusement, j'étais rentré au Etats-Unis depuis un peu moins d'une semaine et elle ne se laissait pas de me serrer dans ses bras et de me toucher comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse de nouveau.

- Tu as une petite mine, dit-elle en me servant un jus d'orange.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle passa ses mains sur mes joues et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Esmé, j'étais celui de ses enfants dans lequel elle lisait le mieux.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Hum hum, marmonnai-je avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus de fruit.

- Tu travailles trop !

- Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, râlai-je.

- Je t'ai entendu jouer jusque minuit hier soir…

- Désolé, je descendrai à la cave pour étouffer le son la prochaine fois, mais l'acoustique de cette pièce est exécrable, celle de la chambre est meilleure.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Edward, tu ne nous déranges pas, mais tu as une mine affreuse…

- Je ne pense pas que la musique ait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, murmurai-je si bas que je crus qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

Elle sourit tristement et caressa une nouvelle fois mes joues.

- C'est à cause de Bella ?

- C'est si évident ?

- Edward… Est-ce que tu pensais pourvoir reprendre votre relation là où vous l'aviez laissée ?

- Je ne suis pas si stupide, mais… Je croyais qu'elle accepterai au moins de me parler, dis-je tandis que ma voix s'étouffait dans ma gorge soudain trop serrée.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, ne la brusque pas. Ton retour est si soudain, et il nous à tous beaucoup surpris, nous désespérions de te revoir un jour à la maison… Et Bella s'y attendait certainement encore moins que nous tous…

Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue et déclara qu'elle avait encore des choses à préparer pour le repas du soir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Alice et Jasper mijotent ?

- Tu connais ta sœur, on peut s'attendre à tout…

- Un bébé ?

- Non !

- Dis que ça ne t'enchanterait pas, la défiai-je avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais Jasper et Alice savent à quel point il est dur d'élever un enfant à la Fac…

- Emmett et Rosalie se débrouille plutôt bien, je trouve…

- Rosalie a dû abandonner son master en économie pour qu'Emmett puisse continuer ses études tout en élevant la petite, certes elle s'est trouvée une très belle place chez ce concessionnaire de voiture de luxe, mais j'ai peur qu'elle le regrette un jour…

- Ce job, va parfaitement à Rose, maman… J'ai l'impression qu'elle l'adore, et puis Eléa compte plus que tout à ses yeux. Elle ne regretterait jamais une chose qu'elle aurait fait pour elle.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison… Mais Jasper n'a pas encore terminé son Master en Géographie et Alice n'est pas encore sûre de pouvoir signer un contrat à durée indéterminée dans cette entreprise d'événementiel… C'est trop tôt…

- J'opterai plutôt pour un mariage, alors…

- On verra, soupira-t-elle avant de disparaître pour dresser la table dans la salle à manger.

Je remis la bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigidaire dont je refermai la porte quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Des photos étaient accrochées sur la paroi lisse et blanche du frigo : une échographie d'Eléa, certainement au milieu de la grossesse de Rose ; une photo de Rosalie exhibant un énorme ventre ; une autre d'Emmett tenant un bébé d'à peine quelques heures dans ses bras ; un cliché de Jasper et Alice enlacés tendrement dans le jardin de notre maison de Forks ; un d'Eléa qui réalisaient ses premiers pas soutenue par les mains prévenantes d'Alice, et enfin la plus belle photo de toute à mes yeux, la plus triste aussi : Bella rayonnante en bikini sous les rayons du soleil qui illuminait une plage de Phoenix et moi dans son dos qui enlaçait sa taille lors de l'unique visite que nous avions fait ensemble à sa mère.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge et je retirai la photo du frigo avant de la retourner et de replacer l'aimant qui la maintenait. Tout ce que j'avais loupé et tout ce que j'avais perdu durant mes trois années d'exil en Europe était là sur cette vulgaire porte de frigidaire.

- Hey, Hey ! Voilà tonton Eddie, s'exclama la grosse voix d'Emmett qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

Je me tournai vers mon frère qui tenait une petite beauté blonde dans ses bras.

- Cinquante dollars pour que tu ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça, annonçai-je avec une moue exaspérée.

- Je m'en fous de ton fric, crétin. Par contre je peux oublier ce joli petit nom contre trois heures de baby-sitting samedi soir, déclara-t-il en me déposant Eléa dans les bras. Rose à un dîner d'affaire et j'ai un match…

- Marché conclu, répondis-je déjà conquis par les deux magnifiques yeux bleus de ma nièce. Mais tonton Eddie n'est plus un nom qui fait partie de ton vocabulaire.

- Hello, Edward, s'exclama Rose en rentrant à son tour. Tu es déjà là ?

- J'habite ici, Rosalie, soupirai-je. Merci de me le rappeler !

- Ah, vrai… Excuse-moi, je n'ai plus l'habitude, dit-elle ôtant son manteau à la gamine toujours dans mes bras.

- Tu sais pourquoi on est là, me demanda Rose.

- J'en sais pas plus que toi…

- Je parie vingt-cinq dollars qu'Alice est enceinte, déclara Emmett en me regardant.

- Emmett !

- Je pensais que t'en avais rien à foutre de mon fric, le citai-je.

- J'ai menti, je voulais juste être sûr d'avoir quelqu'un pour garder Léa samedi !

J'éclatai de rire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Alice soit enceinte, à mon avis ils ont enfin décidé de fixer une date pour le mariage.

- Ouais, parce qu'elle est enceinte.

Rose lança un regard assassin à Emmett.

- Ben quoi ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive dans la famille, rit-il.

- T'es trop con quand tu veux, Emmett, soupira-t-elle.

- Bon alors, tu tiens le pari ou pas, me demanda-t-il ignorant Rosalie.

- Ok. Vingt-cinq dollars qu'ils se marient et qu'elle n'est pas...

Soudain Bella apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, belle à fendre le cœur.

Ma gorge se noua de nouveau et mon rythme cardiaque s'affola. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules menues, mettant en valeur son joli teint de porcelaine. Elle portait un jeans et un chemisier à col haut bleu marine dont les minuscules boutons de nacre rappelaient la couleur de sa peau. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de triste dans ses grands yeux marron et ses lèvres rosées s'étiraient en un sourire gêné.

Je dû détourner mon regard de sa vision presque angélique, car elle provoquait une douleur aiguë et insoutenable dans ma poitrine.

- Hum, excusez-moi, j'ai sonné, mais vous ne répondiez pas alors je me suis permis d'entrer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, la sonnette est en panne, expliqua Rosalie avec un sourire aimable.

On aurait dit que les relations entre les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis mon départ. Pourtant, Bella répondit à Rosalie par un hochement de tête qui montrait clairement qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

Eléa se mit à gigoter dans mes bras, tendant ses petites menottes vers Bella comme si elle voulait que la jeune femme la prenne contre elle, Bella regardait la petite avec un air désolé et restait aussi loin de moi que la pièce le permettait.

- Tu peux la prendre, Bella, elle ne va pas te mordre, déclara Rosalie avec un air un peu pincé cependant.

- Au pire elle pourrait te faire pipi dessus, rit Emmett.

- Je ne suis pas très habille avec les bébés, vous savez…

Cette réponse parut satisfaire Rosalie comme si elle n'avait pas réellement envie de voir sa fille dans les bras de Bella.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'est pas la première fois, s'exclama Emmett.

Bella hésita une seconde avant de venir vers moi et de tendre les bras vers Eléa. Je détournai la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard et elle pris également soin d'éviter le mien, ses bras s'enroulèrent alentour de la gamine et elle me toucha involontairement. Ce bref effleurement provoqua une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps, et je me fis violence pour ne pas me mettre à trembler.

Bella cala l'enfant sur sa hanche et posa un baiser sur son front avant de caresser le bout de son nez avec son index. Elles se sourirent mutuellement et les petites mains d'Eléa s'emparèrent de quelques mèches brunes de Bella.

- Hé, ça fait mal, se plaignit doucement la jeune femme alors qu'Eléa tirait sur ses cheveux.

Elle ôta sa mèche du poing de la petite fille et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Selon moi, elle se débrouillait mieux que bien avec l'enfant, elle ne semblait pas embarrassée ni gênée par son contact. Ses appréhensions n'étaient qu'une excuse pour ne pas s'approcher de moi.

Cette constatation me fit mal au cœur, mais je n'arrivai pas à lui en vouloir, si ma proximité lui faisait autant de mal que la sienne m'en faisait, je comprenais qu'elle essayait de garder ses distances.

Les efforts que j'avais fait pour ne pas contempler Bella depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce volèrent en éclats. J'étais subjugué par la douceur qui se dégageait de chacun de ces gestes, tellement contrastante avec la dureté dont elle avait fait preuve à mon égard.

- Ferme la bouche, me murmura Emmett.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, répondis-je piqué au vif.

- Tu devrais te voir entrain de la regarder…

J'allais l'envoyer balader quand Jasper et Alice firent leur apparition. Alice semblait fébrile alors que Jasper rayonnait littéralement.

- Hello, les gars !

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la voix de ma sœur, de l'appréhension peut-être ? Elle nous serra tour à tour dans ses bras comme pour se rassurer sous le regard amusé de Jasper.

- Ah, vous êtes tous là, s'exclama mon père qui était resté enfermé dans son bureau jusque-là. Hé bien, passons au salon !

Nous le suivîmes dans la pièce d'à côté où maman nous servit l'apéritif. Alice tenta de lancer plusieurs sujets de conversations qui tombèrent à plat tant l'ambiance était tendue, chacun se demandait pourquoi elle nous avait tous réunis ici.

- Si tu nous expliquais la raison de cette réunion, ma chérie, dit gentiment Esmé.

Alice jeta un regard anxieux à Jasper qui lui rendit un sourire confiant avant de poser un baiser encourageant sur ses lèvres.

- Bon, hé bien, commença-t-elle en se tordant les doigts. Jasper et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer…

- Elle est enceinte, souffla Emmett dans mon oreille.

- Je t'ai entendu, crétin, s'exclama Alice pas amusée pour un sou.

Esmé jeta un regard noir à Emmett dont le sourire s'effaça.

- Continue, ma chérie, la pria-t-elle.

- Bon… Nous allons nous marier…

Ma mère poussa un cri de joie et une vague de félicitations assaillirent le couple. Seul Bella et moi restèrent un peu en retrait et je me demandais s'il elle ressentait également cette espèce de pincement au cœur. Vous savez, comme dans ces situations où vous devriez être très heureux pour les gens que vous aimez, mais où vous vous sentez complètement en décalage avec leur bonheur.

- Tu n'es pas content pour moi, me demanda Alice en me prenant les mains.

- Si bien sûr, répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Je crois que Jasper à quelque chose à te demander, m'annonça-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, confirma Jasper. Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur d'être mon témoin ?

- Hé, je suis d'accord, mais alors je veux être le parrain de votre premier enfant, protesta Emmett en riant.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, nounours !

- Au fait, Alice t'es enceinte, répliqua-t-il pour l'agacer.

- Mais qu'il est con, ce type !

- Alors, Edward, tu es d'accord, me pressa Jasper.

J'étais tellement abasourdi par cette marque de confiance que je mis un peu de temps pour répondre.

- Evidemment !

- Super, s'exclama-t-il en m'envoyant une grand tape dans le dos.

Alice se dirigea alors vers Bella qui semblait être un peu loin de toute l'agitation provoquée par l'annonce et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu t'imagines que je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien, annonça Alice.

Bella fronça les sourcils comme si elle se demandait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis quelques années maintenant, et malgré ta sainte détestation des mariages, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu sois mon témoin, dis oui s'il te plait !

C'est alors que Rosalie quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit où elle avait disparu, étonné par une réaction si soudaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda Bella d'une toute petite voix.

- Laisse tomber, Bella, je m'en occupe, déclara Emmett avec la mine sombre avant de suivre sa femme.

- Je crois que tu devrais plutôt choisir Rose, Alice, murmura Bella.

- Bella…

La voix d'Alice était suppliante.

- Alice, je ferai un très mauvais témoin, comme tu l'as dit je déteste les mariages, et je ne serai pas de bon conseil. De plus, je ne veux pas faire de peine à Rosalie…

Elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte d'Alice dont le visage s'était décomposé.

- Mais c'est toi que je veux…

- Alice, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas vous brouiller avec Rosalie, répondit-elle tristement. Je ferai mieux de partir, je crois.

Elle ramassa son sac et sa veste et je ne fus pas le seul à remarquer qu'autant de larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues que sur celles d'Alice quand elle quitta la maison.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Je poste vite avant de partir en cours, merci mille fois pour toutes vos supers gentilles reviews… Ca m'a un peu mis la pression d'en recevoir tant. J'ai peur de me planter avec ce chapitre… Mais, on verra ! Merci beaucoup ! **


	3. Persuasion

**Chapitre 3 : Persuasion**

_**POV de Bella**_

Est-ce que les amitiés, à l'instar des amours, peuvent être à sens unique ? Si oui, Alice était en plein dans le modèle.

Elle était beaucoup plus mon amie que je n'étais la sienne. C'était toujours elle qui me soutenait dans les moments difficiles – et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait eu - c'était toujours elle qui m'apportait du réconfort et de la bonne humeur, c'était toujours elle qui séchait mes larmes. Et en échange, qu'est-ce que je lui apportais moi ? Qu'avais-je jamais fait pour elle ?

Je n'étais même pas capable d'accéder à la plus petite de ses requêtes parce que j'avais toujours eu le don de semer la zizanie dans ce à quoi elle tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie : sa famille.

J'étais nocive pour Alice. Mon refus aurait pu paraître très égoïste. Certes, la perspective de rencontrer Edward régulièrement n'était pas réjouissante. J'avais besoin de me sauver, de préserver et chaque rencontre avec lui entamait un peu plus ma volonté de me dégager de son aura envoûtante. Je ne pouvais pas retomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, s'était signer mon arrêt de mort, je ne survivrai pas à nouvelle rupture avec lui, alors mieux ne valait pas tenter le diable.

Le paramètre « Edward » pesait dans la balance de mon refus, mais ce n'était pas ça la vraie raison. La vraie raison c'était Rosalie.

J'avais d'abord séparé Alice d'Edward en insistant pour qu'il aille s'exiler dans le fin fond de l'Europe, puis je l'avais largué et, je ne sais pourquoi, il n'avait pas voulu remettre un pied au Etats-Unis depuis. Sous les mots durs et les railleries qu'ils pouvaient se balancer, Alice et Edward s'adoraient. Elle le considérait vraiment comme son frère, la personne sur qui compter, à qui on peut tout confier, et je savais qu'elle avait mal vécu la séparation.

Les relations d'Alice et Rosalie étaient différentes, moins complices. Mais Rosalie était la sœur de Jasper, et bien que je ne pensais pas qu'Alice considérait Rose comme une vraie sœur, elle n'en était pas moins sa belle-sœur et je savais qu'elle l'appréciait.

Le problème avec Rosalie, c'est qu'elle aurait accepté que n'importe qu'elle amie d'Alice ait été son témoin, sauf moi. Il y avait, et il y aurait toujours cette éternelle histoire de jalousie entre nous. Nos relations s'étaient détendues depuis ma rupture avec Edward, certainement parce que j'avais perdu cette place un peu à part entière dans la famille Cullen que m'offrait le fait d'être sa petite amie. Mais il y avait encore cette tension que je ressentais entre elle et moi. Je sentais son regard me brûler quand Esmé ou Alice m'accueillaient trop chaleureusement, quand mes discussions avec Jasper s'éternisaient ou quand Emmett me mettait leur fille dans les bras. Je savais qu'elle faisait des efforts pour être courtoise, mais qu'elle ne cessait pas de se sentir menacée par moi qui ne voulais pourtant pour rien au monde lui prendre sa place.

En vérité, Rose était quelqu'un de fragile et de peu sûre d'elle et elle prenait chacune des marques d'affections que me témoignait sa famille comme un désamour à son égard. Il y avait eu une époque où ses accès de colère avaient été réguliers, mais je n'en avais plus été témoin depuis le départ d'Edward.

Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport au choix d'Alice et c'était pour cette raison que je préférai m'effacer. Je ne voulais pas séparer Alice de Rosalie, après l'avoir écartée d'Edward durant si longtemps.

Et dieu sait que malgré ma sainte détestation des mariages et de tout ce qui allait avec, j'aurai accepté la preuve de confiance et d'amitié qu'Alice m'avait offerte avec énormément de plaisir.

Mon portable vibra bruyamment sur mon bureau et je l'attrapai d'un geste machinal. J'ouvris le texto qu'un numéro inconnu venait de m'envoyer.

**Est-ce que tu es chez toi ? Edward.**

Mon cœur se mit à palpiter et mon estomac se souleva de nervosité. Que me voulait-il ? Au même instant, Angela passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de ma chambre.

- Ca te dit de manger chinois ce soir ? Ben propose de… Ca va, Bella ? Tu es toute pâle !

Je mis un moment pour percuter ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Euh… J'ai reçu un texto d'Edward, avouai-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Pardon ?

Elle était tout aussi abasourdie que moi.

- Comme tu dis, murmurai-je avec une sale envie d'aller vider ce que j'avais avalé à midi dans les toilettes.

- Que veut-il ?

- Il demande si je suis ici…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Bizarre…

- Ouais, soupirai-je. Je réponds quoi ?

- Réponds oui.

- Meilleure idée, je ne réponds pas, dis-je en reposant mon portable sur mon bureau à l'endroit exact où il était avant que ce message de malheur n'arrive.

- Bella…

- Quoi, demandai-je un peu sèchement.

- C'est Edward… Tu ne peux pas ne pas lui répondre !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Peut-être parce que ça a été une des personnes les plus importantes de ta vie à une certaine époque.

- C'était il y a longtemps !

- Tu as peut-être envie de savoir ce qu'il te veut…

- Non, vraiment pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais si c'est des explications pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, je ne suis pas prête à lui fournir.

Angela fronça les sourcils et attrapa mon portable sur le bureau.

- Angela ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

- Trop tard, j'ai répondu oui, dit-elle en me rendant le téléphone.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Il faut que tu l'affrontes plutôt que de te traîner comme une âme en peine à longueur de journée, Bella. T'inquiète, ça risque de faire un peu mal, mais tu te sentiras mieux après, tu verras…

Le portable vibra de nouveau.

**Ne bouge pas. J'arrive.**

- Il vient ici, m'exclamai-je paniquée.

- Zen, Bella. Reste Zen… Tu verras il ne va pas te manger…

- Je lui réponds que je vais au resto avec toi, marmonnai-je en appuyant sur la touche répondre.

- Non, non, non ! Il n'en pas question, dit-elle en m'arrachant le portable de la main. J'en ai marre de vivre avec un demi zombie qui traîne sa peine, tu vas régler tes problèmes avec Edward Cullen… Je confisque ton portable jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta ma chambre, me laissant seule et désespérée.

Je soufflai tout l'air que contenait mes poumons pour essayer de calmer la nervosité qui s'emparait de moi quand le son clair de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Déjà ? Ce type avait-il acquis en Autriche un espèce de pouvoir vampirique qui le rendait si rapide ou attendait-il devant chez moi que je réponde ?

- Oh, Edward, quelle bonne surprise, s'extasia Angela sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa venue.

- Angela ! Ca fait longtemps !

Au ton de sa voix, je pouvais dire qu'il était sincèrement heureux de la voir.

- Je ne savais pas que tu vivais avec Bella…

- Et si, comme tu le vois…

- Super… Bella est là ?

- Evidemment ! Bella, visite pour toi, s'exclama Angela un peu plus fort.

Je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte et soufflai une nouvelle fois tout l'air hors de mes poumons avant de l'ouvrir pour passer dans le living-room.

- Hum, salut, fis-je à Edward avec un signe de tête.

J'évitais son regard tant sa présence m'embarrassait.

- Salut…

Sa voix était beaucoup moins enjouée que lorsqu'il avait salué Angela.

- Bon, je vous laisse ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Ben…

- Cool, passe une bonne soirée…

- Merci ! J'espère qu'on se revoit bientôt ! Bella, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, répétai-je difficilement avant que ma colocataire ne disparaisse.

Nous restâmes debout à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre à nous éviter du regard mutuellement durant au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

- Hum, c'est chouette chez toi…

- Ouais… Pas comparable à chez toi, j'imagine…

- C'est plutôt vide et froid, en fait…

- Tes parents sont rentrés à Forks ?

- Ouais.

Nouveau silence.

- Tu veux un café, demandai-je en passant dans le coin cuisine, heureuse de trouver une activité pour m'occuper les mains.

- Non. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer…

- Ca ne m'ennuie pas, répondis-je sans lui accorder un regard.

- OK alors…

- Viens, assieds-toi, dis-je en désignant la table de la cuisine.

Il obéit et je m'attelai à préparer du café dans le silence.

- Alice a essayé de te joindre à plusieurs reprises…

Mes joues s'empourprèrent.

- Hum, oui, j'ai vu… J'étais très occupée ces temps derniers, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la recontacter, mentis-je en versant le café dans deux tasses.

- Elle est venue ici, également…

- Ah bon ? Angela ne m'a rien dit… Tu prends toujours ton café noir ?

- Oui… Jasper a aussi voulu te joindre…

- Ah ?

- Bella, tu sais que tu mens toujours aussi mal, déclara-t-il en prenant la tasse que je lui tendais.

Je levai un regard assassin vers lui.

- C'est réellement pour me parler d'Alice que tu es venu ?

- Oui, répondit-il soudain mal à l'aise. Tu pensais que j'étais là pour autre chose ?

Il avait demandé ça sans me regarder, prenant toujours soin d'éviter mon regard, mais moi j'avais craqué, et depuis plusieurs secondes je me perdais dans sa contemplation presque morbide tant elle me déchirait le cœur.

Il avait toujours été beau, mais ces trois années lui avaient offert quelque chose de plus mature de plus masculin encore. Il n'était plus l'adolescent de dix-sept ans que j'avais rencontré, c'était un homme à présent.

Un homme beau à en faire pleurer une statue grecque, tant ses traits étaient si réguliers, si symétriques, si doux, la couleur de ses yeux était envoûtante et ses lèvres étaient invitantes. Tout en lui était devenu séduction, le moindre de ses mouvements était élégant, le plus petits de ses sourires me désarmait et chacun de ses regards dérobés me faisait perdre mes moyens.

- Non… Je ne pensais rien en réalité, dis-je.

C'était faux, j'avais pensé qu'il venait ici pour m'arracher des explications sur notre rupture et j'aurai sincèrement préféré ce cas de figure.

- Je sais que tu ne souhaites ni me voir, ni me parler, mais…

- Oui ?

- Mais Jasper m'a demandé de te convaincre d'accepter la proposition d'Alice, Bella…

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois la personne la plus appropriée pour parler de ça avec moi.

- J'en suis conscient…

- Pourquoi alors ?

Il hésita un instant avant de dire :

- Il pense que c'est à cause de moi que tu as refusé…

Un léger rire nerveux m'échappa.

- Est-ce que c'est le cas, demanda-t-il les yeux toujours baissés.

Je méditais cette question un instant avant de décider de jouer franc jeu.

- En partie oui…

Il se refrogna et allait dire quelque chose, mais je décidai de prendre les devants.

- Mais ça ne pèse qu'un faible poids dans la balance…

- Oh !

- Le vrai problème c'est Rosalie, je ne veux pas me mettre entre elle et Alice. Sa famille est une des choses les plus importantes pour Alice et je ne veux pas y mettre le bazar une fois de plus.

- A ses yeux, tu en fais partie…

- J'en ai peut-être fait partie à une époque, mais elle est révolue depuis longtemps, tranchai-je un peu sèchement.

Il me regarda enfin et ses yeux verts fouillèrent les miens, comme pour savoir si j'étais réellement décidée. Il cherchait le point faible en moi. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, fixant un point au loin.

- Alice est _ta meilleure amie_, Bella.

- Je le sais…

- Elle ne veut _personne d'autre que toi_ pour témoin…

- Elle trouvera une personne plus appropriée que moi.

- Alice ne le veut pas. Elle te veut toi et ta sainte détestation des mariages, pas une fille qui l'aidera à choisir une robe qui la fera ressembler à une énorme meringue et une pièce montée de quatre étages avec des petits sujets ridicules sur le dessus. Juste toi parce que tu lui fera garder les pieds sur terre.

- Rosalie le fera aussi bien que moi !

- Non ! Alice ne partage pas de réelle complicité avec Rose, alors qu'avec toi…

- Je ne veux pas, Edward. Tu connais Rosalie mieux que moi, tu sais quelle proportion peut prendre sa mauvaise humeur quand on la contrarie. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que le mariage de ta sœur ce fasse dans ce climat là ?

- Emmett se charge de la calmer.

Je fis simplement non de la tête.

- Le choix qu'Alice a fait ne veut-il donc rien dire pour toi ? Comment peux-tu refuser une telle preuve d'amitié ?

Il s'était levé et avait repoussé sa chaise avec véhémence. Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par le bras, j'essayai de me dégager, mais sa poigne était trop forte.

- Es-tu devenue égoïste à ce point, Bella ? Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour toi, mais pour Alice, afin qu'elle puisse avoir le mariage dont elle rêve, s'emporta-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, m'entêtant à regarder autre chose que son visage, mais les larmes me brûlaient les yeux.

- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Non, dis-je alors que mon cœur se fendillait de toutes parts à son contact.

- Très bien, je me doutais que tu étais toujours aussi entêtée…

Sa poigne sur mon bras se desserra et il me poussa délicatement contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, me coinçant entre le meuble et son corps. J'aurai pu me dégager, mais j'étais tellement stupéfaite que je n'en eu même pas l'idée. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, et il me serra contre lui, mais pas trop fort comme s'il voulait me laisser la possibilité de me dégager.

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner contre mes côtes et la douleur lancinante que j'avais éprouvée dans tout mon corps le lundi précédent se remit à me torturer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dis-je paniquée.

- Je te convaincs. J'arrête ça dès que tu dis oui.

Il pencha son visage vers le mien très lentement et j'eus le temps de contempler ses lèvres pleines et roses avant qu'il ne les arrête à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

- Juste un oui et j'arrête tout.

Je ne pus rien répondre trop estomaquée par le chantage qu'il me faisait et trop troublée par sa proximité dont mon corps souffrait autant qu'il s'en délectait.

Sa bouche s'avança d'un millimètre de plus et la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau se dit que c'était le moment de crier stop, de le repousser, mais une autre complètement folle ne souhaitait que l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ses lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes, elles ne firent d'abord aucun mouvement, puis elles se mirent à bouger lentement contre ma bouche.

- Un mot, Bella, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres avant d'y poser une série de baisers sages.

J'étais terrassée par une vague de sentiments anciens, incapable de bouger ou de protester. Mon corps endormi durant toutes ces années se mit peu à peu à se souvenir de toutes les sensations qu'Edward était capable d'éveiller en moi et c'était juste incroyablement bon. Toute la douleur que mon corps avait pu ressentir lorsque j'avais été proche de lui s'évanouit.

Ses bras emprisonnèrent plus fermement ma taille, me faisant me cambrer contre lui et les doigts d'une de ses mains caressèrent doucement la bande de peau que mon T-shirt ne cachait pas sur le bas de mes reins.

Sa langue passa à plusieurs reprises sur ma lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès à ma bouche et je lui donnais sans trop y réfléchir. La partie sérieuse et sage de mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, et je m'abandonnai contre lui me délectant de la chaleur de son corps et de la douceur de ses baisers, de la sensation de sa langue qui prenait possession de ma bouche.

Une brûlure d'une intensité que je n'avais ressentie qu'avec lui se fit ressentir dans mon bas ventre alors qu'il passait sa paume sous mon haut pour caresser ma colonne vertébrale et que son autre main descendait doucement le long de ma hanche, puis de ma cuisse pour se glisser dans le creux de mon genou et soulever ma jambe pour que je l'enroule alentour de sa taille, ce que je fis sans me faire prier.

Ses hanches s'appuyèrent doucement contre mon bassin et nos respirations devinrent haletantes alors que notre baiser se faisait plus langoureux.

C'était tellement bon de le retrouver enfin, c'était comme de se sentir de nouveau entière, enfin complète après avoir recouvré la partie de moi qui m'avait été arrachée lors de notre séparation.

C'est le moment que choisi le côté rationnel de mon cerveau pour se réveiller et me rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas de retrouvailles, mais d'un affreux chantage. La douleur qui me transperça fut fulgurante, et je repoussai violement Edward. Il ne m'embrassait pas parce que je lui avais manqué ni même parce qu'il avait envie de moi, non il le faisait pour que je cède.

- OK, j'accepte, dis-je d'un ton froid en mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui en moi.

Il me retint par le bras et me tendit mon portable qu'Angela avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine.

J'appuyai sur la touche où était enregistré le numéro d'Alice et après seulement une tonalité sa voix me répondit.

- Bella ! Oh, je suis tellement soulagée de t'entendre, j'ai cru que tu ne rappellerais jamais !

- Hé bien, si… Alice, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Oh, oui… Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? Bella, je ne veux pas te forcer, tu as le droit de refuser, mais ça ne serait pas pareil sans toi, tu comprends ? Tu es mon amie et je ne me vois pas me marier sans toi !

- J'accepte, Alice… J'accepte, répondis-je avec des larmes dans la voix.

La petite déclaration d'Alice combinée à la déception qu'Edward venait de me causer était entrain de me faire craquer, les larmes me brûlaient les yeux une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Bella ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, juste un peu de fatigue… Je dois te laisser, mais je te rappelle bientôt pour que l'on parle un peu plus de tout ça, OK ?

- Très bien, merci beaucoup…

- De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie et excuse-moi pour… mon comportement d'hier.

- C'est oublié…

- Merci, à plus tard…

Je raccrochai et essuyai vivement les larmes qui coulaient malgré moi. Je remarquai qu'Edward était face à moi, nos corps distant de quelques centimètres à peine. Il me couvait du regard en se mordant la lèvre comme s'il se reprochait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il pouvait bien, c'était simplement cruel. L'Edward que j'avais connu ne se jouait pas des sentiments des autres et n'était pas d'une cruauté gratuite.

- Bella, je suis… Je n'aurai…

Ma main partit avant que je me rende compte de ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Ma paume claqua sur sa joue. Le coup avait été vif et sec, et une marque rouge s'étalait sur sa joue tandis que nous nous regardions tous les deux, hébétés par la violence et le mal que nous étions entrain de nous faire.

- N'essaye surtout pas de t'excuser, murmurai-je tremblante de rage.

- Je…

- Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Je lui indiquai la sortie et il ramassa sa veste avant de passer la porte que je claquai bruyamment derrière lui.

Je me laissai glisser dos au panneau de bois, mes épaules secouées par la colère qui avait pris possession de mon corps mais aussi par les larmes que j'avais trop retenues.

Que nous arrivait-il ? Tout cela n'était pas nous, ça nous ressemblait si peu…

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Merci encore d'avoir été au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre ! J'essaye d'en mettre un autre le plus vite possible, mais j'ai encore quelques gros travaux à rendre avant les vacances durant lesquelles je travaille donc… Je vais faire mon maximum pour publier…**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à toutes les reviews, mais il y en a tellement que cela me prendrait énormément de temps et je n'en ai pas beaucoup pour l'instant ! **

**Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? **


	4. Sacrifice

**Chapitre 4 : Sacrifice**

La pluie c'est nul. J'ai toujours détesté la pluie, ainsi que tout ce qui est froid et mouillé. Je suis déjà pas le genre de fille débordante d'énergie et de joie à longueur de temps, alors une journée de pluie ça me casse carrément dans mon élan, ça me sape le moral.

En parlant de fille débordante de joie, le mauvais temps ne semblait pas affecter l'humeur guillerette qui animait continuellement Alice. Regardez, je serais peut-être dans le même état euphorique qu'elle si j'étais entrain d'essayer ma robe de mariée et à deux doigts d'épouser l'homme de ma vie.

- Hé, oh ! Bella aux bois dormants ! Reviens parmi-nous, s'exclama-t-elle en agitant la main devant mes yeux.

Je détournai le regard des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasait lourdement sur le trottoir derrière la vitrine de la boutique pour contempler Alice coincée parmi un tas de tulle blanc et froufroutant.

- Hum…

- Aurais-tu un avis plus explicite, s'agaça-t-elle.

Je jetai un regard au jupon de la robe constitué de plusieurs volants de tissu bouffant.

- Pourquoi n'opterais-tu pas pour quelque chose de moins traditionnel ?

- Est-ce ta manière de me dire que je ressemble à une grosse meringue ?

- Personne ne pourrait jamais se permettre de te qualifier de grosse, Alice. Mais, oui…

Elle soupira. Et se laissa tomber sur la banquette où j'étais installée.

- Tu es découragée ?

- Plutôt, rien ne me convient réellement… J'ai déjà essayé des dizaines de robes et rien ne va…

- Je dirai plutôt des centaines, la taquinai-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle me tira la langue en guise de réponse.

- Ne te laisse pas influencer par mon avis, tu sais que les mariages et moi font trente-six mille… Choisis quelque chose qui te plait !

- Ce n'est pas toi, tes critiques étaient constructives, mais je ne trouve rien qui me ressemble…

- Sincèrement, je ne te vois dans aucune de ces robes. Je crois que tu seras plus à ton avantage dans autre chose que la traditionnelle robe bustier… Une robe classe mais originale… Ce magasin est très chic mais il ne vend pas vraiment ce qui te correspond…

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, j'ai déjà écumé la moitié des boutiques de robes de mariées de Seattle !

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de porter une robe qui a déjà été mise par une autre femme ?

- Une robe de seconde main ?

L'idée semblait la rebuter.

- En quelque sorte, oui. Il y a une boutique à deux pas d'ici qui vend de superbes robes récupérées chez des particuliers dont certaines ont été réalisées sur mesures par de grands couturiers… C'est là que j'ai acheté ma robe pour le bal de la faculté de l'année dernière…

- Cette magnifique robe de cocktail bleue nuit ?

- Ouais…

Vu son visage, je l'avais au moins convaincue d'aller jeter un œil.

- Pourquoi pas après tout… Je suis tellement désespérée que je n'ai rien à perdre !

Nous sortîmes du magasin après que la vendeuse ait réprimandé Alice parce qu'elle s'était assise sur une robe à plus de mille dollars. La jeune femme nous regarda quitter la boutique avec un regard assassin, il fallait dire que mon amie lui avait fait déballer et remballer plusieurs dizaines de robes en une matinée.

- C'est loin, demanda Alice sur un ton pleurnichard. J'ai les pieds en compote !

- Non, c'est juste à deux ou trois rues…

- Je ne le crois pas que ce soit toi qui me fasses découvrir une boutique de fringues, c'est carrément le monde à l'envers.

- Je ne suis plus aussi réfractaire à la mode que je l'étais quand nous nous sommes rencontrées, j'ai quand même un peu changé sur ce point, rétorquai-je.

- Oui, grâce à moi !

- Je dirai plutôt à cause de toi…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car je l'entraînais à l'intérieur d'un minuscule magasin aux lambris de bois sombre et aux parquets grinçants, exactement le genre d'endroit que j'aurai adoré s'il avait vendu des livres plutôt que des vêtements.

- Puis-je vous aider, demanda une vendeuse d'une voix charmante.

- Nous cherchons quelque chose d'un peu particulier, expliquai-je.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- D'une robe de mariée…

- Oh, je vois ! C'est pour vous ou pour votre amie ?

- C'est pour moi, se manifesta Alice.

La vendeuse jaugea Alice avant de sourire.

- J'ai une tenue qui est rentrée en magasin le mois dernier, elle est presque invendable tant la taille est petite, je m'apprêtai à la rendre à sa propriétaire, mais elle vous conviendrai parfaitement. Jetez un œil dans le magasin, je vais vous la cherchez dans l'arrière boutique.

Alice se mit à farfouiller dans les rayons, s'extasiant sur ce qu'elle trouvait. Moi, je me laissais tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, j'avais eu ma dose de fringues pour la journée.

La jeune femme revint presque aussitôt et posa sur le comptoir un vêtement précautionneusement emballé dans du papier de soie. Nous nous approchâmes, curieuses et elle en sortit une robe empire en satin ivoire.

- C'est la robe de Caroline Bingley, m'exclamai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pouffa Alice.

- Tu n'as jamais vu Orgueil et préjugés ? C'est presque la même robe que porte Caroline Bingley au bal de Netherfield !

- On a pas la même culture cinématographique, répondit-elle en caressant le tissu.

Elle saisit la robe et la tint devant elle comme pour la jauger. Le vêtement n'avait pas de manche, juste deux bretelles pas plus larges qu'un pouce. Le décolleté et la taille empire lui donnait quelque chose de très sage, mais aussi de très élégants, le tissu s'évasait sous la poitrine dans des lignes harmonieuses pour venir former une petite traîne sur le sol. C'était simple et dépouillé, mais à la fois original et très chic.

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas qui est ta Caroline machin chose, mais je te promets que si je rentre dans cette robe, je me marie avec… C'est exactement ce que je cherchais sans savoir que je le cherchais…

La vendeuse la guida vers une cabine et elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard dans la robe, me demandant de boutonner les petits boutons de nacres qui fermaient le vêtement dans le dos. Je lui tendis les gants en satin qui allait avec la robe et elle les enfila jusqu'aux coudes.

- Tu es superbe, m'exclamai-je. C'est exactement ce qu'il te fallait !

Elle se tourna et se retourna pour s'admirer dans le miroir.

- A quelle occasion a-t-elle été portée, demanda-t-elle en se regardant toujours.

- C'est une dame passionnée de l'époque napoléonienne qui l'a fait réaliser sur mesure pour un bal. Elle n'a hélas plus d'occasion pour la porter…

- Très bien, je la prends.

- Tu es sûre, demandai-je surprise par une décision si soudaine, d'ordinaire Alice mettait des heures à se décider.

- Je la veux…

- Demande au moins le prix, la résonnai-je.

- Je m'en moque, Papa et Maman me la paie !

- Gamine pourrie gâté, souris-je.

- Oh, Bella, je sais que c'est cella que je veux, supplia-t-elle avec une moue de petite fille contrariée.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa détermination.

- Puisque tu as la possibilité d'être capricieuse… Ne te gênes pas, la taquinai-je.

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur son visage et elle disparut dans la cabine pour ôter le vêtement, elle le rendit ensuite à la vendeuse qui commença à l'emballer.

Je ne réussis pas à lui arracher un mot tandis que la jeune femme manipulait la robe avec des gestes précautionneux, Alice était perdue dans la contemplation du vêtement.

- Elle n'est pas vraiment blanche, constata-t-elle.

Il me semblait bien qu'elle n'avait pas assez hésité que pour être réellement décidée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore vierge, déclarai-je un brin moqueuse. Après toutes ces années passées dans le lit de Jasper, j'aurai crû que…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend et lui adressait un regard suggestif.

- Idiote, c'est juste que c'est la tradition…

- La robe blanche est un symbole, mais il n'a plus lieu d'être si tu n'es plus vierge. Ca serait un peu comme mentir, et tu peux me croire personne ne voudra jamais croire que tu l'es encore. Et puis, je pensais qu'on avait décidé d'abandonner le côté traditionnel.

- Tu as probablement raison, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire béat pour le vêtement que la vendeuse terminait d'emballer.

Elle paya et nous rejoignîmes ma voiture où je m'installai derrière le volant en me replongeant dans ma léthargie empreinte de morosité.

- Il a y un problème, Bella, demanda Alice.

- Non, pas le moindre. Pourquoi, répondis-je sur un ton détaché qui ne la trompa pas.

- Tu as l'air triste…

Oui, je suis triste. Je suis même démolie. Pourquoi ? Parce que ton débile de frère m'a embrassée la semaine dernière, que j'ai ressenti mille choses que je ne voulais absolument pas éprouver dans ses bras. Il a joué avec moi, il m'a fait dû mal et il m'a laissée sur le carreau, parce que malgré le fait que ça soit un crétin de première catégorie, j'en suis amoureuse. Tu entends ça ? A-M-O-U-R-E-U-S-E ! Alors, j'ai le droit d'être triste et j'en profite !

- Non pas du tout, je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Il ne te reste plus tant de chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Je dois encore choisir la pièce montée, approuver la composition du buffet froid, choisir les compositions florales et la décoration des tables, trouver une demoiselle d'honneur…

- Oh, Rose n'a pas accepté ?

- Non, soupira Alice, elle est toujours fâchée contre moi. Je trouvai pourtant que c'était un bon compromis tu étais mon témoin et elle ma demoiselle d'honneur, mais elle est tellement butée…

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Bella. Peut-être, que j'ai été égoïste en négligeant les sentiments de Rose, c'est la sœur de Jasper et le seul membre de sa famille avec qui il a des contacts réguliers… C'est important pour lui qu'elle prenne part au mariage…

- Tu regrettes de…

- Non, bien sûr que non, Bella ! C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin à mes côtés pour ce mariage… Je suis sûre qu'Angela se ferait un plaisir d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur.

- J'en suis certaine également…

- Et donc il faut encore que nous te trouvions une robe, et une autre pour Angela si elle accepte, et un pianiste…

- Un pianiste ?

- Oui, pour jouer durant la cérémonie !

- Et Edward ?

Son prénom m'écorchait les lèvres, mais j'étais tellement étonnée qu'Alice n'ait pas pensé à lui que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le mentionner.

Alice sembla mal à l'aise et elle porta son attention sur la circulation.

- Pourquoi pas Edward, répétai-je intriguée par son attitude.

- C'est le témoin de Jasper…

- Ca ne l'empêche pas de jouer quelques morceaux à ce que je sache.

- Bella…

- Quoi ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça…

- Tu en as déjà trop dit…

- OK. Edward ne veut plus toucher un piano depuis que vous vous êtes séparés…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule !

Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout.

- Et pour le Conservatoire, comment fait-il ?

- Il a un arrangement spécial avec son maître… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus…

J'étais si hébétée que je ne pris pas garde à la circulation alentour de nous.

- BELLA !

J'effectuai une embardée pour éviter la voiture à laquelle je venais de prendre la priorité.

- Désolé, dis-je en me garant sur l'accotement le plus proche. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu conduises…

Nous échangeâmes nos places et je me calai dans le siège passager, complètement stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre.

- C'est impossible, Alice. Le piano c'était toute sa vie, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer, il était si malheureux quand il ne pouvait pas jouer durant une journée pour une raison X ou Y ! Je n'y crois pas qu'il ait pu arrêter, déblatérai-je subitement.

- Bella, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il a cessé de jouer, c'est vraiment un sujet tabou… Je suis consciente de tout ce qu'il gâche, et Dieu sait que j'aurai aimé qu'il joue pour mon mariage, mais je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis…

Je ne répondis rien, devenue muette de stupeur. Alice, elle, semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

- A moins que toi…

- Quoi moi ?

- Attend, dit-elle en faisant une manœuvre pour garer la voiture devant l'immeuble dans lequel se situait son appartement.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture et claqua la portière derrière elle, je dû courir dans les étages pour réussir à la suivre. Alice ouvrit la porte de l'appart et se plongea presque tout entière dans un placard du hall d'entrée duquel elle extirpa une grosse boite en carton.

Elle farfouilla dans la boîte faisant voler un tas de feuilles en papiers dans la pièce.

- Ah voilà ! Je l'ai !

- Quoi ?

- La partition ! C'est ce morceau que je voudrais qu'il joue, dit-elle en agitant une partition sous mes yeux.

- Mais tu a dis qu'il ne voulait plus jouer !

- Toi tu arriveras à le convaincre, Bella ! J'en suis sûre…

Je restai estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Bella, s'il te plait essaye au moins de lui parler !

- Tu es folle ma parole !

- Bella, je t'en prie, c'est tellement important pour moi, dit-elle avec un expression suppliante qui fendit ce qu'il restait de mon cœur.

- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, cédai-je.

- Oh, merci, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

Alice ne connaissait absolument pas le prix du service qu'elle venait de me demander.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**Voilà un autre chapitre qui arrive plutôt rapidement. Le prochain mettra du temps à venir, je pars en camp ce soir ! J'écrirai dès que j'aurai un moment de libre. Je suis consciente que ce chapitre n'est pas réellement ce que vous attendiez, mais il était nécessaire. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaire quand même. **


	5. Déchirement

**Chapitre 5 : Déchirement**

J' y avais longuement réfléchis. J'avais pensé à ce que j'allais lui dire, aux meilleurs mots pour ne pas le froisser, pour ne pas se blesser, pour ne pas déraper. J'avais changé d'avis mille fois, reportant toujours plus le moment d'aller le voir, changeant de lieu où l'accoster.

Puis, je m'étais résignée quand j'avais compris que le problème n'était pas ce que j'allais lui demander pour Alice, mais de me retrouver face à lui tout simplement. Ca semblait anodin et pourtant c'était trop.

A chaque fois que je saisissais mes clés et que je passais la porte dans la perspective d'aller le voir, ma résolution faiblissait. Les images de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous quinze jours auparavant me revenaient en tête, et mon corps en tremblait tant j'avais peur. Peur qu'il recommence, peur d'apprécier cela encore.

C'était ridicule, il ne m'avait embrassée que pour me convaincre, pensant sûrement que j'allais détester ça, il ne recommencerait pas. Même si j'en mourrais d'envie malgré le mal que cela m'avait fait.

J'étais encore amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, c'était simplement horrible. Horrible et douloureux. Et chaque contact avec lui n'améliorait pas les choses, même s'il ne s'était pas toujours montré sous son meilleur jour.

Nous avions tellement changé. Je n'aurai jamais cru que nous puissions un jour en venir à nous faire dû mal à ce point. Est-ce que trois ans pouvaient tellement nous changer ? Le souvenir d'Edward que j'avais n'était que douceur, délicatesse et plaisir, pas dureté, douleur et cruauté.

Nous n'étions plus nous et pourtant, je l'aimais encore, c'était à n'en rien comprendre.

Je ne comprenais également pas pourquoi, j'avais trouvé que le moment le plus propice pour lui parler était un dimanche au petit matin. Le tirer du lit ne le mettrait certainement pas de meilleure humeur.

Mais maintenant, j'étais là. Trempée et dégoulinante de pluie. Vraiment, j'avais choisi les meilleures circonstances pour le rencontrer. J'appuyai sur le bouton de la sonnette, mais aucun son ne retentit à l'intérieur de la maison. J'appuyai une seconde fois quelques minutes plus tard et il en fut de même. Je me souvins soudain de ce que Rosalie m'avait expliqué, elle ne fonctionnait plus. Je poussais donc délicatement la porte et pénétrai dans le hall d'entrée silencieux.

- Edward, appelai-je doucement.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. J'envisageai un instant de faire demi-tour, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et gravis l'escalier qui montait aux chambres. Je savais pertinemment où était celle d'Edward pour avoir passé des dizaines de week-end dans cette maison à l'époque où nous étions ensembles.

Je me figeai devant sa porte le poing levé, quand j'entendis le son qui filtrait au travers du panneau de bois. Soudain, je n'avais plus vingt-et-un ans, je n'étais plus une adulte. J'étais une ado de dix-sept ans dansant son premier slow dans les bras de son premier amoureux, incapable de refouler un tas de sentiments trop fort qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Les notes de _Hey there Delilah_ s'élevaient de la guitare d'Edward, une chanson pour laquelle je n'avais jamais eu une affection particulière sinon qu'elle était celle de notre premier slow, le soir de mon premier bal et de notre première fois aussi. Elle était liée à tellement de souvenirs étourdissants que j'évitais toujours de l'écouter. Pourquoi Edward la jouait-il ? Cette chanson était tellement liée à notre couple qu'elle ne devait certainement pas lui évoquer des choses heureuses.

Sans réfléchir, je posai la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Edward était assis sur le bord de son lit, dos à moi, ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama. Il était penché sur sa guitare et je voyais tous les muscles de son dos parfait jouer sous la peau délicate. Il était tellement beau.

Edward avait été toutes mes premières fois. Mon premier baiser, mes premières caresses, mon premier _je t'aime_, mes premières étreintes, mon premier amant. Il avait fait de chacun de ces instants un moment merveilleux. Il m'avait fait découvrir l'amour et les sentiments comme personne n'aurait pu mieux le faire. Tout avait été nouveau avec lui, et parce que nouveau violent, comme toutes les passions. C'était peut-être pour ça que j'étais toujours subjuguée par lui, fascinée, et complètement amoureuse de lui.

- Bella, s'exclama-t-il en arrêtant de jouer.

Il avait la mine froissée et fatiguée de quelqu'un qui a mal dormi.

- Edward, je ne…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es trempée !

J'avais cru qu'il allait se fâcher, qu'il s'énerverait de me voir pénétrer dans son intimité. Nous n'avions plus rien d'intime et je n'avais rien à faire là.

- Je suis venue à pied, murmurai-je en me rendant compte que mes chaussures étaient remplies d'eau. Je me suis faite surprendre par la pluie.

- Tu as traversé la moitié de Seattle à pied ?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

Il sortit une serviette de bain de sa garde-robe et me la lança.

- Sèche-toi ! Tu vas attraper la mort !

J'attrapai la serviette, mais ne bougeai pas. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour me pousser délicatement dans la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson de plaisir à son contact. Mes joues s'empourprèrent automatiquement.

- Tu es frigorifiée !

- T'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, murmurai-je en me laissant guider vers la cuisine.

J'ôtai mon anorak trempé, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes gorgées d'eau avant d'aller me caller contre le radiateur de la cuisine tout en séchant mes cheveux tandis qu'Edward faisait du café. Il m'en mit une grande tasse dans les mains.

- Tu le prends toujours avec un peu de lait, demanda-t-il.

- Ca n'a pas changé, répondis-je.

Il sourit.

- Heureusement que tout n'a pas changé… Tu étais là pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Il était un peu trop proche de moi et il me jaugeait de son regard perçant. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise quand il était si près, car l'envie irrésistible de me jeter à son cou et de lui dire à quel point j'avais été stupide trois ans auparavant me prenait à coup sûr.

- Oui, c'est Alice qui m'envoi, en réalité.

Une expression un peu déçue passa rapidement sur son visage, avant qu'une autre méfiante y pris place.

- Hum… Je dois m'attendre au pire, alors, grogna-t-il.

- Euh, je…

J'étais décontenancée par son brusque changement d'humeur et il sembla le remarquer.

- Elle pense vraiment que ce qu'elle a à me demander va me mettre en rogne pour qu'elle préfère t'envoyer te faire crucifier à sa place.

Je me mis à trembler devant son expression dure.

- En fait, elle espère que je vais arriver à te convaincre …

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Hum… Je ne le sais pas vraiment…

- Il faudrait qu'Alice et Jasper apprennent à régler leurs comptes eux-mêmes !

- Je suis désolée de te déranger…

- Ce n'est pas toi, Bella, dit-il en se radoucissant. C'est juste qu'Alice m'exaspère parfois ! Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

Je sortis de la poche de mon jeans les feuilles humides et pliées en quatre de la partition qu'Alice m'avait confiée. Je les tendis timidement à Edward.

- Un partition?

J'hochai la tête, il déplia les feuilles et une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux.

- Pour piano ? Il n'en est pas question, s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

- Edward, elle aimerait tellement que tu joues pour son mariage. Fais-le pour elle, suppliai-je tant que j'en avais encore la force.

- Non !

- Edward, s'il…

- Elle n'a pas le droit de me demander ça ! TU n'as pas le droit de me demander ça, surtout pas toi, me coupa-t-il.

- Réfléchis-y, m'écriai-je exaspérée par le ton catégorique de sa réponse.

- Je ne joue plus de piano. Et même, si je m'y remettais, je ne jouerai certainement pas CE morceau là. Alice le sait très bien !

Il remis les feuilles dans l'ordre et les agita sous mon nez.

- Tu l'as regardée avant de venir ici ?

- Je ne sais pas lire la musique, je n'y comprends rien !

- Hé bien, tu aurais peut-être dû y jeter un œil avant d'obéir stupidement à Alice !

Je m'emparai des feuilles qu'il tendait et lu le titre de la partition qui s'étalait au-dessus de la première page : _Bella Lullaby_.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ta berceuse, Bella ! Alors ne me demande pas de la jouer au mariage d'Alice, je trouve ça un peu cruel…

- Ma berceuse, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, m'énervai-je.

- Tu te souviens de ce morceau que je t'ai joué ou chanté des dizaines de fois pour que tu t'endormes ?

- Euh… Oui, mais tu n'as jamais voulu me dire ce que c'était.

- Parce que ce n'était rien, c'était un morceau que j'avais composé !

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il s'agissait de cela !

- Tu ne sais pas lire ?!

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues bien malgré moi, et je frappai du pied par terre tellement j'étais en colère de craquer une fois de plus devant lui.

- Tu peux bien parler de cruauté, ce que tu m'as fais il y a quinze jours ce n'était pas cruel peut-être, m'emportai-je.

- Si tu veux jouer à ça, je pense que tu as déjà remporté la palme de la cruauté le jour où tu as décidé d'arrêter brusquement notre relation sans plus donner aucune nouvelle, hurla-t-il.

- Oh ! Comme si ça t'avait rendu malheureux ! Tu baignais dans le bonheur sans moi !

- Tu es folle ou quoi ? Je suis… Raah ! J'étais amoureux de toi, Bella ! Tu me manquais vraiment !

Une nouvelle série de sanglots m'empêchèrent de dire quoi que ce soit durant plusieurs secondes.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Ta vie semblait pourtant _si parfaite_, tu n'avais pas l'air de souffrir tant que ça !

- Tu voulais que je t'écrive quoi ? Que j'étais malheureux, que tu me manquais horriblement, que j'avais dû mal à m'intégrer, que j'avais envie de sauter dans le premier avion pour rentrer à Seattle ? Tu voulais que je te dise ça à toi qui avais tant tenu à ce que je parte à Vienne ?

- C'était des mensonges alors ? Elle était fausse cette description de ton bonheur parfait ?

- OUI ! Tu pensais réellement que je pouvais être heureux loin de toi ? Certes, j'ai appris plus que je ne l'aurais fait nulle part ailleurs, mais ma vie ce n'était pas la musique, Bella. C'était toi !

- Tu es vraiment un crétin !

- Pardon ?

- Tu es vraiment un crétin, répétai-je plus lentement.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que si j'avais su ça… Jamais… Soit.

- Vas au bout de ta pensée, s'il te plait.

- Ca n'a aucune importance.

Nous ne dîmes rien durant un moment, nous restâmes sans bouger à un mètre l'un de l'autre, j'essayai tant bien que mal de calmer mes sanglots sans grand succès. Je levai un regard encore embué de larmes vers lui et je vis que son visage s'était adouci et qu'il avait également les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward pleurer, c'était d'autant plus choquant de voir qu'il était sur le point de le faire. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux et se recomposa une expression presque neutre.

- Je devrai partir, on se fait plus de mal que de bien...

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il les yeux baissés.

- Ouais…

Je ramassai mes vêtements et m'apprêtait à remettre mes chaussures quand il me retint par le coude. Il était dans mon dos et je n'osai pas me retourner.

- Comment en est-on arrivé là, demanda-t-il d'un voix douce.

- Je ne le sais pas… Je me le demande tous les jours...

- On ne peut pas se faire dû mal comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre.

- Je sais, mais apparemment, c'est inévitable, dis-je en réprimant de nouveau des larmes.

- Non… On peut faire un effort… Au moins pour Alice et Jasper, si ce n'est pour nous…

- Je… Ouais, tu as raison, dis-je la gorge nouée par la sincérité qu'il y avait dans ses mots.

Je cru que la conversation était finie, mais il se tenait toujours dans mon dos sans me lâcher.

- Bella…

- Oui ?

Il me força à me retourner pour pouvoir me regarder.

- Tu me manques, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Toi aussi, tu me manques…

Ses mains glissèrent doucement sur mes hanches et s'enroulèrent alentour de ma taille. Avec encore plus de lenteur il me pressa contre son torse. Je crus que j'allais défaillir tant l'air me manquait et tant mon cœur voletait nerveusement dans ma poitrine.

Mes bras se nouèrent délicatement dans sa nuque et j'enfouis mon visage contre son épaule pour respirer à plein poumon son odeur sucrée qui me manquait tant.

Je me mordis les lèvres et fermait les yeux pour empêcher les larmes d'émotion que cette étreinte me procurait de couler, mais malgré moi mes épaules s'agitèrent sous les sanglots.

- Ne pleure plus, murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux et en me serrant plus fort.

Il posa un baiser sur me sommet de mon front et dit :

- Amis ?

- Amis, répondis-je alors que les larmes repartaient de plus belle.

Savait-il que je voulais bien plus ? Que j'avais BESOIN de bien plus que d'être amie avec lui ?

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**Voilà ! Le chapitre 5 est arrivé très vite, j'ai épuisé ma réserve de chapitre là, j'ai vite corrigé celui-ci ce matin comme j'en avais le temps. Mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster… J'avais prévu de poster celui plus tard, mais vous avez tous insisté pour avoir la suite, alors… **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, on se revoit dans 15 jours au plus tard, avant j'espère. **


	6. Guérison

**Chapitre 6 : Guérison**

_**POV d'Edward**_

Elle était restée longtemps serrée contre mon torse à pleurer des larmes que je ne comprenais pas. Mes questions redoublaient ses pleurs alors, je finis par me taire, attendant que la crise passe, l'emprisonnant un peu plus entre mes bras.

Tout ne semblait être que chaos. Et malgré l'amitié que je venais de lui offrir, j'avais l'impression que cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Même si nous arrivions à faire une croix sur le passé, à l'enterrer sans essayer de le comprendre pour ne pas raviver des blessures encore à vif, je savais que je n'éprouvais pas d'amitié pour Bella et je savais à quel point ça me faisait mal de la voir, de la rencontrer, de la toucher.

Bella serait mon éternelle punition pour la plus grosse erreur que j'avais commise. Ou plutôt, LES erreurs.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris quand j'avais décidé de l'embrasser pour la faire céder. J'avais juste trouvé un prétexte pour céder à une impulsion incontrôlable : le désir de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes. Je m'étais attendu à tout, même à la gifle, sauf à la réponse qu'elle m'avait donné avant celle-ci. Elle s'était offerte, avait semblé apprécier le baiser, alors qu'elle avait toujours tout fait pour me tenir à distance d'elle, pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie. Je n'y comprenais rien.

Ses larmes se calmèrent et je desserrai mon étreinte.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant de moi.

- Ce n'est rien…

- J'ai l'impression de verser des torrents de larmes ces derniers temps, la moindre contrariété me fait pleurer, c'est pathétique.

- Non…

Elle haussa les épaules comme si cette discussion était vaine et elle m'offrit un demi sourire.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer…

Elle regarda la pluie qui tombait dru au dehors et fit une petite grimace.

- Tu n'attendrais pas que l'averse se calme ?

- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui…

- Ok. Je te raccompagne en voiture, alors. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler quelque chose.

Elle sembla vouloir protester, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et filais mettre un jeans et un sweat-shirt. En revenant dans la cuisine, je fus soulagé de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie à toutes jambes et qu'elle m'attendait patiemment.

- On y va ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle comme si elle redoutait de rester trop longtemps en ma compagnie.

Sur le trajet du retour elle ne prononça aucun mot, s'entêtant à fixer la pluie qui s'écrasait sur les trottoirs au dehors pour former des flaques d'eau dans lesquelles allaient se mouiller les rares passants qui étaient à l'extérieur par ce temps.

J'arrêtai la voiture devant la maison où elle partageait un appartement avec Angela et lui signifiait qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

- Oh, oui ! Désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées !

- Aucun problème…

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée…

Je sortis de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière, elle s'extirpa de l'habitacle et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face sous la pluie battante qui dégoulinait sur nos corps mal vêtus pour les circonstances. C'était une drôle d'image, comme une de celle qu'on ne voit que dans les mauvais films. Le garçon et la fille coincés sous la pluie se regardant dans le blanc des yeux se demandant que faire ou que dire : c'était nous.

Elle était belle même trempée jusqu'au os et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.

- Bon…A la prochaine ?

- Oui, c'est ça, répondis-je en m'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Elle commença à monter les marches du perron quand je l'interpellai.

- Oui ?

- Excuse-moi pour l'autre jour… Je n'aurai pas dû… t'embrasser…

Elle fit un sourire figé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un véritable sourire.

- Oh ! Disons que c'est oublié…

- Merci !

Elle m'envoya un signe de la main et je m'apprêtai à remonter dans la voiture que j'entendis qu'elle m'appelait à son tour.

- Que dois-je dire à Alice… pour… hum… pour le mariage ?

- Dis-lui que j'y penserai…

Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Merci, Edward. Rentre chez toi, tu vas attraper la mort.

Je lui souris à mon tour avant de m'engouffrer dans la chaleur douillette de la voiture tellement différente de l'humidité et de la froideur qui régnait au dehors.

_**POV de Bella**_

J'avais eu besoin de réfléchir longuement à la proposition d'Edward. Ne serait-ce que pour trouver de quelle manière me comporter en sa présence. Je n'avais jamais été réellement amie avec lui, même avant que nous soyons en couple. Nos relations avaient toujours été teintées d'ambiguïté.

J'avouais l'avoir évité, je ne m'étais pas présentée au cours d'Histoire de l'art cette semaine là. Pas que je n'avais pas envie de le voir, au contraire, mais il me fallait un peu de temps pour faire le point, digérer toute cette histoire afin de pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases sans se blesser, sans se faire de mal, sans s'écorcher comme nous avions pris l'habitude de le faire.

Nous avions trop souffert, il était temps d'oublier sans plus chercher à comprendre. Des explications plus amples raviveraient de mauvaises choses qu'il fallait sûrement mieux enterrer.

Nous nous étions revu le samedi suivant alors que j'assistai à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Base Ball de l'Université de Washington. Je m'occupais du journal de l'université et d'ordinaire les sujets sport ne m'incombaient pas, mais Teddy Hudson, notre journaliste sportif était en voyage culturel à Carmel, alors Fran, la rédactrice en chef, m'avait désignée à la présentation des nouveaux joueurs qui avaient intégrés l'équipe ce semestre.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Edward me regardait avec un petit air surpris sur le visage, Eléa callée sur sa hanche.

- Edward !

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc de gradin où j'étais installée.

- Hé bien, moi qui avait toujours pensé que tu détestais le sport !

- Je le déteste toujours autant, je suis là pour le journal de l'université.

- Hé bien, le rédacteur ne sait-il pas que tu es redoutable sur un terrain de sport, plaisanta-t-il en posant Eléa debout sur le banc tout en la soutenant pour qu'elle puisse voir les joueurs.

- Oh, je ne suis pas si tarte en Base Ball, souviens-toi… Enfin, à partir du moment où je reste sur les gradins… Tu es venu voir Emmett jouer ?

Emmett jouait dans l'équipe depuis sa première année de Fac.

- Oui… Lui remettre sa fille plutôt…

Il soupira.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, constatai-je sans cesser de prendre des notes sur le jeu des nouveaux membres de l'équipe.

- C'est du sport de garder cette gamine, sourit-il avec un regard pour sa nièce.

- Hum, Rosalie et Emmett ne pouvaient faire que quelque chose d'explosif à eux deux.

- Sans aucun doute !

L'entraînement se termina et Emmett nous rejoignis noir de boue et transpirant.

- Comment ça va princesse, s'exclama-t-il en faisant tourner Eléa qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. Comment s'est passée la journée ?

- Disons… Mouvementée, répondit Edward.

Emmett éclata de rire avant de s'adresser à moi :

- Bella, je sais que tu es là pour écrire sur les petits nouveaux, mais ne pourrais-tu pas glisser une petite phrase flatteuse sur le grand Emmett Cullen dans ton article ?

- Hormis qu'il ait besoin d'une bonne douche ? Euh, nan, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrai mettre !

- Même pas quelque chose du genre « malgré leurs qualités, ils n'égaleront jamais la rapidité et le talent du merveilleux Emmett Cullen » !

- J'y réfléchirai…

- Bon Edward, on se rejoint à la sortie des vestiaires ? Bella a plus !

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et disparu en direction des salles de douches. Je me levai et ramassai papiers et crayons pour rentrer chez moi.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- J'ai encore des masses de boulot, sans parler du fait que les articles sport ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, il faut que je rentre à la maison.

- Ok ! Hé bien à demain, alors…

- Demain ?

- En histoire de l'art… Tu seras là ?

- Oh, oui évidemment. A demain alors…

Il se pencha vers moi et posa sa joue contre la mienne comme deux amis se feraient la bise pour se dire au revoir.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et posai rapidement un baiser sur la joue d'Eléa avant de m'enfuir vers ma voiture où je m'engouffrai en soupirant.

J'avais toujours des sentiments pour Edward, certes. Mais ce bref entretient était encourageant. J'en étais ressortie indemne sans avoir versé de larmes, sans me sentir démolie et ça me rendait folle de joie : tout n'était pas perdu.

C'est euphorique que je rejoignis la maison où je décrétai que cette victoire méritait bien que je la fête dans un bain brûlant pour me réchauffer du froid qui avait endolori mon corps durant l'entraînement, je me mettrai à travailler sérieusement après.

J'étais à peine immergée dans l'eau depuis quelques minutes que la sonnette retentit. Comme Angela n'était pas là, je m'extirpai en râlant de la baignoire et enroulai une grande serviette alentour de moi.

Je vérifiai que la serviette de bain cachait bien toutes les parties de mon corps avant d'entrouvrir la porte en prenant soin de laisser la chaînette.

- Teddy, tu n'es pas à Carmel, m'exclamai-je en reconnaissant le visage de mon collègue.

Je défis la chaînette et le laissai pénétrer dans l'appartement malgré la gêne que me procurait ma tenue.

- Le voyage à tourné court, une épidémie de grippe, on a décidé de rentrer plutôt ! Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais tu ne répondais pas au téléphone…

- Oh, il doit encore être en panne de batterie !

- Fran tiens à ce que j'écrive l'article sur l'équipe de Base Ball puisque je suis rentré. Elle sait que le sport ce n'est pas trop ton truc.

- Oh, j'ai déjà assisté à l'entraînement, en fait…

- Ah, tu as déjà écrit quelque chose ?

- Non rien, j'en reviens. Je peux te passer mes notes, tu pourras peut-être en faire quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Elles sont dans ma chambre, je reviens tout de suite…

Je filais dans ma chambre en prenant garde à bien maintenir ma serviette autour de mon corps. Je n'arrivai pas à me rappeler où j'avais déposé ces fichues notes en rentrant et je fouillai dans tous mes tiroirs pour les retrouver quand un nouveau coup de sonnette résonna dans l'appartement.

- Teddy, pourrais-tu ouvrir, s'il te plait, c'est sûrement Angela qui a oublié ses clés, m'écriai-je de ma chambre.

J'entendis un échange de voix basses, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention me concentrant sur l'endroit où j'avais déposés ses fichues notes.

Je sortis de ma chambre telle une furie sans même jeter un œil aux deux personnes qui étaient dans le living pour me diriger vers le coin cuisine.

- Mais où sont elles passées, nom d'un chien ! Aah ! Les voilà, dis-je en brandissant avec fierté les feuilles que j'avais retrouvées sur la table de la cuisine.

Mon sang sembla quitter tous mes organes quand je reconnus la personne à qui Teddy avait ouvert la porte. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Angela !

- Edward, m'étranglai-je.

Il semblait aussi gêné que moi et Teddy n'en menait pas large non plus, des rougeurs s'étendaient sous ses tâches de rousseurs.

- Bon, Bella si tu as les notes je vais y aller, marmonna-t-il en venant vers moi pour me prendre mon carnet des mains. On se voit à la rédac' !

- Ouais, ouais, ok ! A plus Teddy…

Il quitta la pièce et je me retrouvai seule avec Edward qui ne savait où poser ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demandai-je.

- Hum, désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger toi et ton copain…

- Teddy est un collègue du journal, ce n'est pas mon petit ami !

- Oh, ah… J'avais cru que… Enfin, comme…

Il désigna ma tenue.

- J'étais en train de prendre un bain quand il est arrivé !

- Enfin soit, j'étais passé te déposer ça, j'ai oublié de te la donner tout à l'heure.

Il me tendit une invitation sur papier glacé dans les tons bleus et noirs.

- Une invitation pour un concert ?

- Oui…

- Est-ce que c'est… hum… une espèce de rendez-vous ?

- Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett seront là.

- Pourquoi tu m'invites ?

- Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que font les amis, non ?

Je réfléchis un instant.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Tu seras là ?

- D'accord.

- Très bien, dit-il le visage rayonnant avant de se pencher vers moi pour me poser un baiser sur la joue. On se voit demain…

- Et samedi…

- Oui !

Il quitta l'appartement apparemment satisfait. Je me laissai glisser le long du panneau de bois, la tête encore pleine de notre entrevue, de son baiser sur ma joue, de son odeur envoûtante et de la proposition qu'il venait de me faire.

Serions-nous repartis sur la bonne voie ? En cet instant, tout me semblait possible.

**Fin du chapitre 6**


	7. Flirt

**Chapitre 7 : Flirt**

Mon portable vibra pour la énième fois sur le bord de l'évier et je m'enfonçai le bâton de mascara dans l'œil en voulant regarder qui m'appelait.

- Aie !

- Bella, ça va, demanda Angela en passant la tête dans la salle de bain.

- Ce foutu portable n'arrête pas de sonner et je me suis mise cet engin de torture dans l'œil, pestai-je en jetant le tube de maquillage dans l'évier tout en me frottant les yeux.

Angela répondit à la personne qui m'appelait tandis que j'essayai d'apaiser la douleur en pressant une serviette humide sur mon œil meurtri.

- Allô ? Non, c'est Angela. Salut ! Oui, elle est juste là. Ok, je te la passe.

Elle me tendit mon portable dont je m'emparai avec humeur.

- Quoi encore Alice ? Oui, j'ai bien retrouvé la paire de chaussures que tu m'as fait porter pour le bal de promo !

- Je croyais qu'après toutes ces années ma sœur avait arrêté de jouer à la poupée avec toi, dit une voix douce et amusée au bout du fil.

- Oh, Edward, je pensais que c'était Alice, elle m'a au moins appelé quinze fois durant la dernière demi-heure.

Toute ma mauvaise humeur venait subitement de s'envoler.

- Tu exagères !

- A peine, soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin et magnifique qui m'emplit de joie.

- Heureuse de te faire rire. Pourquoi appelais-tu ?

- Juste pour m'assurer que tu viendrais…

- Hé bien, si je ne me tords pas la cheville avec les chaussures qu'Alice veut me faire porter, que je ne deviens pas borgne suite au coup de mascara que je viens d'infliger à mon œil gauche et que je ne plante pas ma voiture sur les trois kilomètres qui me sépare de l'endroit où on doit se retrouver, hé bien, oui je serais là !

- C'est pas gagné…

- Comme tu dis…

- Oublie le mascara et les chaussures à talons et viens en métro…

- Bonne alternative, j'approuve…

- Ecoute, je dois y aller. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- Ok ! Je serais avec Angela et Ben, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

- Aucun, mais laisse Ben conduire, c'est plus prudent, rit-il.

- Moque-toi !

- A plus tard, Bella.

Il raccrocha et je levai les yeux vers Angela qui me jaugeait avec un regard réprobateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, m'exclamai-je.

- Rien.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça alors ?

- Parce que tu flirtes avec Edward Cullen !

- Mais non, on est juste ami, m'offusquai-je.

- Bella, soupira-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait une collégienne qui vient de décrocher son premier rencard.

J'haussai les épaules avant d'examiner mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais les joues roses et un petit sourire stupide - que je m'empressai d'effacer - flottait sur mes lèvres. De plus, mon mascara avait coulé, laissant des traces noires sur mes joues. L'ensemble était plutôt ridicule.

- Est-ce que c'est si mal que les choses soient enfin rentrées dans l'ordre ?

- Non, bien sûr. J'espère juste que tu n'es pas entrain de te faire du mal… J'ai l'impression que tu attends plus qu'une simple amitié de cette relation…

- Non, je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise et que les choses vont peut-être redevenir ce qu'elles étaient entre nous…

- Fais juste attention à toi. Personne n'a envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère une nouvelle fois...

Elle quitta la salle de bains et je m'arrangeai rapidement. Suivant le conseil d'Edward, je laissai tomber le maquillage et me contentai d'enfiler une petite robe de soirée noire et de mettre les chaussures qu'Alice m'avait indiquées. Je nouai rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et rejoignis Ben et Angela qui m'attendaient dans le living-room.

Je tendis les clés de ma voiture à Ben, en lui précisant que je n'arriverai jamais à conduire avec mes escarpins et nous partîmes pour le bar où avait lieu le concert.

Ben eu quelques difficultés à trouver un endroit où garer mon antique Chevrolet et pesta un moment contre « cette stupide bagnole », mais nous arrivâmes à destination presque à l'heure. Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett nous attendaient devant l'établissement, mais il n'y avait pas d'Edward en vue.

- Edward n'est pas là, murmurai-je à Alice après l'avoir saluée.

- Il nous rejoindra après le concert, me répondit-elle comme si c'était naturel.

J'hochai la tête sans comprendre, j'étais un peu déçue et vexée qu'il ne soit pas présent à un événement où il nous avait invités.

Mon humeur se rembrunit et je ne voyais plus très bien pourquoi j'étais venue quand nous pénétrâmes dans le café noir de monde et enfumé. Alice insista pour que nous nous installions devant la scène et nous dûmes jouer des coudes et marcher sur les pieds de quelques personnes pour réaliser son souhait.

J'interrogeai Jasper sur le groupe que je ne connaissais pas et il me répondit qu'ils jouaient surtout des reprises Pop/Rock mais également quelques compositions.

Le concert démarra et j'écoutais sans grand enthousiasme. Le groupe était plutôt bon, mais je ne m'y connaissais pas assez en musique que pour émettre une critique constructive. Je cherchais Edward parmi la foule, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Je réalisai soudainement que je n'étais pas venue pour passer une soirée entre amis ou écouter un bon groupe, non. J'étais venue pour le voir lui, alors que quinze jours auparavant j'aurais tout fait pour l'éviter. Cette constatation me scandalisa, je ne pouvais pas lui permettre d'avoir une telle emprise sur ma vie, je devais me protéger.

Je regardai Angela, Alice et Rose qui se déhanchaient à quelques mètres de moi et allait les rejoindre. Je pouvais m'amuser sans Edward. Il n'était pas indispensable à mon existence. Ou du moins, je tentai de me le prouver.

J'essayai de m'amuser autant que je le pouvais, dansant avec les filles, rigolant aux blagues stupides de Ben et Emmett, discutant avec Jasper, et j'y arrivai plutôt bien d'ailleurs, mais je n'arrivai pas à m'empêcher de scruter les visages dans la salle à la recherche d'Edward de temps à autre.

L'intro de _Save Tonight_ retentit dans la salle et j'attrapai Alice par le bras.

- J'adooore cette chanson, m'exclamai-je.

- On le sait, soupirèrent en cœur Alice et Angela.

- Elle l'écoute à longueur de journée !

- Hey ! C'est une bonne chanson.

- Sûr ! A petite dose !

- Voilà une chanson que notre tout nouveau guitariste voudrait dédier à quelqu'un de particulier qui se reconnaîtra certainement, expliqua le chanteur avant de commencer à chanter.

- Aah, j'ai toujours rêvé qu'on me fasse ça, soupirai-je avec l'air tarte en prime.

- Ouvre les yeux Bella aux bois dormants, je crois que ton rêve viens de se réaliser, rit Alice.

Je levai les yeux dans la direction où elle regardait et je ne cru pas ce que j'y vis.

- Pince-moi, Angela.

Elle s'exécuta et je criai en me frottant vivement le bras.

- Hé, pas si fort !

- C'était pour que tu sois vraiment sûre que tu ne dormais pas… Alors, dis-moi, tu ne flirtais pas du tout avec Edward, n'est pas ?

- Oh, mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas ! Il est là !

- Sur scène ? Hum, c'est peut-être parce que c'est lui le fameux guitariste !

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Il ne peut pas faire ça !

- Apparemment si !

- Non, flirter ouvertement ne fait pas partie des règles du jeu !

- Les règles ont changé !

Il était là, à quelques mètres à peine de moi, planté sur le côté droit de la scène, sa guitare autour du cou, concentré sur les notes qu'il en tirait. La lumière bleutée qui tombait sur son visage et ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnait un air presque irréel.

- Ne te plains pas, apparemment il y a au moins cinquante filles ici qui se damneraient pour être à ta place.

- Normal, il est beau comme un dieu, soupirai-je.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Non, rien ! Je n'ai rien dit du tout !

Le concert se termina et Emmett proposa que nous nous dirigions vers le bar pour prendre un vers ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois, Bella, me demanda-t-il.

- Un truc fort, j'ai besoin de me remettre là…

Il me jeta un regard moqueur et dit :

- Ok, un coca. Je ne tiens pas à te ramener soule. L'alcool n'arrange pas les histoires de cœur, Bella, saches-le.

- Oui, papa.

Je me hissai sur un tabouret de bar et me mis un siroter ma boisson tout en écoutant les autres badiner.

- Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le concert, demanda Edward quand il nous eut rejoints.

- Bien, quoi que le guitariste était plutôt médiocre, répondit Jasper.

- Médiocre ? Exécrable, tu veux dire ! Il n'a pas sortit une note juste, ajouta Emmett.

- Juste bon à affoler les midinettes, continua Ben.

- Merci, les gars, je n'attendais pas moins de franchise de votre part !

- Ne les écoute pas, ils sont juste jaloux, le rassura Angela.

- Tu as été parfait !

- Génial…

- Ah, mais arrêtez de lui envoyer des fleurs, il va attraper la grosse tête !

- En parlant de grosse tête, Emmett, tu n'as pas envie que je t'aide à dégonfler la tienne, lui demanda Alice avec son plus beau sourire.

- Merci soeurette, mais je préfère la garder, il parait que ça fait partie de mon charme…

- Ou pas, s'exclama Rose.

Emmett commanda un verre pour Edward et ce dernier vint s'installer à côté de moi.

- Et toi, tu as aimé, demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

- J'ai adoré… C'était super… Tu aurais juste pu me prévenir que tu faisais partie du groupe, j'ai cru que tu nous avais posé un lapin durant un instant…

- Ca ne m'a pas semblé important l'autre jour… J'étais plutôt pressé de te rendre ton intimité…

- Ouais… Ne vas pas t'imaginer que j'ai l'habitude de me balader en serviette sous le nez de mes collègues, c'était juste un concours de circonstances…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu fais ce que tu veux, sourit-il.

- Hey ! Ed, tu ne nous présentes pas à tes amis ?

- Jerry et Chris, voici Alice, ma petite sœur et Jasper son fiancé. Emmett, mon stupide grand frère et Rose, sa femme. Angela et Ben, des amis et Bella. Les gars, voici Chris qui est le batteur du groupe et Jerry, le chanteur.

- Enchanté de rencontrer _ta chanteuse_, dit Jerry en me faisant un baise main.

Je lançais un regard d'incompréhension à Edward.

- Laisse tomber, moi non plus je ne comprends pas toujours tout ce qu'il raconte. Ce type est givré, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant d'envoyer une claque à l'arrière du crâne du chanteur.

- Vous vous êtes rencontré où ?

- Au conservatoire, nous l'avons trouvé perdu et musicalement désoeuvré…

- Ouais, on a décidé de le décoincer en lui montrant qu'il n'y avait pas que la musique classique dans la vie, ajouta Chris.

- Ah, vous ne pouviez pas avoir une meilleure idée. Je ne sais pas ce que maman a raté avec lui pour qu'il soit si coincé, se moqua Emmett.

- Ok ! J'en ai assez pris dans la tronche pour la prochaine demi-heure. Vous m'excusez, répliqua Edward en s'emparant de mes doigts. Tu danses, me demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête incapable de sortir un mot tellement j'étais surprise par sa proposition. Il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse et m'enlaça doucement. Je glissai mes doigts dans sa paume et un bras alentour de son cou avant de me lover contre son torse.

Je respirai son odeur sucrée à plein poumon pour m'en imprégner, histoire de m'en souvenir une fois qu'il m'aurait quittée.

- Tu es vraiment fâché, demandai-je pour briser le silence. Je suis sûre qu'Emmett ne voulait pas te blesser…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas en colère contre Emmett. Je cherchai juste un prétexte pour t'inviter à danser…

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de poser ma tête sur son épaule et de me laisser bercer par ses mouvements. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent à sa chemise et je fermai les yeux afin de savourer pleinement ce moment rien qu'à nous.

A la fin de la chanson, il me pressa plus fort contre lui avant de poser un baiser sur ma tempe et de me relâcher.

- Est-ce que tout ça fait partie des règles du jeu ?

- Tout ça quoi, me demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

- Le flirt, les baisers, la danse…

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des règles à respecter.

- Pour ne pas se faire de mal…

- Je ne compte pas te faire du mal…

Nous nous regardâmes longuement en silence comme si nous essayions chacun de savoir ce que l'autre désirait.

- On devrait rejoindre les autres…

- Ca serait effectivement plus sage…

Il lâcha ma main, mais posa doucement sa paume dans le creux de mes reins et elle ne quitta pas cet endroit du reste de la soirée. Une chose était sûre, je flirtais avec Edward Cullen et je ne savais pas du tout où ça allait me mener. Mais j'étais bien trop accro à lui que pour dire stop à toute cette histoire.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai l'impression que le 6 vous a un peu moins enthousiasmé. Mais je pense que celui-ci ne vous décevra pas…**

**Un grand merci à tous pour les reviews… **


	8. Invitation

**Chapitre 8 : Invitation**

_**POV de Bella**_

Depuis quelques jours le monde avait changé. Mon monde avait changé. Les couleurs semblaient plus vives, les odeurs plus fortes, les contacts plus appuyés, les sons plus bruyants, même la lumière du soleil paraissait plus vive.

C'était comme si j'étais restée enfermée dans une pièce durant des années et que j'étais rendue au monde, à sa vivacité, à sa splendeur sans transition. C'était comme être jetée dans la rue après des mois de captivité et se rendre compte que la terre à continué de tourner et les gens de vivre, sans moi.

Mes sentiments pour Edward étaient là, forts et vifs comme au premier jour, prêts à se manifester à la moindre évocation du jeune homme. Il avait suffit de les déterrer, d'arrêter de les prendre en otage et de les libérer pour qu'il s'exprimer pleinement encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

Ils me plongeaient dans un état euphorique qui persistait depuis quelques jours déjà et c'était carrément grisant, tellement différent de ce que j'avais pu ressentir durant le dernier mois. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce que c'était de se sentir bien, sans poids qui semblait peser constamment sur mes épaules ou de peine à tirer.

Pourtant, tout n'était pas gagné avec Edward. Il était clair que nous flirtions ouvertement et qu'il avait pour moi, si pas des sentiments, du moins une certaine attirance, mais il était hors de question que j'aille me jeter dans ses bras pour une histoire sans lendemain. J'avais déjà souffert à cause d'Edward Cullen, et c'était une fois de trop. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'il ressentait, et je ne serais pas plus éclairée tant que nous n'en parlerions pas, mais discuter de sentiments avec Edward était loin d'être la chose la plus aisée à faire.

Jusqu'ici nous avions réussi à parler ensemble tant que nous nous contentions d'avoir des conversations sur des sujets banals et qui n'impliquaient ni notre histoire passée, ni nos sentiments. Hélas, la discussion que j'avais besoin d'avoir avec lui réunissait les deux.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche me tirant de mes élucubrations. J'ouvris le clapet et portait l'appareil à mon oreille.

- Salut Alice !

- Bella, il faut que tu me sauves la vie !

- Ouais, sans problème. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Où es-tu ?

- Dans un parc…

- Tu pourrais être plus précise, ça m'aiderait !

- Dans un parc dans le centre de Seattle, désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment la mémoire des noms pour ce genre de chose…

- Ok ! Plus simple, est-ce que tu es loin de la pâtisserie Jenny's Bakery ?

- Ca doit être à quatre ou cinq rues, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

- Parfait ! Ecoute, il faut que tu y ailles à ma place, je suis prise dans un embouteillage depuis des lustres et j'ai une heure de retard. J'avais rendez-vous pour une dégustation afin de choisir le gâteau du mariage, j'ai déjà reporté deux fois et c'est une des pâtisseries les plus en vue de Seattle, si tu n'y vas pas je doute qu'ils voudront me proposer un autre rendez-vous.

- Très bien, j'y vais et tu me rejoins là-bas ?

- Non, dès que j'arrive à me dépêtrer de ce merdier, je file au boulot. Ma boss m'a déjà appelé trois fois pour savoir quand j'arrivai, on organise une grosse réception ce soir et il y a un problème avec les musiciens.

- Quoi ? Je choisis seule, m'étranglai-je.

- Ben, tu sélectionnes les trois meilleurs et puis tu m'appelles ! Oh, Jasper n'aime pas les fruits rouges et je pense qu'Emmett est allergique aux kiwis.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux me confier cette responsabilité ?

- Oui, tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Et puis Edward est déjà là-bas, il devait m'aider à choisir. Il te donnera son avis…

- Mais si Edward est là…

- Non, vas-y Bella, Edward est un mec, il n'a aucun sens des réalités pour ce genre de choses, me coupa-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais je n'étais pas persuadée de l'avoir plus que lui ce fameux « sens des réalités » !

- Ok, soupirai-je.

- Bella, tu es une sainte !

- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait de ma vie un éternel sacrifice.

- Ne dramatise pas, veux-tu.

- Tu viens de ruiner mon samedi après-midi au soleil, tu sais ce que c'est ça ? Un samedi de soleil à Seattle ça arrive tous les dix ans. Tu me le revaudras…

- Oui, mais je t'offre un samedi après-midi avec mon frère…

- Ouais…

- Au fait, ça avance entre vous ?

- Vois pas d'quoi tu parles, marmonnai-je.

- Oh, Bella ! Arrête…

- Alice ça va couper ! Je t'entends très mal tout d'un coup ! Prrreeeesssshht Prreeeesssht…

- Bella, non ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Prrrreeeessshhht Preeeessssht ! Alice je t'entends plus, mentis-je.

Je coupai la communication avant de me relever du coin d'herbe où j'étais allongée et de lisser mes vêtements. Mon portable vibra de nouveau et j'ouvris le texto qu'Alice m'envoyait.

**Quel sens de la comédie, je suis morte de rire.**

Je rejoignis la rue en rigolant et me rendis dans la boutique qu'Alice m'avait indiquée en quelques minutes.

Dans élan de pure futilité je pris le temps de regarder mon reflet dans la vitrine et de remettre mes cheveux en place avant de pénétrer dans le magasin dont la décoration était surchargée de tulle et d'organdi aux couleurs pastelles. La vision d'ensemble augmentée de l'odeur saturée en sucre qui régnait dans la boutique me confirma que c'était exactement le genre d'endroit que je fuyais : le temple de l'amour, des dragées et des rubans de satin, en deux mots : au secours !

- Ah, Bella !

Edward semblait aussi soulagé de me voir que si j'étais venue le sauver d'une mort atroce et hautement douloureuse et j'aurais juré qu'il priait pour être n'importe où ailleurs.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de te voir ! Je parie qu'Alice l'a fait exprès de me demander de venir ici, elle sait très bien que ce genre d'endroit me rend malade…

- Et moi avec… Mais tu n'es pas au courant du pire, ajoutai-je en décidant de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs.

- Il n'y a pas pire, répliqua-t-il avec conviction.

- Si. Alice voudrait qu'on aille récupérer sa guêpière et son porte-jartelle dans une boutique pas loin d'ici…

- Quoi ?! Pardon ?

- Ben oui, tu sais pour sa nuit de noce…

- Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher, supplia-t-il livide.

- Absolument…

Il porta sa main à son cœur et soupira.

- Tu vois qu'il y a pire que ça…

- J'adore ma sœur et je pense que je suis prêt à me plier à un bon nombre de ses caprices – interdiction de lui répéter ça – mais celui là, je pense que je n'y aurais pas cédé. Et c'est vraiment pas gentil de te foutre de moi comme ça !

- C'était juste pour te montrer que la situation pouvait être plus dramatique… Et pour le plaisir de jouer un peu avec tes nerfs, je l'avoue. Bon si, on mettait fin à ce calvaire ?

Il acquiesça et me fit signe de le suivre jusque dans la partie de la boutique aménagée en un salon de dégustation dans les tons rose bonbon. Nous nous installâmes sur une minuscule table décorée de bougies et de fleurs en soie et je me mis à jouer avec la serviette en tissu posée devant moi ne sachant comment entamer la conversation.

Avant que je n'aie trouvé quelque chose d'intelligent à lui dire, une serveuse vint déposer devant nous un énorme plateau sur lequel trônaient une vingtaine de réplique miniaturisée de gâteau de mariage.

- Voilà, bon appétit et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'un conseil.

Edward balbutia un merci et me jeta un regard effaré.

- C'est juste effrayant, articulai-je.

- J'espère que tu as oublié de dîner…

- Le principe n'est pas de tout avaler, mais juste de goûter, Edward. Mais ça fait quand même peur…

- Merci, Bella, heureusement que tu es là, que ferai-je sans toi, répliqua-t-il en riant.

- Je me le demande, je me le demande. T'as une idée de ce que veux Alice ?

- Pas la moindre !

- Ok ! On peut déjà éliminer tout ce qui contient des fruits rouges, Jasper n'aime pas ça, et tout ce qui contient du kiwi, Emmett y est allergique, expliquai-je en lisant les petites étiquettes posées à côté des gâteaux.

- Ah non, on garde le kiwi. Quand il en mage sa langue se met à enfler il ne sait plus parler, c'est super drôle.

- Ouais, ça serait super marrant, j'espère que tu auras le temps de rire avant qu'Alice t'arrache les yeux de la tête…

- Vu sous cet angle… Bon, à l'attaque, dit-il en s'emparant de sa fourchette.

L'heure qui suivit fut une longue et interminable comparaison de la meringue et de la crème au beurre en passant par la crème chantilly, le gâteau de Savoie, le bavarois, les fruits confits, le massepain, les fleurs en sucres, etc.

- On garde le citron meringué ?

- Ouais…

- Ben voilà, on en a choisit trois…

- Nan, deux…

- Quoi seulement ?

- Hélas…

- Idée : on choisit la traditionnelle pièce montée à crème au beurre et au massepain et en prime on leur demande d'ajouter deux personnages bien kitchs sur le dessus.

- Ouais, je suis sûre qu'ils doivent avoir un choix dément de personnages ringards ici.

- Oui, mais le truc c'est pas qu'il soient seulement ringards, c'est qu'il soient extrêmement kitchs.

- Alice va adorer…

- Oh, j'imagine sa tête, dis-je avec un sourire béat.

- Depuis quand jubile-tu aux dépends des autres, Bella ?

- Depuis qu'on m'oblige à ruiner des années de privation alimentaire. Là, c'est clair que j'arriverai plus à mettre mes fesses dans un bikini, c'est foutu. Je me sens déjà comme un bibendum…

Edward éclata de rire avant de répondre :

- Tu exagères, tes fesses sont parfaites.

- Tu n'en sais rien...

- Si, je les ai déjà vues…

- C'était il y a un bail… Il y a des choses qui changent...

- Ouais, t'as raison… Il faudra que je réexamine ça de plus prêt…

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

- Excuse-moi, c'était maladroit, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Ce n'est rien. Mousse au chocolat et fruit de la passion semble un bon troisième choix, dis-je pour tenter de cacher ma gêne.

- Entièrement d'accord.

Le portable d'Edward vibra et il décrocha.

- Salut Alice. Oui, on vient de terminer. Ok… Je dis que tu viendras confirmer demain matin…

Il se leva et enfila sa veste tout en continuant d'écouter Alice à qui il ne répondait plus que part des « ah, ah », « ok », « d'accord ».

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la boutique et il indiqua à la vendeuse qu'Alice viendrait confirmer son choix le lendemain avant de quitter la boutique, moi sur ses talons. Sa conversation avec sa sœur s'éternisait sur le trottoir et il s'était remis à pleuvoir alors je fis signe à Edward que je m'en allais avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue, mais il me retint par le poignet, me gardant à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Ecoute, Alice, je dois y aller là… Je te rappelle demain, il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de protester. Tu es en voiture, me demanda-t-il.

- Non, je suis à pied, j'étais dans le quartier quand Alice m'appelée.

- Ok…

Il hésita un instant avant de demander :

- Est-ce que tu crois que je peux t'inviter à dîner ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller dîner en fait…

- Ouais, je comprends…

Il semblait déçu.

- Mais, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions, dis-je pour lui indiquer que ma réponse n'était pas un refus.

- Un cinéma ?

- Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os et frigorifiée… Propose un endroit chaud ou je peux me sécher…

Ce que j'avais réellement envie c'était de me retrouver seule avec lui dans un endroit calme où nous pourrions discuter.

- Ok. Viens prendre un verre à la maison…

- Bonne idée !

Il sourit, passa un bras alentour de mes épaules, et serra mon corps contre le sien tout en m'entraînant vers sa voiture.

**Fin du chapitre 8**


	9. Réconciliations

**Chapitre 9 : Réconciliation**

_**POV d'Edward**_

Je cherchai mes clés dans mes poches sous la pluie battante, faisant le dos rond pour me protéger des rafales de vent.

- Vite, Edward, je vais mourir de froid, murmura Bella qui grelottait à côté de moi.

- Je ne trouve pas mes clés…

Elle se rapprocha et plongea sa main glacée à l'intérieur de mon imperméable et en tira mon trousseau.

- Tu les ranges toujours dans la poche intérieure, dit-elle en me mettant les clés dans la main.

Je posai un regard ébahi sur elle, j'avais parfois l'impression que nous n'étions pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde et à d'autres moments elle semblait être la personne qui me connaissait le mieux au monde.

Elle me jeta un regard perplexe et je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouver jolie avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour tenter de se réchauffer, son pull gorgé d'eau qui pendait sur ses épaules et ses cheveux trempés qui lui collaient au visage. Elle ressemblait à un petit oiseau tombé du nid un jour de pluie et j'avais une envie terrible de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réchauffer et la protéger.

- Veux-tu être responsable de mon hypothermie, Edward ?

Je glissai la clé dans la serrure, mis un coup de genou dans la porte un peu réticente et m'engouffrai dans la chaleur réconfortante de la maison.

- Quelle idée de se balader sans imperméable ! Nous ne sommes pas à Phoenix…

- Hélas, répliqua-t-elle en essorant ses cheveux dont l'eau glacée coula dans son cou provoquant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Je pendis ma veste à la patère et m'emparai de ses doigts froids pour l'entraîner dans les étages.

- Où va-t-on, demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'anxiété dans la voix.

- Juste te trouver quelque chose de sec à mettre, la rassurai-je.

Je poussai la porte de ma chambre et l'attirai à l'intérieur avant de me mettre à fouiller dans ma garde-robe à la recherche d'une chemise et d'un pull qu'elle pourrait porter. Je me tournai vers elle pour lui tendre ses effets et je vis qu'elle était empêtrée dans son chemisier.

- C'est plus facile en défaisant les boutons…

- Mes mains tremblent trop, ils glissent entre mes doigts, souffla-t-elle.

- Viens là, dis-je en l'attirant près de moi.

Je replaçai le vêtement et défis la rangée de petits boutons nacrés, dévoilant peu à peu la peau blanche et délicate du haut de sa poitrine et de son ventre.

- Retourne-toi, murmura-t-elle lorsque j'eus fini.

Je m'exécutai et je pris soin de regarder le bout de mes chaussures tandis qu'elle ôtait son jeans et qu'elle se séchait.

- Quel temps de chien ! Je suis frigorifiée !

Moi j'avais étrangement chaud et les paumes moites, la savoir presque nue à quelques centimètres de moi me mettait dans tous mes états.

Je levai les yeux en soupirant pour essayer de recouvrer un peu de sérénité et mon regard rencontra son reflet dans le miroir face à moi. J'étranglai un hoquet de surprise, ses mains venaient de passer dans son dos et dégrafaient sous soutien-gorge humide. J'y voyais à peine dans la pénombre de la chambre uniquement éclairée par la lueur blafarde de la lune qui apparaissait entre deux nuages, mais je distinguai parfaitement les contours délicats de sa silhouette. Le sous-vêtement glissa à ses pieds et je tentai de détourner les yeux pour préserver son intimité, mais la perfection de ses formes avait accroché mon regard et j'étais tout bonnement incapable de m'en détourner.

C'est à regret que je la vis enfiler ma chemise et en boutonner difficilement les boutons avant de passer mon pull par-dessus. La chemise n'était pas assez longue et elle cachait mal ses cuisses, elle tira d'ailleurs sur les pans à plusieurs reprises avant de me signifier que je pouvais me retourner.

J'avais le rouge aux joues et j'espérai de tout cœur qu'elle ne se rendrait pas compte que je l'avais observée, je posai ma main au creux de ses reins pour la pousser délicatement en direction du petit salon au rez-de-chaussée.

J'avais ce besoin constant qui devait peut-être même être étouffant de la toucher, je n'arrivai pas à me passer de poser la main sur elle, comme pour être sûr qu'elle était bien là à côté de moi et que je ne rêvai pas tout éveillé.

- Installe-toi, dis-je en ravivant les braises qui mourraient dans le feu ouvert.

Elle se blottit dans le canapé avant de ramener ses jambes contre elle. J'attrapai un plaid sur le dos d'un fauteuil et le posait sur ses épaules.

- J'ai toujours l'impression d'arriver ici trempée…

- C'est parce que tu vis encore comme si tu étais à Phoenix, ici le temps change vite… Personne ne sort sans son parapluie, même quand il y a du soleil.

- C'est tellement déprimant… Mais je devrais être habituée depuis le temps, soupira-t-elle en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas retournée à Phoenix, demandai-je en passant à la cuisine où je m'emparai d'une bouteille de vin et de deux verres.

- Oh, je n'y suis jamais retournée depuis l'été que nous avons passé ensemble là-bas, expliqua-t-elle tandis que je lui servais un verre. Ca fait près de quatre ans maintenant…

- Ca te manque ?

- Oui et non… Le soleil me manque. Mais ma mère a déménagé à Jacksonville, il y a deux ans, plus rien ne me rattache à cet endroit maintenant. Heureusement, il y a aussi du soleil à Jacksonville, sourit-elle en prenant le verre que je lui tendais.

- Dommage, on avait passé de chouettes vacances là-bas…

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. J'en ai aussi un bon souvenir…

- Ca me manque parfois…

- Quoi ?

- Des moments simples comme ceux là, j'ai l'impression que tout était beaucoup plus facile avant…

- Oui, peut-être… Nous avons changé, grandi, nous avons pris des chemins différents et nous sommes devenus d'autres personnes… Il faut croire que c'est la vie, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne me sens pas si différent…

- Tu l'es pourtant, s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des jours où je ne te connais plus et puis d'autre fois…

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

- Où tout te semble comme si rien n'avait changé, terminai-je pour elle. Je connais ça aussi…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, l'autre soir, celui du concert… J'ai eu le sentiment de te retrouver, comme si je n'étais jamais parti. Tu étais la jeune fille fragile, douce et timide que j'ai laissé il y a trois ans. Mais au fond de moi-même, je sais que tu n'es plus cette personne.

- Non ?

- Non. Tu n'es plus fragile, tu n'as plus besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi. Et tu es beaucoup moins timide, je pense que tu as trop fréquenté Emmett et Alice durant mon absence, répondis-je en souriant.

Son regard était perdu dans le vague et elle semblait triste. J'aurai voulu lui dire que je l'aimais malgré le fait qu'elle fût différente, mais c'était certainement trop tôt pour lui avouer, nous n'en étions pas encore là.

- Tu ne m'as pas rencontrée au meilleur moment de ma vie, j'avais besoin d'aide à l'époque et je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercié assez pour tout le soutien que tu as su m'offrir. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes et j'ai conscience de m'être un peu endurcie… Est-ce si mal ?

- Non, absolument pas… Je t'apprécie comme cela, murmurai-je en prenant place à côté d'elle avant de caresser doucement son bras.

Elle rougit et sembla réfléchir un instant puis elle glissa ses doigts dans ma main et dit :

- Parle-moi de ces trois ans…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Il y a tellement de choses à dire…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

- Si ! Qu'as-tu fais ? Qui as-tu rencontré ? Qu'as-tu visité ? Qu'as-tu appris ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions…

- Réponds à la plus importantes alors, est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Quelqu'un ? Tu veux dire une fille ?

- Ouais, confirma-t-elle tandis qu'une nouvelle rougeur lui montait aux joues.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux…

- Edward, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, je ne vais pas t'arracher la tête si tu m'avoues que tu as laissé une petite amie à Vienne, me coupa-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard septique avant de répondre :

- Il y a eu quelques filles…

- Quelques ?

- Deux, en fait… C'était rien de très important…

- Explique !

- D'abord je suis sorti avec une viennoise qui s'appelait Lisa, c'était quelques mois après notre… enfin bref… Ca n'a pas marché, elle était inscrite en droit à la fac de Vienne et ses copains snobinards me tapaient sur les nerfs, hélas elle ne savait pas s'en séparer…

- Dommage, dit-elle avec un air pas du tout désolé.

- Et puis il y a eu Terri, c'était un peu plus tard. Elle était inscrite en chant lyrique au Conservatoire et elle venait de New-York. On avait tous les deux le mal du pays et je crois qu'on s'est un peu consolé ensemble. Mais sincèrement, j'ai déjà oublié ce que je lui trouvais…

- C'était purement sexuel, quoi…

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Bella !

- Arrête de jouer les prudes, ça se voit à la tête que tu tires quand tu en parles… C'était bien au moins ?

- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi, dis-je avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

Elle rit avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de mec à envisager uniquement l'aspect sexuel des choses avec une fille…

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! C'était très bien, mais il n'y avait pas que ça !

- Je te fais marcher, Edward !

- Ok, super ! A ton tour !

- Moi… Hum, il y a eu également plusieurs personnes…

- Continues…

- Peut-être trois… Je suis restée plusieurs mois avec un étudiant d'histoire prénommé Lawrence avec qui je me suis ennuyée à mourir sur tous les plans, si tu veux savoir…

- Pas réellement, mais merci pour l'information.

Elle éclata de rire et termina son verre de vin.

- Et puis il n'y a eu que des relations qui n'ont pas réellement duré, justes ennuyeuses et sans grand intérêt…

Je lui resservis un verre et faillit verser le liquide à côté quand elle dit :

- Non, le mieux c'était avec toi…

Je dus reprendre contenance avant de demander :

- Sur le plan sexuel uniquement ?

- Non, sur tous les plans…

Elle m'envoya un sourire franc et je vis que ses pommettes étaient roses.

- Tu tiens toujours aussi mal l'alcool, dis-je en lui ôtant des mains le verre que je venais de lui servir.

- Non, je m'arrange ! Mais quand je bois un verre je dis tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête…

- C'est bien ce que je dis, souris-je.

Je posai son verre sur la table basse avant de me recaler dans le fauteuil confortable. Nous nous regardâmes un instant et elle se rapprocha doucement de moi. Je lui ouvris les bras et elle vint de blottir contre mon torse. Je la serrai fort, humant l'odeur de son cou où j'enfuis mon visage.

- C'est si bon d'être prêt de toi, souffla-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Je sais, soufflai-je simplement en la pressant un peu plus contre moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment à profiter l'un de l'autre dans notre bulle où rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher la perfection de cet instant. La pluie et le vent qui faisaient rage au dehors, s'écrasant contre la fenêtre et secouant les arbres, le crépitement du bois qui brûlait dans le feu et la respiration régulière de Bella contre moi renforçaient cette impression de confort et de plénitude.

Soudain, elle se détacha un peu de moi et glissa une jambe par-dessus les miennes, s'installant à califourchon sur mes cuisses avant de revenir se lover contre mon torse. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux avant de caresser délicatement mes joues puis mon front et mes paupières avant d'effleurer délicatement l'arête de mon nez pour ensuite toucher ma bouche du bout des doigts.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmura-t-elle près de mon oreille dont elle embrassa le lobe du bout des lèvres.

J'hochai la tête pour lui signifier que je l'écoutai tandis que mes mains s'emparaient de ses hanches par-dessus le pull afin de la plaquer un peu plus contre moi.

- Je… J'ai fait une grosse bêtise, Edward… Je n'aurai… Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser… Si tu savais à quel point, je le regrette et à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir fait tant de mal…

- Bella, ne dis pas ça… Tu ne le dirais pas si…

- Je suis loin d'être soûle, Edward. Je sais parfaitement ce que je raconte et ça fait même quelques jours que je m'apprête à te le dire, me coupa-t-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, dit-elle en se détachant de moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

Elle avait l'air plus que sincère et soudain mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort tandis que ses doigts tremblants continuaient de courir sur mon visage et dans mon cou prodiguant leurs caresses si douces.

- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu me pardonnes… Je t'en supplie, j'ai été si stupide de te laisser de cette manière – de te laisser tout court, en réalité. J'aimerai tellement qu'on essaye de… Enfin, je ne peux pas te demander ça, mais… Est-ce que tu penses que tu m'excuseras pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

J'observai longuement ses yeux chocolat qui tentaient de juger ma réponse avant de dire :

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis un moment… Mais, j'ai également des excuses à te présenter, je n'ai pas toujours agi de la meilleure des manières dans cette histoire…

Un sourire illumina son visage, elle posa son front contre le mien, frottant doucement le bout de son nez l'échine du mien et dans un geste un peu soudain elle écrasa ses lèvres sur ma bouche.

Le baiser fut furtif et ne dura que quelques secondes, car elle détourna rapidement le visage.

- Oh, je suis désolée, je …

- Chuuut !

Je posai ma main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer de nouveau à moi et l'embarquer dans un nouveau baiser. Ma langue passa sur ses lèvres chaudes qu'elle entrouvrit, m'autorisant l'accès à sa bouche, je la gouttai longuement, caressant sa propre langue tandis que mes mains se glissaient sous la chemise effleurant ses épaules, ses omoplates pour redescendre en un toucher léger le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bas de ses reins cambrés et longer la couture de sa petite culotte avant de refaire le chemin en sens inverse.

Sa bouche ne quittait plus mienne que pour reprendre rapidement sa respiration qui fut bientôt haletante contre mes lèvres, agitant sa poitrine sous le vêtement et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je trouvai qu'il y avait quelque chose de très sexy là-dedans.

Ses mains enflammaient chaque partie de mon corps qu'elles touchaient, elles semblaient glisser partout : dans mon cou, dans ma nuque, sur mes pectoraux, mon nombril et mes abdominaux qu'elle avait dénudés en ouvrant ma chemise.

Je fis passer le pull et la chemise par-dessus sa tête et mes mains glissèrent du creux de ses reins à ses côtes pour enfin prendre possession de ses seins dont ma bouche s'empara d'un des tétons.

Elle soupirai fort, tentai de ne pas gémir et ces bruits ajoutés au goût de ce téton que je caressai avec ma langue m'emplirent d'un sentiment ancien, comme une réminiscence, quelque chose de bon et de fort qui n'aurait pas dû cesser.

Je la fis rouler sous moi, ma bouche quittant sa poitrine pour embrasser doucement son front et le bout de son nez. Soudainement j'avais besoin de me rassurer, comme si le sentiment qui venait de m'emplir me rappelait que tout ce que nous faisions était fragile et avait encore besoin d'être protégé.

Je glissai un bras alentour de sa taille la faisant se cambrer contre moi et posai ma joue contre la sienne lorsque je sentis qu'elle était humide. La panique me prit et je glissai mes pouces sur ses joues pour sécher les larmes.

- Je… Je suis désolé, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en glissant ses bras alentour de mon cou avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Bella, je ne voulais pas te brusquer…

- Ne sois pas stupide, Edward, supplia-t-elle en enroulant ses jambes alentour de ma taille pour mieux se presser contre moi, mais les larmes ne cessaient pas.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, chuchotai-je en posant des dizaines de petits baisers sur son visage et sa gorge.

- Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, expliqua-t-elle en posant sa bouche délicatement sur la mienne. Ce sont des larmes de plaisir, c'est juste tellement bon d'être de nouveau si proche de toi, ajouta-t-elle en caressant tous les muscles de mon dos du plat de la main.

Bon Dieu qu'elle avait raison, il n'y avait rien de meilleur.

**Fin du chapitre 9**

**Alors ? Tomates ? Fleurs ? Quoi ? Fruits pourris, ah non ! **

**Elle est pas trop guimauve cette fin ? **

**Vous remarquerez que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, mais vous risquez de m'étranglez quand vous verrez la tournure que vont prendre les choses, ça va plutôt vous étonnez, je pense. Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard ! Niark ! **


	10. Plénitude

**Chapitre 10 : Plénitude**

_**POV Bella**_

L'obscurité régnait dans la petite chambre d'Edward, et un silence juste troublé par le bruit des branches d'arbres balayées par le vent et la pluie qui frappait contre la vitre pesait sur la pièce.

J'étais allongée toute nue entre ses draps, la tête enfuie dans l'oreiller, le corps à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d'Edward. Il m'avait tenue longtemps dans ses bras, tout contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice et possessive, puis quand il avait cru que je m'étais assoupie, il s'était doucement détaché de moi et n'avait pendant un long moment rien fait d'autre que me caresser les cheveux.

Je lui tournai le dos, mais je pouvais savoir avec certitude qu'il ne dormait pas, sa respiration n'était pas aussi calme et détendue que quand il rêvait. Je l'imaginai sans peine, juste à côté de moi, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, cherchant désespérément le sommeil, mais trop rongé par ses préoccupations que pour le trouver. Il était une époque, où j'avais été habituée à attendre la fin de ces longs moments d'insomnie. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il brûlait de faire en ce moment, et je me demandais ce qu'il attendait pour céder à cette envie et se vider la tête.

Les minutes passèrent, longues et pesantes, où je continuai de jouer mon rôle d'endormie pour lui laisser l'intimité dont il avait besoin. Finalement, il céda et s'extirpa délicatement du lit et j'entendis le bruit faible et si particulier d'une guitare qu'on libère de son pied. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit et il accorda son instrument, enfin il commença à jouer doucement, un morceau en arpége, beau et mélancolique.

Je l'écoutai patiemment, sans bouger, faisant semblant de dormir, comme je l'avais déjà fait des dizaines de fois quelques années auparavant. La musique d'Edward trahissait toujours ses émotions, et durant plus d'une année elle avait été mon indicateur sur ses états d'âmes, m'indiquant sans erreur l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait, m'éclairant parfois sur ses inquiétudes et les choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

Ce soir, la musique était certes un peu mélancolique, mais on entendait également du bonheur dans la mélodie et… une pointe d'espoir ? Espérait-il que tout ne s'arrête pas là entre nous ? Etait-il heureux que nous nous soyons retrouvés ? Appréhendait-il la suite des événements ? C'est ce que la chanson semblait dire, et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à cette constatation, car c'était exactement ce que j'éprouvais également.

Je me laissai bercer par la mélodie qui faisait vibrer chaque centimètre carré de mon corps et qui m'émouvait presque aux larmes quand j'entendis la voix un peu éraillée d'Edward fredonner des paroles sur l'air de la chanson. Je dus tendre l'oreille pour les entendre et comme je les comprenais mal je me retournai dans le lit pour mieux écouter ce qu'il chantait. Il cessa aussitôt de jouer, posant son instrument sur le sol et se tournant vers moi.

- Bella, murmura-t-il comme pour s'assurer que je dormais.

Je décidai que j'avais assez joué la comédie pour cette nuit et je lui répondis d'un faible « oui ».

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi pour caresser ma joue.

- Je ne dormais pas réellement…

Il s'appuya sur un coude pour pouvoir se pencher un peu plus sur moi et poser un baiser sur mon front.

- Que jouais-tu, demandai-je en me redressant doucement tout en enroulant le drap blanc autour de mon corps.

- Rien d'important… Juste un truc comme ça…

- J'aimais beaucoup… C'était de toi ?

- Euh, ouais. Mais ce n'est pas si bien que ça…

- Rejoue-la pour moi, s'il te plait, suppliai-je doucement.

Il hésita un instant avant de se rasseoir au bord du lit, me tournant le dos, il repris sa guitare et se remis à jouer le morceau. Je me rapprochai de lui, posant ma joue sur son épaule nue, perdue dans ce qu'il me jouait.

Il se remit à fredonner de sa belle voix légèrement enrouée les paroles que j'avais eu des difficultés à entendre plutôt.

Tu me demandes si j'ai envie d'une cigarette

Il est deux heures du matin, nous sommes dans un lit

Dans une ville, dans un hôtel où personne ne nous entend

Où personne ne nous connaît, où personne ne nous dérange

Par terre, il y a un pichet de vin

Et des vêtements peut-être à toi ou à moi

Le crépuscule, la radio basse

Et cette nuit est tout ce que je peux attendre d'une nuit

C'était une nuit qu'on croise uniquement dans les films

C'était une nuit, chantée dans les plus belles chansons

C'était une nuit, je ne peux pas croire que ça me soit arrivé

Mais cette nuit, je la passe avec toi

Et je suis fasciné par toi

- Voilà, dit-il en arrêtant de jouer, ça me semblait juste correspondre à l'instant…

Je ne répondis rien interdite par la beauté de cette chanson et par tout ce qu'elle avouait. Il reposa sa guitare et caressa ma joue qui n'était pas appuyée sur son épaule tandis que je calais un peu plus mon torse contre son dos en glissant mes bras alentour de sa taille.

- C'est très beau, articulai-je finalement.

- Pas tant que ça, c'est encore maladroit.

- C'est une des meilleures choses que je t'ai entendu composer…

- Merci, souffla-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front.

Il se dégagea doucement de mon étreinte pour se retourner et me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'allongea délicatement en travers du lit et il vint ensuite se blottir contre mon corps glissant une jambe entre mes cuisses avant de caresser mon mollet de s'emparer du creux de mon genoux pour remonter une de mes jambes sur sa hanche.

Il posa son front contre le mien et soupira doucement.

- Tu sembles inquiet, murmurai-je en caressant tendrement ses cheveux soyeux.

- Je… Non… Enfin…

Je fis descendre mes caresses sur sa nuque et ses clavicules que je massai délicatement avant de faire courir mes doigts sur son torse parfait.

- Détends-toi, lui murmurai-je en continuant mes caresses.

- Est-ce que…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as déjà vécu une nuit aussi parfaite, Bella ?

- J'ai déjà passé de très belles nuits dans tes bras, mais celle-ci ne ressemble à aucune autre…

Il s'empara d'une mèche de mes cheveux et l'entortilla alentour de son doigt.

- Est-ce que c'est juste le sexe qui fait ça ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

J'étais blessée tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Je veux dire… C'était parfait et il n'y a que toi pour me faire autant de bien, mais est-ce que tu crois réellement qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte pour moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Je voudrai juste savoir, s'il y a quelque chose de particulier qui te retient ici cette nuit.

- Tu sais ce qui me retient ici… C'est toi, soufflai-je en caressant son visage.

- Et qui suis-je pour toi, Bella, demanda-t-il tendrement en me serrant un peu plus fort.

Je fus décontenancée par sa question et je ne sus que répondre. Il semblait apparemment attendre ma réponse avec beaucoup d'intérêt, car je sentais son regard vrillé sur moi.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que n'importe quelle personne que tu désirerais devenir pour moi me satisferait à partir du moment où tu es auprès de moi… Je suis de nouveau trop accro à toi que pour ne pas souffrir quand tu es loin, avouai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Il enfuit son visage dans mon cou et je sentis son sourire contre ma peau, il ne répondit cependant pas, s'obstinant à embrasser ma gorge et mon décolleté.

- Et toi ? Qui voudrais-tu être pour moi, demandai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour être sûre qu'il fût attentif à ma question.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et répondit.

- Je ne me contenterai pas d'être n'importe qui pour toi... Je veux être la personne qui compte le plus, et uniquement cette personne. C'est sans concession, expliqua-t-il en posant des baisers sur le haut de ma poitrine.

- Je… D'accord. Mais c'est ce que tu as toujours été pour moi, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser pendant longtemps.

Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embrassa langoureusement, avant de dire :

- Je t'aime, Bella…

J'essayai d'articuler une réponse cohérente, mais il ne m'en laissa pas la possibilité, écrasant de nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne tandis que ses mains cherchaient mes seins et les massaient délicatement dans leurs paumes ou faisaient rouler mes tétons sous ses doigts.

Ses doigts descendirent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon bas ventre et mes hanches qu'ils caressèrent longuement tandis qu'Edward torturait le bout de mes seins de sa langue chaude et sensuelle. Une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à mon intimité dont elle s'empara et je sentis bientôt son index dessiner des cercles plaisants sur l'endroit le plus sensible de mon sexe. Je perdais la tête et lorsque deux de ses doigts me pénétrèrent, j'y pris du plaisir, mais je ne fus pas longue à le réclamer lui. J'avais de nouveau besoin de le sentir en moi, de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de sentir qu'il n'y avait rien au monde qui ne comptait plus que moi dans ses bras même pour un court instant.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son corps fatigué s'échoua délicatement sur le mien dans un ultime coup de hanche que je pus lui murmurer à quel point je l'aimais aussi.

**Fin du chapitre 10**

**Chapitre court, mais pas inutile, c'est un peu un chapitre à part que je ne pouvais pas coller avec le précédent ni avec le suivant dont l'humeur sera plus légère, je pense (Emmett et Alice sont de retour donc…).**

**Je crois que vous m'avez déclaré l'auteur sadique de la semaine voir du mois d'après vos reviews, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nos amoureux ont quand même quelques instants de bonheur à vivre avant que la situation ne se retourne. Je ne suis pas si méchante. Et puis, elle va se retourner pour mieux se rétablir, évidemment ! Sinon, ça n'a pas de sens. **

**J'ai été impressionnée, quelques lectrices ont mis partiellement le doigt sur ce qui allait se passer. Deux lectrices ont trouvé la réponse à elles deux, autant dire que j'étais un peu déçue, lol.**

**Pour la chanson, c'est une traduction approximative et inspirée de Het is een nacht de Guus Meeuwis. C'est pas la meilleure chanson de l'année quoi que je trouve la mélodie plutôt jolie, mais les paroles sont en néerlandais, c'est plutôt peu gracieux pour une oreille pas habituée. Mais les paroles correspondaient à la situation alors, voilà. Allez voir sur Youtube si ça vous branche.**

**Je voudrais ajouter un énorme merci à tous les reviewers en or massif qui m'écrivent et m'encouragent ! Vos commentaires sont simplement la meilleure récompense pour ce que je fais, je n'en voudrai pas d'autre. Un grand merci… **


	11. Imprévu

**Chapitre 11 : Imprévu**

_**POV de Bella**_

- Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip !

Je cherchai à tâtons mon portable sur la table de nuit et le portai à mon oreille en laissant retomber lourdement ma tête sur l'oreiller.

- Sais-tu quel jour on est espèce de témoin indigne ?

- Euh… Quelque chose comme le douze avril, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse et endormie.

- Allô ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Bella, Alice !

- Bella ? Tu es avec Edward ?

- Pourquoi, je serais avec ton frère, marmonnai-je en feignant l'innocence.

- Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui réponds quand j'appelle sur son portable ?

Je ne répondis rien, portant l'objet devant mes yeux. Oh putain, elle avait raison. Je passai rapidement en revue la liste des excuses les plus plausibles, mais le cerveau d'Alice capta la situation beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

- OH MON DIEU, s'écria Alice avant d'éclater de rire.

- Et merde, ronchonnai-je.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec Edward ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Je n'y crois pas !

Un fou rire la pris et je ne compris pas réellement ce qui la faisait rire, mais apparemment elle était très heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de « surprendre ». Je poussai un soupire d'agacement et je sentis les doigts d'Edward enlacer les miens, bien qu'il ait toujours les paupières closes. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas compris la situation.

Alice calma enfin son fou rire et dit :

- OK. On parlera de ça tout à l'heure ! Pour l'instant, j'aimerai parler à mon frère…

Je tapotai l'épaule d'Edward qui entrouvrit les yeux et je lui tendis son téléphone. Il me lança un regard d'incompréhension et je lui fis un sourire contrit en lui mettant son portable dans la main.

- M'suis trompée… Vraiment désolée, m'excusai-je.

Il caressa ma joue dans un geste rassurant et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Alice ? Dimanche… Euh non… Forks ? Non, je ne me rappelle pas… Ok. Je suis vraiment un horrible témoin, maintenant dis-moi où tu veux en venir… QUOI ? OH, MERDE ! Quelle heure est-il ? Alice, je… Enfin, on est vraiment désolés, on arrive… Ok, je fais passer le message…

Il raccrocha et écarta vivement la couette qui nous recouvrait avant de sauter sur ses deux pieds.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demandai-je un peu alarmée.

- Euh, tu te souviens de cette réception que mes parents donnent à Forks pour annoncer le mariage de Jasper et Alice ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Hé bien, c'est aujourd'hui… Je dirais même que c'est maintenant, ils nous attendaient pour les préparatifs, avec un peu de chance on sera là pour l'apéritif…

- Quoi tu rigoles ?

- Pas vraiment!

- Oh, ça, ça ne le fait pas, dis-je en sortant du lit à mon tour en enroulant le drap alentour de moi.

- Etant donné que nous sommes les témoins, non effectivement. Douche ?

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris la main pour m'entraîner vers la salle de bains.

- Ca me semble indispensable ! Oh non, il faut que je rentre chez moi ! Je n'ai rien à me mettre !

- Alice va prévenir Angela qui t'apportera une robe, dit-il en me posant un baiser sur les lèvres avant d'allumer l'eau et de me pousser à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche. Vas-y la première, je vais allumer la cafetière, je sens qu'elle va nous être utile…

Il quitta la pièce me laissant seule sous la douche dont je réglai volontairement l'eau un peu plus froide qu'à mon habitude histoire de me réveiller correctement. Je me savonnai et lavai mes cheveux avec application avant de couper l'eau de sortir de la cabine. Edward m'attendait et il me tendit une serviette de bain dans laquelle je m'enroulai.

- Très bien, à mon tour, dit-il en faisant glisser son boxer sur ses hanches.

Je rougis aussitôt et je pris soin de garder mon regard à hauteur de son visage.

- Un problème, demanda-t-il avec son superbe sourire en coin.

Ma salive se bloqua dans ma gorge. Dieu, pourquoi était-il aussi sexy ?

- Aucun, répondis-je tentant de donner le change.

- Ferme la bouche alors, dit-il en relevant mon menton d'un doigt.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent encore plus si c'était possible tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans la cabine de douche. Je respirai profondément pour calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Après avoir recouvré un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal, je me séchai les cheveux comme je pu avec la serviette éponge quand le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans la maison.

- Ca doit probablement être Angela, dit la voix d'Edward couverte par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrasait sur le sol.

J'enroulai ma serviette de bain alentour de mon corps avant de descendre précautionneusement au rez-de-chaussée, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de glisser dans les escaliers. Alice pouvait tolérer deux ou trois heures de retard, mais pas un témoin à l'hôpital.

Angela me jaugeait d'un regard réprobateur quand je lui ouvris la porte et je lui fis mon meilleur sourire innocent pour l'attendrir.

- Me fais pas ces yeux là...

- Tu aurais pu au moins prévenir, je me suis inquiétée ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre de découcher…

- Vraiment ? Oh, je suis désolée, mais j'ai été un peu prise par le tourbillon des événements et je n'y ai pas pensé…

- C'est ce que je constate, dit-elle avec un sourire en me regardant de haut en bas. Ca en valait la peine au moins ?

- Hum… Ouais… On ne pourrait pas discuter de ça plus tard ? Je suis vraiment pressée…

Elle me déposa une housse à vêtement dans les bras ainsi qu'un petit sac de voyage.

- J'ai t'ai apporté ce qu'Alice m'a ordonné de prendre…

- OK ! Je ferai avec, soupirai-je.

- Bon, j'y vais ! Parce que moi aussi j'ai un rôle dans ce mariage au cas où tu l'aurais oublié...

- Merci pour le « sauvetage » !

- De rien, j'avais vraiment que ça à faire, bougonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture où Ben l'attendait.

- Au fait, très jolie robe, dis-je en pensant qu'un compliment ne serait pas de trop pour me faire pardonner.

- Ouais ? C'est Alice… Elle a décrété qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ait une demoiselle d'honneur en prêt-à-porter même pour l'annonce de son mariage.

- On se retrouve là-bas, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je montai précipitamment dans la chambre à coucher où se trouvait Edward déjà qui portant un pantalon de costume et une chemise.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour poser un baiser sur mon épaule nue et caresser mon dos.

- Euh, c'est ce qu'on va voir, dis-je en jetant mon sac sur le lit pour chercher mes effets dedans.

J'en sortis une des seules petites culottes un peu sexy que je possédai, et je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer en pensant qu'Alice ne laissait échapper aucun détail.

- Un problème ?

- Hé bien… En fait… Je pense qu'Angela a oublié de m'apporter un soutien-gorge...

- Parce que tu comptes porter un soutien-gorge avec cette robe, me demanda-t-il en mettant devant mes yeux la tenue qu'il venait de sortir de sa housse.

Il s'agissait d'une robe que j'avais achetée sous l'injonction de ma meilleure amie plusieurs mois auparavant et que je n'avais tout bonnement jamais osé porter.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas porter ça…

- Je pensais que c'était une des tes robes…

- Je l'ai achetée pour qu'Alice me fiche la paix…

C'était une robe bustier gris perle super moulante dont les lacets du corsage se nouaient dans le dos.

- OK. Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix…

- Comme c'est dommage, répondit-il avec un air pas désolé du tout.

Il me tendis le vêtement ainsi que ma trousse de toilette et me pria de me dépêcher. Je fonçai vers la salle de bain où je terminai ma toilette et me maquillai légèrement avant de démêler mes cheveux encore humides et d'enfiler mes vêtements.

- Edward, au secours, l'appelai-je depuis la salle de bains.

Il arriva presque aussitôt, s'inquiétant à mon sujet.

- Je n'arriverai pas à fermer cette robe sans ton aide, dis-je avec un petit air suppliant.

- Oh, je vois, dit-il avec une voix suave.

Son sourire charmeur se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il se plaça derrière moi et caressa mes épaules du bout des doigts avant de s'emparer des lacets pour corseter la robe.

- Je préfère nettement te déshabiller, mais je ferais un effort pour cette fois…

- Je prends en compte l'ampleur de ton sacrifice, répondis-je avec le souffle haletant comme il venait de tirer un peu trop fort.

- Merci…

- C'est vrai après tout, je suis irrésistible…

- Certes…

- Mais, je le serais beaucoup moins quand j'aurai viré au violet !

- Oh ! Excuse-moi…

Il desserra prestement les lacets en s'enquit de mon état.

- Oui, ça va comme ça, soufflai-je avant de reculer pour m'admirer dans le miroir.

Je rencontrai le torse d'Edward qui posa ses mains sur mes hanches et caressa ma joue du bout du nez. Le reflet était idyllique : un superbe jeune homme dans son costume noir qui contrastait avec la blancheur diaphane de sa peau, enserrant la taille d'une jeune fille pas aussi jolie mais plutôt pas mal dans une robe qui moulait tout son corps jusqu'aux genoux. On aurait dit une photo de magazine où le publicitaire essaye de vous vendre de la beauté, du bonheur et de l'amour, sauf que dans ce cas nous n'étions pas réellement des acteurs.

Edward me retourna délicatement pour que je lui fasse face et il me serra dans une étreinte tendre et rassurante.

- Tu es superbe. Tu vas faire ne l'ombre à la future mariée…

- Je ne l'espère pas… Elle ne me le pardonnerait pas et, sincèrement, je redoute sa vengeance…

Sa bouche s'étira en une moue amusée avant de venir se poser doucement sur la mienne.

- Au fait, dis-je quand nous dûmes interrompre le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle.

- Hum, marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou qu'il picora de baisers.

- Désolé pour ce matin… Je… J'ai été distraite…

- Aucun problème, ce n'était pas un secret… Si ?

- Non, mais tu avais peut-être envie qu'on garde ça pour nous un peu plus longtemps.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'y avais pas réellement réfléchi, tout s'est enchaîné si vite…

- C'est vrai, dis-je en m'empourprant légèrement au souvenir de la nuit que nous venions de passer.

- J'adore quand tu rougis comme ça, dit-il en passant un doigt sur ma joue. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bella…

- Toi, aussi. Si tu savais à quel point…

Il me serra plus fort avant d'ajouter :

- J'espère juste qu'Alice et Angela sauront être discrètes. Je n'ai pas réellement envie de voler la vedette à Jasper et Alice, et je me passerai bien des remarques déplacées d'Emmett en public.

- Ouais, mon père sera là en plus…

- Hum… Il ne m'a jamais réellement porté dans son cœur, j'imagine que la situation ne s'est pas améliorée…

- Pas réellement, confirmai-je avec un sourire.

- Evitons juste de nous faire surprendre par lui dans une position délicate, alors. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver à portée de son arme aujourd'hui…

Je ris en repensant à cette fois où mon père m'avait surprise à moitié déshabillée dans les bras d'Edward un jour où je pensais qu'il devait rentrer tard à la maison. Charlie avait pris soin de bien mettre son arme en évidence en jetant Edward dehors.

- Si Alice et Angela ont réussi à garder ça pour elles, je pense qu'il serait mieux d'attendre ce soir pour nous dévoiler. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la comédie et t'éviter alors que je ne désire qu'être près de toi, mais je pense que ça serait plus simple pour tout le monde.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-il en posant un baiser sur mon front avant de s'écarter de moi. Allons-y alors, nous sommes déjà suffisamment en retard.

- Ouais, il y a juste un petit problème…

Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux m'interrogèrent sur la nature du problème.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m'asseoir dans ta voiture avec cette robe…

- Oh…

- D'ailleurs si je réussis à m'asseoir, je suis presque sûre que je n'arriverai plus à respirer. Et excuse-moi, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir retenir ma respiration durant les deux heures de trajet.

- Pas de problème, compte sur moi pour te déshabiller avant que tu deviennes violette…

**Fin du chapitre 11**

**Coucou, normalement ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long et Emmett et Alice devait y apparaître, mais je suis obligée de le couper en deux, car je ne pense pas pouvoir le terminer avant plusieurs jours et je n'ai pas envie de vous faire trop attendre. **

**Appuyez sur le bouton vert, j'attends vos impressions…**


	12. Réception

**Chapitre 12 : Réception**

_**POV d'Edward**_

Nous roulions déjà depuis presque deux heures quand nous dépassâmes l'antique panneau orange et vert qui annonçait que nous venions de pénétrer dans la bourgade de Forks.

Il faisait exceptionnellement beau pour un jour d'avril et le soleil brillait par-dessus les cimes verdoyantes des arbres.

Cela faisait des années que je n'étais pas retourné à Forks, depuis que j'avais quitté la maison pour rentrer au Conservatoire en réalité, et mon retour soudain et précipité avant la rentrée de janvier ne m'avait permis d'y faire un détour.

C'était étrange de revenir, ici, ça réveillait tant de souvenirs anciens, de moments d'enfance et d'adolescence heureux. Ces derniers jours mon passé n'arrêtait pas de me rattraper, et maintenant que Bella était là à mes côtés, ça n'avait plus rien de douloureux, c'était même doux et bon de se remémorer tant de bonheur.

Je posai le regard sur Bella endormie sur le siège passager. Son visage était détendu mais en partie caché par longues boucles brunes s'échouaient gracieusement sur ses épaules dénudées. Le décolleté en cœur de la robe qu'elle portait baillait légèrement dans la position ou elle était installée, me dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine.

Contrairement à ses prédictions, elle avait réussi à s'asseoir et même à respirer, et elle s'était un peu vexée quand je l'avais taquinée en lui disant qu'elle avait toujours tendance à exagérer quand il s'agissait de fringues.

C'était fou tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle, en y réfléchissant il n'y avait qu'elle qui était capable de bouleverser mes sentiments de cette manière. Je la désirai, bien sûr, très fort et de manière parfois irrépressible, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. J'éprouvai également de la tendresse pour elle et j'admirai la personne qu'elle était devenue, forte, ambitieuse, intelligente, autonome mais qui comportait également ses petits côtés fragiles tellement adorables qui me donnaient envie de la protéger de la câliner.

Et puis, il y avait toutes ses réactions physiques bizarres quand elle était à proximité de moi, mon cœur qui s'emballait, mon estomac qui se serrait, cette chaleur qui se diffusait dans mon coeur et ce besoin de l'attirer à moi, de la garder contre mon corps pour ne plus jamais la laisser repartir.

Je posai ma main sur son coude, caressant doucement la peau délicate et veloutée jusqu'au poignet dans un geste tendre pour la réveiller.

- Hé oh, ma belle, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, l'appelai-je doucement sans cesser de caresser son bras mais en reportant mon attention sur la route.

Ses sourcils se plissèrent dans une expression mécontente et un petit grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Bella au bois dormant, chantonnai-je en faisant courir mes doigts vers son épaule pour ensuite caresser son cou et sa joue.

- Pas déjà, souffla-t-elle en appuyant sa joue contre ma main.

- Et si…

- Je n'ai pas pu profiter encore un peu de toi, ronchonna-t-elle en se redressant pour s'étirer. Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt…

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil…

- C'est de ta faute, tu m'as empêché dormir toute la nuit, dit-elle alors qu'une moue faussement boudeuse étirait ses lèvres.

- Chacun sa version de l'histoire, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

Elle éclata de rire et je reposai ma main sur le volant alors qu'elle cherchait sa brosse à cheveux et quelques épingles dans son sac.

- J'ai une mine affreuse, se plaignit-elle en se regardant dans le rétroviseur.

- Hé, tu sais qu'un rétroviseur n'est pas inutile pour conduire, lui dis-je alors qu'elle le tournai vers elle pour faire son chignon.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes, supplia-t-elle en continuant de passer des épingles dans ses boucles. Si j'arrive avec cette tignasse chez toi, ta sœur va m'arracher les yeux...

- Ok… C'est vraiment parce qu'ils sont jolis alors, ça serait dommage des les abîmer, cédai-je en bifurquant dans le petit chemin de forêt qui menait à la villa.

Des rubans de satin blanc avaient été tendus de chaque côté du sentier, traçant la route jusqu'à la maison. Et bien que nous fussions en plein jour, des lampions avaient été suspendus d'arbres en arbres.

Je garai la voiture devant la villa, Bella avait terminé de se coiffer et sortait son tube de rouge à lèvres pour donner la touche finale à tenue.

- Non, dis-je en retenant son poignet qui portait le tube à sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon je ne peux plus faire ça, dis-je en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Ma bouche caressa sagement la sienne, mais j'avais envie de plus compte tenu du fait que nous avions décidé de nous tenir à distance l'un de l'autre pour l'occasion. Ma langue lécha doucement sa lèvre inférieure en suivant le contour de celle-ci et elle ne tarda pas à entrouvrir la bouche pour la mordre doucement.

Une de mes mains attrapa doucement sa nuque en prenant garde à ne pas défaire son chignon et l'autre s'empara de sa hanche pour l'attirer plus près de moi alors que ma langue se glissai dans sa bouche et se mêlai à la sienne d'une manière tendre et sensuelle presque érotique.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et Bella jeta un œil inquiet alentour de nous pour vérifier que personne nous ai remarqué entrain de nous embrasser dans une voiture, personnellement je m'en fichai.

- Allons-y, ma belle, dis-je avant de sortir de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière.

- C'est quoi notre excuse ?

- De quoi tu parles, demandai-je en l'aidant à s'extirper de la voiture car sa robe l'empêchait de bouger comme elle le voulait.

- Pour être arrivé ensemble !

- Oh, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a déjà tellement de monde qu'on ne remarquera pas que nous sommes arrivés ensembles…

- Bien, dit-elle avec un petit sourire anxieux en se détachant de moi. Rentrons alors.

Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de la maison déjà bondée, je ne connaissais pas la plupart des têtes qui m'entouraient, Jasper m'avait expliqué qu'il s'agirait surtout de collègues de Carlisle et Esmé, de quelques relations professionnelles d'Alice, certains amis d'enfance, des anciens du lycée de Forks, bref toutes les personnes qui ne seraient pas présente lors de la cérémonie de mariage que le couple avait décidé de fêter de manière plutôt intime entouré d'une cinquantaine de proches dans la maison de Seattle.

Alice et Jasper étaient au centre de l'attention, ma soeur semblait rayonner au bras de Jasper à recevoir les compliments et les félicitations entre une gorgée de champagne et une bouchée de toast.

- Edward, enfin dit-elle avec un grand sourire en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Je suis réellement désolé, Alice, chuchotai-je, j'aurai réellement aimé t'aider à préparer cette réception, ça m'est simplement sortis de la tête. Je suis vraiment un témoin horrible…

- Aucun problème, Edward… Tu es excusé vu les circonstances, sourit-elle. Mais ne me refais pas ça le jour tu mariage…

- Promis, souris-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de faire également mes excuses à Jasper.

La réception se déroula lentement, je n'avais pas vraiment le goût de ce genre de chose et je dois avouer que je m'ennuyais la plupart du temps, après l'apéritif, mon père fit un petit discours à l'intention des deux amoureux du jour et pria les convives de se diriger vers le jardin où des tonnelles blanches avaient été dressée sous lesquelles les invités s'installèrent pour déguster le buffet froid.

A mon plus grand bonheur j'avais été placé à côté de Bella pour le repas et ma main ne quitta pas sa cuisse durant le moment d'attente entre le plat et le dessert jusqu'à ce que Eléa se hisse sur mes genoux.

Visiblement, Alice et Angela n'avaient rien divulgué quant à ma relation avec Bella, car Emmett ne fit aucune remarque déplacée, et connaissant mon frère ce n'était pas parce qu'il désirai faire preuve de tact. Par contre, Rosalie et Esmé nous scrutaient Bella et moi avec un air qui en disait long, comme si elles cherchaient le moindre geste affectueux entre nous qui leur confirmerait ce qu'elles présentaient.

De temps à autre, au détour d'une conversation avec un personne relativement inconnue ou une vieille connaissance son regard croisait le mien et elle m'envoyait un petit sourire auquel je répondais par clin d'œil avant de reprendre la discussion là où je l'avais laissée.

Elle semblait s'atteler à la tâche avec relativisme et bonne volonté, parlant à tout le monde et souriant d'une manière chaleureuse aux personnes qui l'abordait, néanmoins son sourire s'effaça quand Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley qui présentait un ventre arrondi laissant présumer une grossesse bientôt à son terme l'accostèrent.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'ils lui racontaient, mais de toute évidence ils lui jouaient le tableau du beau petit couple nageant dans le bonheur. Son visage était fermé et je comprenais la situation ennuyeuse dans laquelle elle se retrouvait empêtrée, il y avait toujours des gens pour vous jeter leur bonheur au visage et vous montrer qu'ils avaient mieux réussi, c'est ce qui différenciait les bons camarades de classe qu'on revoit avec plaisir de ceux qu'on préfère éviter quand c'est possible.

Je m'excusai auprès du collègue d'Alice à qui je faisais la conversation pour m'approcher doucement de Bella.

- … Rosalie m'a appris que vous aviez rompu, il y a un moment déjà, c'est tellement dommage, vous formiez vraiment un très joli couple. Mais c'est super que vous ayez réussi à rester ami, je vous ai observé durant le repas et vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre…

Bella cherchait visiblement comment mettre fin à la discussion en restant polie.

- Oui… Excuse-moi Jess, mais…

- Jessica, Mike, les saluai-je en posant ma main dans le creux des reins de Bella dans une caresse réconfortante.

- Edward, dis un peu froidement Mike.

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez remis ensemble, ça semble plutôt bien marcher…

- Ca fait déjà quelques années, Edward. Nous attendons une petite fille pour le moi de mai, précisa Jessica.

- Toutes mes félicitations, dis-je sans prendre la peine de paraître sincère. Bella, Alice à besoin de toi pour un conseil, elle est dans la cuisine, ajoutai-je avant de poser un baiser furtif et délicat dans son cou.

- Ah, hé bien. On dirait que vous vous êtes réconciliés, marmonna Jessica.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliquai-je histoire de l'embrouiller pour lui filer une migraine mémorable en m'octroyant le plaisir de l'envoyer paître en prime.

Je ne pris pas la peine de nous excuser et poussait délicatement Bella vers la cuisine qui était pour l'instant déserte.

- Je pense qu'on a bien mérité une trêve de mondanité, dis-je en nous servant un verre de vin avant de me laisser tomber sur un tabouret du bar.

Bella s'approcha de moi et vint se caler entre mes jambes de manière à m'enlacer.

- Merci d'être venu me sauver, souffla-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée.

- De rien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il paraît que j'ai le syndrome du chevalier servant…

- En tout cas, tu viens de m'empêcher de commettre un meurtre, elle m'a vraiment énervée avec ses questions indiscrètes !

- Je me demande ce que va donner leur progéniture…

- Pauvre gamine…

- Méchante Bella, la fustigeai-je en lui ôtant le verre des mains pour pouvoir l'étreindre correctement.

- Ca fait du bien d'être méchante parfois, c'est fou, répondit-elle avant de poser sa bouche juste sous mon oreille et de dessiner le contour de ma mâchoire de dizaine de petits baisers.

J'appuyai dans le bas de son dos pour qu'elle se cambre contre moi et que je puisse sentir son corps se plaquer contre le mien. J'avais une envie folle de la caresser, de sentir ses petits seins ronds sous mes doigts ainsi que la cambrure de ses reins et la peau veloutée de son ventre mais cette robe n'était réellement pas pratique pour se genre de caresses alors je me contentai de faire courir mes doigts sur chaque morceau de peau dénudée, sa gorge, le haut de sa poitrine, ses bras et ses épaules tout en l'embrassant.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et je n'eus pas le temps d'écarter Bella de moi. Jasper nous regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte avec une expression tout à fait perdue et gênée.

- Euh, désolé… Je ne voulais pas interrompre quelque chose…

- Ce n'est rien, Jasper, c'est nous qui nous excusons, c'était inapproprié, murmura Bella en s'écartant de moi.

- Hé bien, euh… Je vais retourner dans le jardin alors… Je ne sais plus pour quoi je suis venu en fait… Tous mes vœux de bonheur…

- A toi aussi, ricanai-je devant la réaction ahurie du jeune homme.

- Non sérieux, je suis super content pour vous… Les choses rentrent enfin dans l'ordre…

Nous éclatâmes de rire et il disparu l'air toujours un peu hébété.

- Bien, je pense qu'on s'est assez fait assez surprendre aujourd'hui. Allons plutôt rejoindre le reste de ta famille, déclara Bella en me prenant par la main pour m'entraîner à l'extérieur.

La réception se termina tard ce soir là et nous attendîmes que tous les invités quittent la place pour aider Esmé et Alice à nettoyer la maison. Seul Charlie s'attarda, voulant certainement disposer d'un moment seul à seul avec sa fille. Il demanda à lui parler et Bella le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'étais juste au dessus de l'escalier, et ils ne me voyaient pas, je savais que c'était très impoli, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir savoir de quoi il souhaitait entretenir Bella, bien que j'avais mon idée là-dessus.

- Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir rentrer à la maison ?

- Non papa, j'aimerai aider Alice et Esmé à ranger tout ce bazar…

- Très bien, promets-moi juste de ne pas reprendre la route ce soir, si tu veux ta chambre est toujours prête et elle t'attend.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Esmé ne me laissera pas repartir…

- Edward non plus d'ailleurs…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, éluda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Bella…

- Bien, fais attention sur la route et ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je suis une grande fille.

- Est-ce ta manière de me dire de me mêler de mes affaires ?

Elle hésita.

- En quelques sortes…

- Bien. Sois prudente et fais attention à toi, alors.

- Oui papa… Passe une bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit ma Bella.

Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et je filai rejoindre Esmé qui terminait de nettoyer la cuisine pour que Bella ne remarque pas que je les avais écoutés.

- Que faut-il faire, demandai-je, soucieux de l'aider.

- Rien, mon chéri, j'ai presque fini, monte te reposer…

Je ne répondis pas cherchant les meilleurs mots pour lui avouer ma relation avec Bella.

- Tu ne comptes pas rentrer à Seattle ce soir, dit-elle alarmée par mon silence.

- Je reste ici ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas…

Bella pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment se plaignant contre sa robe qui commençait à la gêner réellement.

- Veux-tu que je délace le corset, demanda ma mère soucieuse d'apporter son aide.

- Merci, répondit Bella en lui présentant son dos.

- Edward sois gentleman et retourne-toi, ordonna Esmé en commençant à défaire le laçage.

J'étouffai un rire en me pliant à l'ordre de ma mère.

- Je vais demander à Alice de te préparer la chambre d'ami, ça ne serait pas sérieux de reprendre la route à cette heure, dit-elle à l'attention de Bella.

Je me retournai et lançai un regard amusé à Bella qui semblait très embarrassée.

- Ca ne sera pas la peine, maman…

- Edward ! Tu n'y penses pas… Bella ne va pas faire la route à cette heure…

- Maman, elle est venue avec moi…

- Oh ! Oh… Ah, d'accord.

Un éclair de réalisation passa sur le visage d'Esmé qui lâcha les lacets de la robe et Bella dû la retenir pour ne pas se retrouver nue au milieu de notre cuisine.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez là… Certes, j'avais bien remarqué que… Oh, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous…

Un sourire illuminait son visage et elle nous serra tour à tour dans ses bras.

- Allez vous coucher, la journée a été longue.

Nous obéîmes et j'entraînais Bella jusque dans mon ancienne chambre où je pris soin de fermer la porte. Il faisait sombre car la nuit était sans lune et j'entendis la robe de Bella tomber sur le sol ainsi que le bruit de ses chaussures qu'elle déposait dans un coin. Elle se glissa entre les draps et déclara qu'elle était épuisée. Je la rejoignis après m'être déshabillé et j'allais me caller contre son dos, emboîtant mon corps contre le sien.

- Ca me rappelle plein de souvenir cette situation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans…

- Ca me fait un peu ça aussi depuis que nous sommes arrivé… Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'étais plus venu ici… Et maintenant que tu es là contre moi sous mes draps c'est presque comme si nous avions fait un bond dans le temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé, c'est tellement étrange…

J'hochai la tête en caressant son épaule puis la courbe de son corps jusqu'à sa hanche avant de glisser ma main sur son ventre plat et de remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine effleurant la courbe de son sein.

Elle soupirait de plaisir, mais j'entendais dans ses intonations qu'elle était morte de fatigue.

- Endors-toi ma belle, tu es épuisée, murmurai-je en lui embrassant le cou.

Elle ne protesta pas glissant déjà dans le sommeil et je ne fus pas long à la rejoindre.

**Fin du chapitre 12**

**Emmett entre en scène dès le début du chapitre suivant. Merci pour toutes les reviews ! **


	13. Bonheur

**Hep ! Voilà un chapitre qui a mit du temps à venir parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité à la poster, autant préciser qu'il est classé M. **

**Chapitre 13 : Bonheur**

_**POV de Bella**_

La matinée était déjà bien avancée vu le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel et qui inondait de ses rayons dorés la chambre d'Edward, ricochant sur le corps dénudé du jeune homme. Les faisceaux de lumière illuminaient ses cheveux désordonnés, la peau nue de son dos jusque dans le creux de ses reins et le drap blanc qui recouvrait le bas de son corps, créant une vision presque divine.

Ma main se balada le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mes doigts cajolèrent le moindre muscle de son dos avant de caresser doucement ses épaules et de disparaître dans ses cheveux.

Il frissonna et je remontai la couverture sur son corps pour le protéger du froid, les journées d'avril étaient encore froides malgré le soleil qui brillait.

- J'adore quand tu t'occupe de moi de cette manière, murmura-t-il de sa voix endormie en soupirant sous les caresses que j'avais reprises.

Je fermai les yeux me préparant à savourer encore une heure ou deux d'un réveil tranquille quand un pas lourd et précipité se fit entendre dans le couloir, se rapprochant dangereusement de la chambre. Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, je pris donc soin de remonter le drap sur moi pour protéger mon corps quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sautant presque de ses gonds.

- Eeeedwaaaard, chantonna la grosse voix d'Emmett. Réveille-toi et lève-toi que je te ratatine au Base Ball ! Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur, je suis prêt à faire équipe avec notre vieux père, je te laisse Jasper comme coéquipier… OH PUTAIN !

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une impression de déjà vu, demandai-je avec ironie alors qu'Edward entourait délicatement ma taille de son bras pour me rapprocher de son corps et enfouir son visage contre mon épaule nue.

- J'sais pas… Parce que c'est certainement la huit centième fois qu'il te surprend dans mon lit, répondit-il.

- Ca doit être ça… Il devrait avoir appris à frapper à ta porte depuis le temps, ajoutai-je en recalant confortablement ma tête dans l'oreiller.

- Faut pas essayer de changer les habitudes des primates… Aucune évolution possible, marmonna Edward en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je vois, dis-je alors que mon amoureux qui m'entourait de ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. Est-ce qu'il nous fixe toujours avec son air stupide et sa bouche béante ?

- J'pense bien, répondit Edward en relavant la tête pour vérifier.

D'autres pas se firent entendre et la voix d'Alice nous parvint bientôt marmonnant un chapelet d'insultes à l'attention de son frère aîné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là !

- J'ai ENCORE surpris Bella et Edward au lit. Tu savais qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, demanda-t-il, visiblement tout heureux de pouvoir nous embarrasser.

- Te fatigue pas, Emmett, t'es en retard d'une guerre, elle nous a surpris hier, expliquai-je.

- Hé merde ! Ce genre d'exclusivité est pour moi, comment je vous fous la honte moi sinon, râla-t-il.

- Désolée, mais j'étais sur le coup depuis au moins quinze jours, répondit Alice.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Alice n'est pas le seul autre membre de cette famille… Jasper est au courant ?

- Oui, répondit ma meilleure amie.

- Et Esmé ?

- Oui…

- Et Rose…

- Probablement…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier à avoir ce genre d'informations !

- Médite bien cette question, railla Edward avant de remonter le drap sur nos têtes pour pouvoir m'embrasser à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Hé, arrêtez de vous bécoter vous deux ! C'est dégoûtant, râla Emmett. Et Carlisle ?

- Emmett, pourquoi fais-tu tout ce raffut, demanda alors la voix de son père dont les pas venaient vers la chambre.

- On va le savoir tout de suite, répondit Alice.

- Tu savais que Bella et Edward étaient de nouveau ensemble ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demanda Carlisle incrédule.

J'entendis ses pas pénétrer dans la chambre et en ressortir aussitôt.

- Emmett, pourrais-tu laisser ton frère disposer de l'intimité dont il a besoin !

- Apparemment il n'était pas au courant, dit Emmett à Alice.

- Han, han… Vu sa tête…

- Hé, au fait, s'exclama Edward.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que Bella et moi faisons en ce moment même n'est pas du domaine public, alors est-ce que vous pourriez dégager de là et vite, s'exclama-t-il en balançant un oreiller à la tête de son frère.

- Bien sûr, Edward, s'empressa d'assurer son père en tirant Emmett par le bras.

- N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte, cria Edward.

- J'imagine que c'est mort pour la partie de Base Ball, demanda Emmet.

Edward s'appuya sur un coude regarda son frère.

- Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai mieux à faire ce matin, demanda-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

- Visiblement oui, répondit Emmett.

- Hé bien, tu l'as ta réponse, s'exaspéra-t-il en rabattant les draps sur nous.

J'entendis qu'ils quittaient la chambre alors que la bouche d'Edward se posait sur ma gorge descendant doucement sur le haut de ma poitrine avant de poser une rangée de baisers entre mes seins. Il prit mon sein droit en coupe et en frôla la courbe du bout du nez avant que sa bouche s'arrondisse alentour de mon téton. Mes hanches se soulevèrent automatiquement du matelas dans un mouvement instinctif de plaisir. Il pressait le bout de mon sein entre ses lèvres et le léchait délicatement dans une caresse à la fois tendre et érotique. Il descendit encore jusqu'à mon nombril où il promena longuement sa langue sur ma peau avant de remonter jusqu'à mon sein gauche, mais cette fois sa main caressa ma hanche et glissa jusque dans le creux de mon genou.

Un véritable feu avait pris entre mes cuisses et j'avais de nouveau envie de lui d'une manière incontrôlable. Une légère pression à l'intérieur de mon genou me fit comprendre qu'il désirait que j'écarte les jambes et je m'exécutai pour permettre à ses doigts de caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Là, ses doigts experts retrouvèrent leurs marques sur mon sexe, appuyant presque automatiquement aux endroits qui me procuraient le plus de plaisir alors que sa bouche torturait toujours mon sein.

Ma respiration devint saccadée et quelques gémissements m'échappèrent alors que mes hanches s'agitaient dans un mouvement désordonné visant à augmenter mon plaisir.

Sa bouche quitta ma poitrine pour venir se poser dans un baiser tendre et presque chaste sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il continuait de me faire du bien avec ses doigts. Son regard s'ancra dans le mien, comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose et je pu voir que ce n'était pas l'amant emporté mais toujours délicat de l'autre nuit que j'avais face à moi, mais le gentleman prévenant qui s'assurait qu'il me procurait beaucoup de plaisir, j'adorai également ce côté d'Edward, mais j'aurai voulu qu'il se lâche un peu plus dans ce genre de moment.

Son index glissa en moi prenant possession de mon intimité et je perdis un instant le fil de mes idées. Sa caresse était extrêmement douce et langoureuse, même lorsqu'il se retira pour réintroduire deux doigts en moi m'arrachant des cris de plaisirs qu'il étouffa doucement d'une multitude de petits baisers.

- Chuuut, ma belle, nous ne sommes pas réellement seuls, chuchota-t-il gentiment au creux de mon oreille alors que ses mouvements s'accéléraient et que je n'arrivai plus à contrôler les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, haletai-je péniblement.

Il éclata d'un rire qu'il étouffa en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Oh et toi, demandai-je en faisant glisser ma main sur sa hanche, me rendant compte que c'était surtout moi qui profitais de cet échange et que c'était plutôt égoïste.

- Ne t'occupe de rien, profite simplement, m'ordonna-t-il doucement en posant sur ma peau une ligne de baisers allant du lobe de mon oreille jusqu'à ma clavicule.

- Mais…

- Chuut…

Ses mouvements en moi s'accélérèrent plus encore allant plus profondément dans mon intimité, augmentant le bien-être que je ressentais, et une première vague de plaisir déferlait dans mon corps quand il retira doucement ses doigts.

Je manifestai mon mécontentement, complètement frustrée par ce qu'il venait de me faire subir, mais il m'arrêta en posant une main sur ma bouche avant de passer rapidement au-dessus de moi, s'installant entre mes jambes.

Il s'allongea sur moi en veillant à ne pas trop peser sur mon corps et je sentis son sexe tendu se frotter doucement contre l'entrée du mon intimité alors que ses bras m'étreignaient tendrement.

Tout allait trop lentement selon moi, il prenait son temps et souhaitait me faire languir. Je laissai échapper un soupir de frustration et il sourit.

- Tu t'impatientes ?

J'hochai la tête en exerçant une pression dans le creux de ses reins pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais.

- J'ai envie de prendre mon temps aujourd'hui, me taquina-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

C'est vrai que les fois précédentes, nous avions été tellement heureux de nous retrouver que tout s'était fait d'une manière délicieuse mais rapide, comme si nous voulions rattraper le temps perdu.

Je me résignai à me laisser faire, visiblement c'est lui qui mènerait les choses pour cette fois. Je poussai un long soupire pour essayer d'évacuer le nœud de frustration que j'avais dans le ventre quand il me prit par surprise et se glissa très très lentement en moi.

Des mouvements longs et lents de hanches s'en suivirent entre lesquels seuls nos soupires de bien-être et le froissement des draps venaient briser le silence qui était tombé sur la chambre. Edward avait les yeux mi-clos, comme en pleine transe il avait l'air si loin et pourtant il était là, avec moi, en moi.

Ma respiration commençait à devenir essoufflée et il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour libérer un peu ma poitrine de son poids et me permettre de mieux respirer. Il embrassa longuement ma tempe avant de descendre sa bouche à hauteur de mon oreille.

- Tu es si belle, souffla-t-il.

J'étais incapable de répondre, juste bonne à m'accrocher à lui et à me focaliser sur le plaisir qu'il était entrain de me donner.

Ses doigts caressèrent mon visage, et son front se posa contre le mien alors que les mouvements de son bassin se faisaient peu à peu plus rapides et plus puissants.

- Il n'y a rien au monde qui me soit plus cher que ce que nous faisons en ce moment, être en toi, te sentir tout à moi et voir ton corps s'agiter, tes joues s'empourprer sous l'effort, tes lèvres retenir des gémissement de plaisir, murmura-t-il avec sincérité en posant ses paumes chaudes sur mes joues et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je le serrai plus fort alors qu'une drôle d'émotion prenait possession de mon corps, se mélangeant au plaisir qui semblait en enflammer chaque centimètre.

- J'ai été si stupide, Bella… La musique n'était pas ce qui comptait le plus… C'était ce qui comptait le plus avant que tu ne débarque dans mon monde. Et à partir du moment où tu y es entrée, elle ne prenait plus sens que par toi, mais il a fallu que je parte pour m'en rendre compte, expliqua-t-il doucement et difficilement, car il avait augmenté le rythme de nos ébats qui, je le sentais en moi, allaient bientôt toucher à leur fin.

J'avais désormais les yeux grand ouverts et plongés dans les siens qui exprimaient à la fois une lueur de désir et de sincérité. Il y avait eu beaucoup de déclarations et d'explications ses derniers jours, mais était-ce le moment, le lieu, l'expression de son regard, le ton de sa voix, le trop plein d'émotions que semblait subir mon corps ou tout ça à la fois, mais ce qu'il venait de me dire me bouleversait.

Des larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau sur mes joues , j'était stupidement émotive ces temps derniers et je me sentais honteuse de pleurer encore une fois alors que nous faisions l'amour, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Edward me demanda doucement pourquoi je pleurais sans cesser de bouger en moi, il avait apparemment compris que j'étais prise par l'émotion et que mes larmes n'avaient rien à voir avec toutes les sensations extraordinaires qu'il me procurait. Je pu simplement répondre que je l'aimais sans pouvoir réellement expliquer ces larmes.

- Je t'aime aussi… Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point, souffla-t-il en séchant mes larmes.

Je pensais savoir, mais je ne dis rien, me laissant envahir par la sensation presque dévastatrice que provoquait un orgasme tout proche sur mon corps. Je me concentrai sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de moi, à savoir le sexe d'Eward entre mes jambes qui me faisait tant de bien et écartai un peu plus les cuisses pour mieux accueillir les derniers coups de hanche de mon amoureux. Il jouit le premier et la sensation de sa jouissance en moi m'aida à atteindre le septième ciel. Mon corps se raidit sous les mouvements de bassin qu'il m'administrait encore et la bombe de plaisir qui s'était formée dans mon bas ventre explosa irradiant sa chaleur et sa douceur dans chaque partie de mon être.

Nous restâmes encore un long moment au lit, nos corps emmêlés, attendant de revenir à nos sens et de retrouver notre souffle. Edward m'entraîna ensuite sous la douche après que nous eûmes conclu qu'il était plutôt grossier de rester enfermés dans sa chambre toute une journée.

Emmett sembla décider que toute la maison avait assez dormi avant même que nous fûmes sortis de la salle de bains, car un bruit infernal de grosse caisse et de cymbales retentit dans toute la demeure.

- C'est quoi ça, demandai-je en enfilant une chemise d'Edward puisque c'est tout ce que j'avais à me mettre en dehors de ma robe.

- Tu te souviens de cette batterie que mes parents ont offerte à Emmett pour ses 19 ans ?

- Oui, il les a supplié pendant des mois et ensuite il a laissé tomber avant la fin de vacances d'été.

- Et bien, on dirait qu'il a décidé de s'y remettre, soupira-t-il en boutonnant son jeans.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- J'imagine que c'est sa manière de nous faire comprendre qu'on est resté assez longtemps enfermés…

- C'est vraiment un empêcheur de tourner en rond…

Edward éclata de rire tout en passant un T-shirt.

- J'espère que tu as fais ton rappel contre les mauvaises blagues salaces, car je sens que même avec un sacré vaccin on ne va pas passer outre.

- Je suis en retard de quelques années pour le rappel, soupirai-je alors qu'il m'entraînait vers les étages du bas.

- Ca va faire mal alors, dit-il avec un petit rire en posant un baiser dans mon cou.

- AH ! C'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Emmett de sa grosse voix en cessant de frapper sur l'instrument quand nous passâmes dans le salon. J'ai cru que vous ne cesseriez jamais de confondre le lit d'Edward avec un trampoline…

Mes joues s'empourprèrent malgré moi et je jetai un regard interrogatif à Edward pour savoir si nous avions fait tant de bruit. Il souffla un non imperceptible, mais je n'arrivai pourtant pas à calmer mes rougissements et Emmett su directement qu'il avait mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal.

- Alors, Bella est-ce que mon frère est toujours un bon coup après toutes ces années ? Si pas, je peux lui donner quelques cours de rattrapage, je m'y connais MOI avec les femmes…

- Je savais pas que le style « gros lourd » faisait encore tomber les nanas, t'en as de la chance Em', répliqua Edward en continuant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Plus que le style…

- Chuuut Emmett, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie que ta fille entende ça, le coupa Edward alors que la petite Eléa pointait le bout de son nez dans la pièce.

Elle se dirigea de son pas mal assuré vers Edward qui lâcha ma main pour soulever la petite du sol et la caller sur sa hanche.

- Heureusement que tu as ton oncle Jasper et ton oncle Edward pour relever le niveau de tes modèles masculins, ma belle, parce que avec ton père t'es sacrément mal partie dans la vie, souffla-t-il à Eléa qui le regardait très sérieusement.

Elle lui offrit son sourire de bébé comme si elle approuvait ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire.

- Arrête de pervertir l'esprit de ma fille, grogna Emmett sous nos éclats de rire.

Edward passa son bras libre alentour de ma hanche pour m'emmener à la cuisine où Esmé nous avais préparé un petit déjeuner tardif plus que copieux.

- Est-ce tu as cours cette semaine, Bella, me demanda-t-elle dès que je fus attablée devant une grande tasse de café et une assiette d'œuf brouillé.

- Non, ce sont les vacances de Pâques.

- Et toi Edward ?

Edward qui partageai-je son petit déjeuner avec sa nièce leva un regard suspicieux vers sa mère comme s'il essayait de savoir ce qu'elle mijotait.

- Il y a une répétition mercredi soir pour le récital de fin d'année du Conservatoire, je dois y être parce que je m'occupe des arrangements.

- Bien, vous pouvez prolonger votre week-end ici dans ce cas ! Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rose ont annulés leurs projets, ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé du temps en famille, objecta Esmé.

- Bella n'a aucun vêtement ici hormis la robe qu'elle portait hier soir, contra Edward.

- Ta sœur se fera un plaisir de lui en trouver, même si elle doit aller jusque Port Angeles pour ça…

Edward me jeta un regard d'interrogation comme pour savoir si cela me tentait de passer une partie de mes vacances à Forks.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

- Hum, j'imagine que nous allons être obligé de supporter Emmett deux ou trois jours de plus, soupira-t-il.

A la réflexion, je n'avais peut-être pas tellement envie de rester. Mon visage changea d'expression et Edward éclata de rire.

- Bien ! Nous allons trouver quelque chose pour t'habiller un peu plus dans ce cas, Bella, s'exclama Esmé.

Trop tard…

**Fin du chapitre 13**

**Merci pour toutes vos, reviews, je crois qu'on a dépassé les 500 depuis quelques jours, là. J'y crois vraiment pas… Merci pour tous vos encouragements. **


	14. Piano

**Chapitre 14 : Piano**

_**POV de Bella**_

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'eus tout juste le temps d'interpeller Edward avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

- Edward ! Où vas-tu, chuchotai-je en remarquant qu'il n'était encore que 8h30 et que tout le monde ne devait pas être levé dans la maison.

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire avant de revenir vers le lit et de s'agenouiller à mon chevet. Il remonta les couvertures sur moi et me posa un baiser sur le haut de front en murmurant :

- Bon matin, ma belle…

Il caressa mes joues et mes épaules tout en embrassant mon visage d'une manière très cajoleuse, presque trop.

- Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt, souffla-t-il en posant un baiser dans ma gorge.

- C'est bien pour ça que je me demande ce que tu fais déjà debout, t'apprêtant à me quitter sans le moindre petit câlin , dis-je avec mon plus bel air de chien battu.

Il posa un baiser chaste en guise d'excuses sur mes lèvres avant d'expliquer :

- Il est temps qu'Emmett goûte à la médecine qu'il administre.

La veille son frère ne s'était pas contenté de nous déranger au petit matin, il avait également veillé à ponctuer la journée de remarques embarrassantes sur notre vie sexuelle, posant les questions les plus intimes et s'amusant de mes rougissements quasi instantanés.

- Ne joue pas à ça, Edward, le prévins-je.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il amusé.

- Emmett est plus fort que quiconque à ce jeu là, ça va être l'escalade… Il n'arrêtera pas de nous embêter simplement parce que tu rentres dans son jeu.

Il fronça les sourcils et dit :

- On verra, je tente.

Il posa un dernier baiser sur ma bouche et quitta la pièce avant même que je n'eus le temps de protester. Je me penchai pour ramasser au pied du lit la chemise qu'Edward avait abandonné là la veille, juste par peur des représailles. Je ne préférai pas être à moitié nue si Emmett devait débarquer une fois de plus dans la chambre.

Je venais juste de terminer de boutonner le vêtement quand je vis une petite main se faufiler dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'Edward avait laissé ouverte. La petite silhouette d'Eléa apparut.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dis-je doucement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit.

Elle sourit et je lui ouvris les bras pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre. Je la hissai sur le matelas et commençai avec elle une conversation à sens unique puisque les réponses à mes questions n'étaient que des éclats de rires et des gazouillements.

Je n'avais jamais eu réellement envie d'enfant, mais depuis qu'Eléa était apparue dans la vie d'Emmett et Rosalie, je posai un regard nouveau sur cette perspective. Je trouvais que ce bébé avait vraiment soudé leur couple et que la maternité avait rendue Rose d'autant plus belle. L'arrivée d'Eléa avait également changé Emmett, il était devenu plus mature même s'il n'avait pas renoncé à ses blagues de potache.

Je glissai mes doigts dans les boucles blondes et soyeuses que la petite avait certainement hérité de la famille de Rosalie, puisque Jasper avait les mêmes, quand l'intro de _One More Time _de _Daftpunk _ retentit dans toute la maison déchirant le silence apaisant qui y régnait.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et la voix d'Edward hurler par-dessus la musique :

- EMMETT CULLEN, IL EST L'HEURE DE TE TIRER DE TON LIT !

- PUTAIN, EDWARD DEGAGE DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE RABOTTE TA FACE DE RAT !

La porte claqua aussitôt, la musique cessa et Edward revint dans la chambre, blanc comme un linge.

- Ca ne va pas, demandai-je inquiétée par la pâleur de son teint.

- Disons que j'essaye d'effacer de ma tête ce que je viens de voir, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté d'Eléa.

- Ils étaient entrain de…

- Ouais, lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête comme pour en faire sortir les images qu'il avait vues.

- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas faire ça, rigolai-je.

- Ca te fait rire ?

- Tu devrais voir ta tête !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée, et Emmett attrapa Edward par l'encolure de son T-shirt.

- Tu vas payer, Cullen, lui assura-t-il.

Un combat de catch amical débuta entre les deux garçons où tous les coups même les plus déloyaux étaient apparemment permis.

Alice, Jasper et Rose nous rejoignirent bientôt alertés par le bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, me demanda ma meilleure amie en se laissant tomber à la place qu'Edward occupait quelques minutes auparavant.

- Edward a surpris Rose et Emmett dans une position délicate, expliquai-je.

La situation semblait amuser tout le monde, particulièrement Eléa qui encourageait son père avec un des seuls mots qu'elle connaissait déjà « papa ». Quand Emmett vaincu Edward en lui faisant un croche pied avant de s'asseoir sur son torse, le combat fut terminé, mais pas avant qu'Emmett eut humilié publiquement Edward.

- Répète après moi : Mon frère est le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus doué et le plus intelligent, bien plus que moi qui ne suis qu'un petit cafard insignifiant.

- Non, pas question, suffoqua Edward.

- Ok. Je vais être obligé de rester assis sur toi durant un moment. Les filles aller prévenir Esmé qu'on va tarder un peu à prendre le petit-déj'.

Edward se débattait pour pouvoir happer de l'air et son teint ne tarda pas à virer au rouge.

- Dépêche, mon grand, tu vas étouffer !

- Ca va c'est bon, souffla Edward. Mon frère est le plus grand le plus beau, le plus doué et le plus intelligent… Quoi encore ? Ah oui… Bien plus que moi qui ne suis qu'un petit cafard insignifiant…

- Tu vois c'était pas si dur, le félicita Emmett en le libérant.

- Puis-je ajouter quelque chose à ton éloge, demanda Edward après avoir repris son souffle.

- Evidemment…

- Tu es également la plus grosse brute et le plus sombre crétin qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant de s'enfuir vers les étages du bas alors qu'Emmett se jetai de nouveau sur lui.

- C'est ça espèce de lâche, cours dans les jupes de maman ! Comme si elle me faisait encore peur !

Après une matinée mouvementée et bruyante durant laquelle Edward avait vainement tenté d'inculquer à son frère le sens du rythme, je m'étais laissée tomber dans un fauteuil du bureau de Carlisle avec un livre histoire de me détendre un peu et de profiter de ces quelques moments de silence.

Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esmé et Eléa avaient décidés de profiter du soleil pour aller se balader le long de la rivière et la maison avait enfin recouvré son calme. Je ne lisais que depuis quelques instants quand une musique douce et envoûtante retentit dans la demeure.

C'était une mélodie tirée sans conteste d'un piano, je pensais d'abord qu'Edward écoutait un peu trop fort un album de Chopin quand je remarquai que la musique était trop claire et que quelques maladresses s'y entendaient.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je posai mon livre avant de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers. Edward se trouvait dans le salon, assis au piano, si concentré sur les notes qu'il en tirait qu'il ne m'avait même pas remarquée.

Il s'agaça alors qu'il callait sur une partie plus délicate d'un morceau à cause de ses doigts restés trop longtemps inactifs et ayant probablement perdu de leur agilité. Il abandonna le morceau et soupira, avant de reprendre avec _Pour Elise_ de Beethoven. J'adorai cette chanson alors, plutôt que de manifester ma présence, je m'adossai contre le mur et me laissai envahir par la beauté des notes qu'Edward tirait de son instrument.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et referma violement le piano, perdant patience alors qu'il butait une nouvelle fois sur les notes. Je ne bougeai toujours pas quand il posa les coudes sur l'instrument et enfuit son visage dans ses mains en marmonnant :

- Courage Edward, tu peux le faire…

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait, il avait été un pianiste prodige, et était doué un talent incroyable pour la musique, son maître l'avait choisi parmi tant d'autres pour être son assistant. Il lui suffisait d'un peu d'entraînement…

Il serra les poings et fit craquer ses doigts avant de rouvrir le piano et de se remettre à jouer un morceau qui m'envoya littéralement un coup de poing dans le ventre tant il m'évoquait des souvenirs lointains : ma berceuse. Cette fameuse chanson qu'il ne voulait jouer sous aucun prétexte quelques semaines auparavant.

La musique s'éleva douce, tendre et poignante comme elle l'avait toujours été. Avec ce petit quelque chose ajouté que me procurait le fait de savoir désormais qu'il l'avait écrite pour moi, ce que j'avais ignoré jusqu'au jour de notre fameuse dispute dans la cuisine de la villa de Seattle.

Il l'exécuta à la perfection comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé de la jouer, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il avait certainement essayé de l'oublier, comme moi je m'étais efforcée de faire sortir de ma vie tout ce qui m'évoquait notre relation passée.

Il termina le morceau et un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Quelle ironie, murmura-t-il.

Il repris la chanson une seconde fois, et lorsqu'il l'entama une troisième fois, je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés sur la banquette avant de poser doucement ma joue contre son épaule.

Il sourit sans cesser de mouvoir ses doigts sur le clavier, j'adorai le contempler dans ces moments là. Un petit pli apparaissait entre ses sourcils, une moue sérieuse tordait sa bouche et un air concentré s'emparait de ses traits, lui conférant un air parfois un peu sévère mais qui n'altérait en rien sa beauté mystérieuse.

La chanson se finit sur une poignée de notes mélancoliques, mais il reprit presque automatiquement avec un autre morceau que j'adorai : _Listen to your heart._

- Je sais que tu trouves cette chanson mièvre à mourir, soufflai-je.

- Mais toi, tu l'aimes, répondit-il sans quitter le clavier des yeux.

- J'imagine que c'est mon petit côté adolescente attardée qui s'exprime ici.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tout ce qui vient de toi semble m'inspirer…

J'étais fascinée par la manière dont ces doigts glissaient sur les touches noires et blanches, c'était tout simplement époustouflant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as arrêté de jouer, le piano est vraiment ton moyen d'expression, tu sais me faire ressentir tellement de chose quand tu joues…

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de danser sur les touches nacrées et il se tourna vers moi, je crus l'avoir blessé, mais il cherchait apparemment les mots pour me répondre.

- Je… Je te l'ai expliqué hier… C'est toi qui donnais un sens à la musique. Sans toi, elle n'en avait plus.

Je l'entourai de mes bras et me callai confortablement contre lui, attendant qu'il continue.

- Le piano est un instrument très intime… Quand tu en joues, tu fais ressentir une foule de choses à tes auditeurs, mais c'est un centième de ce que l'instrument te fait ressentir. Ce que j'éprouvais quand je jouais était simplement devenu insupportable. Je pensais toujours à toi, au fait que tu me manquais et que j'avais envie de te voir. Mes regrets me revenait en plein visage et finalement, j'en suis même venu à penser que c'était à cause du piano que j'avais perdu la seule personne qui avait réellement compté dans ma vie. J'ai simplement arrêté, non sans une certaine amertume, je n'éprouvais plus de plaisir à jouer, juste de la douleur.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de l'enlacer. Cette explication ne demandait pas de commentaire. Edward glissa délicatement sa main dans ma nuque et en caressa la peau du bout des doigts, effleurant parfois le haut de mon dos et mes clavicules sous le tissu de ma camisole.

- Aujourd'hui tout ça n'a plus d'importance, je n'éprouve plus de peine à penser à toi, à évoquer nos souvenirs bons ou mauvais. J'ai accepté le fait d'avoir fait des erreurs, d'avoir perdu du temps à tes côtés et j'ai ravalé la rancune qui m'animait encore lorsque je suis rentré à Seattle. Et comme mes sentiments ne me posent plus de problèmes, le piano non plus.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, soufflai-je.

- Ou presque… Je suis franchement rouillé…

- Pas tant que ça, le rassurai-je.

- Si, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ca reviendra… Avec beaucoup d'entraînement.

Je posai un baiser d'encouragement sur sa joue et il m'attira contre lui, si bien que je me retrouvai à califourchon sur ses genoux, calée entre son torse et l'instrument.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Il hocha la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Est-ce que… Hum…

Voyant que j'hésitai il enserra mes hanches et plongea son regard dans le mien dans une attitude rassurante.

- Est-ce que tu serais revenu ? Si ton maître n'avait pas eu cette opportunité, est-ce que tu serais rentré pour me voir ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- J'y ai souvent pensé, sincèrement. A certains moments plus que d'autres, c'est vrai. J'ai souhaité régulièrement sauter dans le premier avion pour Seattle et venir frapper à ta porte, parfois juste par envie de te voir, d'autres pour obtenir une explication à ce silence si soudain. Il y avait des périodes où je me sentais terriblement seul, durant les fêtes notamment. La veille de Noël, il y'a deux ans, j'ai demandé à mon colocataire de me déposer à l'Aéroport. Là, j'ai acheté ce fameux billet d'avion pour Seattle et, dans le fond de moi-même, je savais que ce n'était ni Esmé, ni Alice, ni aucun membre de ma famille que j'avais le plus envie de revoir et de serrer dans mes bras. C'était toi. Je suis entré dans la salle d'embarquement et je me suis mis à penser à toi, à nous, à la manière dont on s'était quitté. Je me suis imaginé ta réaction lorsque tu m'aurais trouvé sur le pas de ta porte, interrompant peut-être ton réveillon dans les bras de ton petit ami. Je me suis rendu compte que te revoir allait simplement me faire du mal. Alors, j'ai fait demi-tour.

- Ca faisait un an presque jour pour jour que tu n'avais plus de nouvelle de moi, soufflai-je.

- Oui, je n'en avais plus eues à partir du moment où je t'avais annoncé que je ne pouvais pas rentrer pour les fêtes l'année précédente.

- Je l'ai passé seule ce Noël là. J'étais déprimée et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de faire la fête, je pense que dans le fond de moi-même, j'espérai que tu viennes. Ca me semblait vraiment ridicule à l'époque, d'ailleurs.

Je l'embrassai tendrement avant de le laisser poursuivre.

- J'avais une vie pas si mal à Vienne, quelques amis, des occupations... J'ai essayé de m'en contenter et d'aller de l'avant. Mais quand Mr Neumann m'a annoncé qu'une chaire lui avait été proposée au Conservatoire de Seattle, qu'une connaissance pouvait le faire rentrer dans le philharmonique et que si je désirai poursuivre mes études je n'avais d'autre choix que de le suivre, j'ai directement pensé à toi. Je te le promets, c'est ton visage et ton sourire que j'ai eu envie de retrouver en premier avant celui de mes frères ou de quiconque.

Je souris doucement avant de lui dire :

- Je te crois.

Il me serra dans ses bras et cala sa joue contre la mienne avant de murmurer :

- C'est si bon de se retrouver un peu seul tous les deux.

- J'aime ça aussi, soufflai-je alors que ses mains caressaient mes hanches sous ma camisole avant de remonter très doucement le long de mes côtes pour s'emparer de mes seins par-dessus mon soutien-gorge. Personne pour nous surprendre, ni pour nous interrompre, juste toi et moi : que du bonheur.

- Où sont Alice et Jasper ?

- Hum, je crois que ce pauvre Jasper s'est fait entraîner dans une séance de shopping à Port Angeles.

- Dieu ait son âme, soupira Edward tandis que ses pouces caressaient mes tétons tendus vers lui au-dessus du tissu de mon sous-vêtement.

Je gloussai autant à cause de sa remarque que de ses doigts qui me chatouillaient en cherchant l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Je le laissai la défaire et il caressa longuement mon dos, la cambrure de mes reins et le haut de mes fesses pendant que je déboutonnai tous les petits boutons de sa chemise blanche.

Quand j'eus fini, il attrapa l'ourlet de ma camisole pour la passer par-dessus ma tête et fit glisser mon soutien-gorge sur le sol. Je me plaquai contre son torse nu, savourant le contact de la peau douce de son torse sur mes seins. Une de ses mains se plaqua dans le creux de mes reins pour m'obliger à me cambrer contre son corps tandis que l'autre se glissait dans ma nuque pour attirer mon visage vers le sien. Il prit ma bouche dans un long baiser doux mais très érotique où sa langue cajola la mienne de la plus délicieuse des manière alors qu'une chaleur intense se faisait ressentir entre mes cuisses et que je me mis à me frotter contre son sexe tendu sous le pantalon de toile.

Je me souvins alors du plaisir immense qu'il m'avait donné la veille et qui brûlait mon ventre rien que d'y repenser. Il s'était occupé de moi, m'avait caressé, cajolée, traitée comme une princesse et je me rendis compte que le temps était venu que je prenne un peu les choses en main et que je m'occupe plus de lui.

Cependant, il passa ses mains sous mes fesses, me souleva alors que je passai mes jambes alentour de sa taille et me déposa sur la queue du piano. Il était debout face à moi et je serrai un peu plus mes cuisses alentour de ses hanches pour le garder auprès de moi.

- Est-ce bien sérieux, Monsieur Cullen ?

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sérieux, Mademoiselle Swan ?

- De faire l'amour, là, sur votre piano, soufflai-je en glissant mes mains sous son pantalon de toile pour caresser ses fesses.

- Absolument pas, répondit-il avant de m'embrasser et de me rapprocher de lui pour se remettre à se frotter contre moi.

- Au diable le sérieux, alors, haletai-je alors qu'il me plaquait littéralement contre lui.

Mes mains remontèrent sur ses épaules avant de redescendre le long de son torse, je les posai sur ses hanches et le repoussai doucement pour pouvoir caresser son sexe par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon. Je fis durer la caresse tandis que mon autre main jouait avec ses cheveux. Quand il se mit à haleter et à gémir je passai mes pouces sous l'élastique de son pantalon et de son boxer et les fit glisser sur ses hanches avant de m'emparer un peu avidement de son sexe gonflé.

J'enroulai ma main alentour de son membre, il était chaud et dur sous mes doigts et la peau en était extrêmement douce, plus douce que nulle part ailleurs sur son corps. C'était quelque chose que je lui avais déjà fait, mais j'avais peur d'être maladroite, je commençai donc un timide va-et-vient, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il compris et comme les autres fois, il posa sa main par-dessus la mienne et m'incita un mouvement long et lent. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lâcha ma main, me laissant m'occuper de lui seule, je resserrai un peu ma prise sur son sexe tendu sous mes doigts et comme je vis que cela le faisait gémir, je me mis à progressivement augmenter le rythme. Il avait les yeux fermés, les mains appuyées de chaque côté de moi sur le piano et il peinait à retenir ses gémissements. Il était très beau entièrement nu devant moi et son visage sous l'emprise de la jouissance décuplait la beauté de ses traits.

Le rythme devint rapide, et il se mordait violement les joues pour ne pas crier. Moi-même, j'étais très excitée et mon poignet me faisait mal, mais je n'aurais voulu arrêter pour rien au monde. Il me rapprocha de lui et ses mains s'emparèrent un peu durement de mes seins qu'il pressa fermement dans ses paumes, mais cela n'avait rien de violant, c'était même jouissif de retrouver l'amant un peu emporté qu'il pouvait être.

Bientôt, il me supplia d'arrêter d'une voix rauque, mais il ne fit rien pour m'empêcher de continuer de lui donner du plaisir et ses mains ne cessèrent pas de presser mes seins, alors je n'arrêtai pas mes mouvements.

Mes doigts continuèrent de cajoler son sexe et il supplia une dernière fois, mais il était trop tard, sa supplication se mua en un grognement rauque et je sentis sa semence se répandre entre mes doigts et dans ma paume.

Il lui fallut plus d'une minute où il resta debout les mains appuyées sur le piano, le souffle haletant, pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Oh, Bella je suis désolé, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Edward, j'ai vraiment aimé te faire plaisir, soufflai-je en posant un baiser sur sa bouche.

J'essuyai ma main un peu collante sur mon jeans et Edward m'attira contre lui posant mille baisers sur mon front et mes joues. Nous partagions ce moment, lui essayant de recouvrer ses esprits, moi, mon calme et d'évacuer toutes les sensations qui bouillonnaient encore dans mon ventre.

Ce moment de tendresse fut interrompu par les crissements des pneus d'une voiture sur le gravier devant la villa.

- C'était trop beau pour durer, murmura Edward.

Nous nous empressâmes de nous revêtir et j'allais en vitesse à la salle de bains me rincer le visage et les mains ainsi que changer de pantalon. Je tentai de me recomposer un visage impassible avant de rejoindre mon amoureux au salon où il était assis au piano et jouait une mélodie de Jazz. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il arrêta de jouer pour m'attraper par la taille et me coller contre lui. Quand je fus bien callée contre son corps, il repris le morceau depuis le début, soufflant des mots tendres dans le creux de mon oreille.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent dans la pièce à peine une minute après que j'eus rejoins Edward. Alice resta interdite sur le pas de la porte avant de hurler de joie et de se jeter au cou d'Edward.

- Oh, Edward, je suis si heureuse de t'entendre jouer! Je l'avais vu, mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt ! Je désespérai de t'entendre de nouveau…

Il la serra dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

- Pour le mariage, est-ce que tu joueras ? C'est tellement important pour moi, si tu savais…

- Bien sûr, je le ferai.

- Oh, merci !

Alice posa un baiser sur la joue de son frère avant de le lâcher.

- Bella, j'ai fait plein d'achats pour toi à Port Angeles !

- Alice, nous rentrons demain à Seattle, j'aurais pu continuer à emprunter tes fringues jusque là.

- Bella, ma grand-mère ne s'habille plus comme toi, tu avais besoin de quelques trucs pour embellir tes tenues quotidiennes ! Regarde…

Elle se mit à fouiller dans un sac, mais Edward intervint.

- Alice, est-ce que tu pourrais monter ça à Bella quand les autres seront rentrés ? Nous aimerions profiter d'un moment de calme avant le retour d'Emmett et de ses blagues douteuses…

- Oh, bien sûr… Ca ne nous ferait pas de mal de nous accorder un petit moment à deux également, dit-elle en regardant Jasper.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son futur mari et ils disparurent dans les étages. Edward m'entraîna vers le canapé, il me fit asseoir entre ses jambes, je me calai contre son torse et il enroula ses bras alentour de moi avant de glisser ses mains sur mon ventre qu'il caressa tendrement. C'était une caresse anodine, plus douce qu'excitante, mais j'étais restée un peu frustrée de ce que nous venions de faire et un frisson de plaisir parcourut mon corps, ce qu'Edward ne manqua pas de noter.

- Tu es restée sur ta faim, on dirait…

- Un peu, certes, répondis-je en me laissant bercer par ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne paies rien pour attendre, ma belle. Puisque tu as décidé de me torturer, attends-toi à une vengeance…

Ses mains sur mon ventre descendirent sur mon bas ventre avant de remonter sur ma poitrine.

- Zut, il va falloir attendre, dis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

- Pressée ?

- Faut croire que je suis complètement _addict_ à toi…

- Tsss, vraiment dommage. Si jeune et déjà ravagée !

- Triste monde malade, déclamai-je sur un ton tragique.

- Certes, sourit-il. Est-ce que tu as des projets pour le reste de tes vacances hormis te lamenter sur ce triste monde malade ?

- Pas réellement…

- Ca te dirait de venir passer le reste de la semaine à la villa? Je ne serais pas hyper présent, j'ai tous les arrangements du récital à programmer et il y a également des répétitions, mais je pourrais essayer de travailler un peu à la maison pour être avec toi. Et nous passerions nos soirées ensemble… Evidemment, ce n'est pas très drôle mais…

- J'accepte, Edward.

- J'aimerai que tu sois là. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Mais je comprends si tu préfères rester avec Angela.

- Edward, c'est d'accord.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment !

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Super, je vais t'avoir rien qu'à moi pendant encore cinq jours, soupira-t-il en me serrant plus fort.

- Tu as cinq jours d'essai pour me convaincre de rester, plaisantai-je.

- Pari tenu…

Je tournai la tête pour observer son visage, il souriait, mais il semblait sérieux. Mon cœur s'emballa, est-ce qu'il me proposait de m'installer avec lui ? N'était-ce pas trop rapide ?

- Tu vas devoir être l'homme parfait… et le rester, annonçai-je en décidant de ne pas me prendre la tête avec la vitesse à laquelle évoluaient les choses.

- Je le suis déjà…

- Vantard !

**Fin du chapitre 14**


	15. Réalité

**Chapitre 15 : Réalité**

_**POV de Bella**_

Notre week-end prolongé à Forks touchait à sa fin et je pris un peu de temps pour plier et ranger dans un sac de voyage toutes les fringues qu'Alice m'avait achetées à Port Angeles. Nous quitterions la villa dans quelques minutes et une semaine étrange allait débuter pour Edward et moi.

Bien sûr, nous avions déjà vécu ensemble auparavant, à l'époque de mon accident, lorsque mon père avait du s'absenter durant plusieurs semaines pour des raisons professionnelles. Nous étions alors adolescents, et même si Esmé et Carlisle avaient été plutôt souples, cela n'avait rien à voir avec partager une vie de couple.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de la proposition qu'il m'avait faite sur le ton de l'humour, mais je ne désirai pas m'inquiéter avec ça. Nous allions passer le reste de la semaine ensemble, seuls, et cette perspective était simplement splendide.

- Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin, Bella ?

Je me retournai pour voir Esmé dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Oui, je termine de faire mon sac. Alice a vraiment la fièvre acheteuse.

Elle sourit en s'approchant pour m'aider à plier le linge.

- Nous aimons te voir si heureuse, Bella. Tu rayonnes, cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas vu tant de bonheur sur ton visage.

- Oh, dis-je tout à coup gênée par ce compliment, merci. J'imagine que c'est l'effet « Edward »…

Elle me pris la main et me serra contre elle.

- Je suis si heureuse que tu fasses à nouveau partie de la famille, Bella. Pas que tu aies cessé d'en faire partie un jour, mais je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé la place qui te revient, celle qui est faite pour toi.

- Merci, répétai-je.

- Prends soin d'Edward… Il est plus fragile qui ne le laisse paraître.

- Je vous le promets…

Elle me relâcha et dit :

- Nous t'attendons en bas…

Elle quitta la pièce et je fermai ma valise quelques minutes plus tard, je jetai le sac sur mon épaule quand je sentis la main d'Edward se glisser sur ma hanche.

- Tu es prête, demanda-t-il en s'emparant de la valise.

- Je pense…

Il saisit ma main et m'entraîna vers le hall où Esmé et Carlisle nous attendaient pour nous saluer. Alice et Jasper avait repris la route la veille et Emmett et Rose un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Faites bonne route, dit Carlisle alors qu'Edward m'ouvrait la portière de sa Volvo.

Il jeta ma valise dans le coffre avant de s'installer au volant. Nous démarrâmes et au bout de quelques minutes, nous dépassâmes le panneau orange et vert qui nous saluait d'un « Bon voyage et merci de votre visite ».

- Tu ne m'a pas parlé de ta visite chez ton père, ça s'est si mal passé, demanda Edward au bout de quelques minutes.

J'avais rendu visite à Charlie le matin même, car je n'aurai pas voulu quitter Forks sans passer un peu de temps avec lui, évidemment le sujet de notre relation à Edward et moi était venu sur la table et n'enchantait guère mon père.

- Il ne m'a jamais réellement porté dans son cœur, soupira Edward comme je ne répondais rien. Peut-être que je le mérite…

- Tu sais bien que non, il est juste butté. Mais il ne l'a pas trop mal pris, j'avais déjà préparé le terrain dimanche soir. Il se contentera juste de garder ses commentaires désagréables et peut-être que dans un an ou deux, quand il aura digéré cette histoire, nous seront invités à dîner chez lui, souris-je.

Une moue amusée passa sur son visage et il glissa sa main dans la mienne. Je calai ma tête contre l'appuie-tête et fermai les yeux. Je ne tardai pas à sombrer dans le sommeil comme à chaque fois que j'effectuai un long trajet en tant que passager.

- Réveille-toi, ma douce… Nous sommes à Seattle…

Les mains d'Edward avaient défait ma ceinture et je sentis qu'il passait un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Il me sortit de la voiture comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant, me portant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il me déposa sur un canapé et je notai au passage qu'il avait déjà rentré nos sacs : j'avais vraiment dormi comme un bébé et je me sentais toute prête à dormir encore quelques heures, je ne m'expliquai pas réellement cette excès de fatigue, mais mes nuits avaient été plus mouvementées que d'ordinaire depuis que je les partageais avec Edward.

- Quelle heure est-il, demandai-je alors que le canapé confortable m'invitait à m'assoupir de nouveau.

- Quinze heures…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Tu as un coup de fatigue, tout simplement… Rendors-toi, je dois me rendre au Conservatoire pour une répétition, mais je serai rentré dans deux ou trois heures…

Il posa un baiser sur mon front et me retira mes chaussures avant de me couvrir d'un plaid.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoies-moi un texto…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurai besoin de rien, hormis deux bonnes heures de sommeil, et je ne pense pas que je trouverais ça dans tes placards…

Il sourit et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me laisser seule, il n'avait pas encore quitté la maison que j'étais déjà retombée dans le sommeil.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand je me suis réveillée de nouveau, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre qui indiquait 19h30 et je m'étonnai qu'Edward ne fusse pas encore rentré. Je me levai et je dus m'appuyer un instant sur le bras du canapé, car mes jambes avaient des difficultés à me soutenir. Je rétablis mon équilibre précaire et me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée où se trouvait mon sac à main. Je fouillais à l'intérieur à la recherche de mon portable pour envoyer un texto à Edward afin de m'assurer qu'il allait bien quand je vis qu' un raie de lumière filtrait sous la porte de la cuisine.

Je la poussai tout doucement pour voir qu'Edward s'y affairait.

- Oh, tu es rentré, dis-je un peu vexée qu'il ne m'ait pas réveillée.

- Oui, depuis plus d'une heure, mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas osé de tirer du sommeil.

- Désolée, j'ai vraiment un fameux coup de fatigue…

- Peut-être que j'abuse trop de toi durant la nuit…

- Probablement, souris-je en m'installant sur une chaise du bar où il avait mis la table. Mais mon sommeil est un sacrifice qui en vaut la peine.

Il rit avant de poser devant moi un plat rempli de pâtes gratinées.

- J'espère que tu as faim !

- Oui, très faim ! Je vois que tu as réellement décidé d'être l'homme parfait durant mon séjour ici…

- Goûte avant de t'aventurer à dire ce genre de chose, plaisanta-t-il en me servant.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas un cuisinier hors pair, mais tu réussis toujours tout ce que tu entreprends, Edward Cullen, donc je ne pense pas me tromper.

Nous dînâmes dans un silence presque total, seulement brisé par les quelques questions que je lui posais sur la répétition. Le plat était délicieux, et quand j'eus terminé, j'aidai Edward à ranger la cuisine avant de revenir me poser sur le tabouret devant la tasse de thé qu'il avait préparée pour moi.

- Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ?

- Je n'ai pensé à rien… J'étais trop plongée dans mes songes…

Il sourit et vint se caler entre mes jambes pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

- Et à quoi as-tu rêvé, Bella au bois dormant ?

Je rougis instantanément, s'il me posait la question ce n'était certainement pas de anodin. Je levai les yeux vers son visage et il abordait son petit sourire en coin si craquant.

- J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil, c'est ça ?

- Non pas vraiment. Mais tu faisais apparemment un rêve très agréable quand je suis rentré, vu que tu gémissais de manière très explicite.

- Hum, fut ma seule réponse, car la gêne m'empêchait de formuler la moindre phrase.

Il caressa mes joues rougies en me regardant toujours avec son sourire que j'avais bien envie de lui arracher.

- Tu rêvais de moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix suave avant de poser un baiser sous mon oreille.

- Evidemment, répondis-je avec un petit claquement de langue agacé alors que ses mains s'enroulaient alentour de mes hanches sous mon chandail.

Il me colla contre lui et j'enroulai mes jambes alentour de sa taille.

- Et de quoi était-il question dans ce rêve ?

- Euh… Je crois qu'il était question de la salle de bains de tes parents…

- Vraiment, dit-il amusé, alors que ses mains glissaient sur mes reins et remontaient doucement dans mon dos.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Ses doigts firent céder l'attache de mon soutien-gorge avant de revenir à mes hanches et de glisser sur mon ventre pour trouver mes seins. Il les cala dans ses paumes avant de les presser doucement mais fermement. J'étais déjà toute excitée et je me mis à gémir à chaque nouvelle pression.

Il quitta cependant mes seins non sans avoir pincé doucement mes tétons, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Il posa ses mains sous mes fesses et me souleva.

- J'ai envie que tu me montres exactement de quoi tu as rêvé, murmura-t-il.

Il me porta jusqu'à l'étage et me déposa dans une jolie salle de bains dans les tons crème où une baignoire en coin occupait une bonne partie de l'espace.

Il alluma le chauffage et disparut pour aller chercher quelques serviettes de bains tandis que je me déshabillai entièrement. J'éteignis la lumière et allumait les quelques bougies qu'Esmé avait déposées ça et là avant de régler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle coula à la bonne température.

La chaleur envahit doucement la pièce et Edward revint, il sourit en me voyant entièrement nue devant lui et m'ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels je me jetai littéralement.

Il plaqua sa main sur mes reins pour m'obliger à cambrer mon corps nu contre le sien encore vêtu et sa main s'empara de ma nuque afin d'attirer mon visage vers sa bouche. Il m'embrassa longuement, faisant des choses osées avec sa langue contre mes lèvres.

- Est-ce que ton rêve commençait comme ça ?

- A quelques détails près…

- Et que se passe-t-il maintenant, demanda-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur mon ventre.

- Tu dois te déshabiller, soufflai-je en m'écartant de lui.

Je me glissai dans l'eau chaude tandis qu'il se dévêtait devant moi. Je ne perdis pas une miette de ce spectacle, car je ne me lassais pas de voir son corps parfait, sa peau diaphane et fine tendue sur tous ses muscles finement dessinés. Il était beau à en fendre le cœur, et la légère rougeur qui naquît sur ses joues quand il fit glisser son pantalon, offrant à ma vue son sexe déjà tendu, m'attendrit.

Il me rejoignit rapidement, se glissant dans mon dos, je m'installai entre ses jambes et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour lui offrir mos dos. Il comprit et réuni mes cheveux pour les faire passer de l'autre côté de mon épaule.

Ses doigts commencèrent alors un long travail sur les moindres muscles de mon dos, massant, caressant, travaillant pour me détendre, mais bien que mon corps soit parfaitement détendu et à l'aise, il tremblait également de désir pour lui.

Il passa ses bras alentour de ma taille et me fit m'allonger contre son torse, ses mains allèrent alors se glisser sous mes genoux et il m'écarta les cuisses. Je sentais son membre dur contre le haut de mes fesses et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose qu'il me touche et qu'il satisfasse ce besoin de lui qui grandissait juste entre mes jambes ouvertes.

Ses deux mains remontèrent le long de mon corps pour prendre mes seins, il les massa doucement alors que mes hanches commençaient déjà à balancer de plaisir. Puis ses doigts recommencèrent cette nouvelle petite torture en pincement délicatement mes tétons, j'étouffai mes gémissements, mais il me pria de ne pas les retenir.

- Laisse –toi aller, nous sommes seuls. J'ai envie de les entendre, souffla-t-il tendrement en embrassant ma joue.

Une de ses mains glissa sur mon ventre lentement pour aller trouver mon intimité. Deux de ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes lèvres, touchant mon point sensible et mon ouverture déjà toute prête pour lui. Il grogna de plaisir tandis que je gémissais sans plus aucune retenue et qu'il m'enfonçait légèrement le bout d'un de ses doigts. Le contact fut furtif et il remonta rapidement deux doigts sur mon clitoris où il effectua des mouvements circulaires qui m'envoyèrent des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses tandis que mon bassin s'agitait d'une manière incohérente pour faire butter mon sexe plus fort sur ses doigts, des petits cris de plaisir s'échappaient de ma bouche et ce fut un long cri qui en sortit quand il me pénétra enfin de deux doigts qui allèrent profondément en moi.

Mes mouvements de hanche devinrent violents buttant tour à tour sur son sexe et sur ses doigts, quand mes cris se muèrent en un long gémissement, il cessa et me retourna face à lui.

- Encore, me plaignis-je.

- Chuut, souffla-t-il. N'y a-t-il pas une suite à ce rêve particulièrement intéressant ?

- Si, soufflai-je.

Il m'attirait déjà sur lui, mais je résistais, me plaçant à genoux entre ses jambes. Je le poussai légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, j'étais assez gênée par ce que je voulais lui faire alors je ne préférai pas parler, il obéit en fronçant les sourcils, mais lorsque je me penchai bouche ouverte sur son sexe tendu il comprit. Il posa sa main sur ma bouche pour m'arrêter.

- Bella, tu n'es pas…

- Si, j'en ai envie, soufflai-je en repoussant sa main.

Je le pris alors dans ma bouche, il était long et dur et je ne su pas le prendre entièrement. Je me contentai donc de faire jouer timidement ma langue sur le bout de son sexe. Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux, mais c'était juste une caresse, en aucun cas un geste pour me demander d'aller plus loin ou de me forcer à un quelconque mouvement.

C'était pour ça que je n'avais jamais voulu offrir ce plaisir à aucun autre homme, il n'y avait qu'Edward qui m'avait respectée au point de sacrifier le plaisir supplémentaire qu'il pourrait ressentir au profit des limites que je m'étais fixées.

Je le pris tout de même plus dans ma bouche, suçant maintenant avidement. J'aimais cette sensation et son goût sur mes lèvres. Il gémissait bien que j'avais conscience d'être maladroite, car cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce genre de choses. Mais il était patient et il me supplia assez rapidement d'arrêter, ce que je fis après avoir passé un dernier coup de langue sur son gland.

Il se rassit dans l'eau chaude et je m'installai à califourchon sur lui. Il m'embrassait en me soufflant des mercis entre chaque baiser tandis que nous nous frottions l'un à l'autre.

J'étais prête depuis longtemps alors j'enroulai ma main alentour de son sexe et le guidait vers mon ouverture qui n'attendait que ça. Je m'enfonçais lentement sur lui, très lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Et quand je le sentis butter au fond de moi, répercutant les échos de cette collision délicieuse dans tout mon corps, je me retirai pour le faire de nouveau glisser en moi fort et rapidement. Je recommençai quelques fois, savourant à chaque fois la sensation de sa dureté se frayant un chemin en moi. Quand ce petit jeu devint trop insupportable, Edward m'attrapa par les hanches, m'empêchant de me retirer une nouvelle fois et se mit à bouger en moi.

C'était bon, divin, mes seins se frottaient contre son torse et son sexe en moi mettait en feu tout mon bas ventre. Les mains d'Edward me tenaient fermement si bien que j'étais obligée de le laisser bouger et de profiter des sensations qu'il m'offrait.

Bientôt il lâcha mes hanches et ses doigts remontèrent doucement le long de mon dos, le frottant en une caresse douce et apaisante. Nous bougeâmes lentement, pour profiter de chaque sensation, de chaque caresse, de chaque mot qui nous échappait.

Tout était silencieux et l'ambiance était si romantique, mon cœur battait fort sous l'effet de l'effort et des caresses d'Edward, mais aussi de tout l'amour et de toute la tendresse que je ressentais pour lui. Je murmurai son prénom plusieurs fois, c'était à peine un chuchotement, j'aurai voulu embrayer à chaque fois sur une phrase, des mots qui lui exprimeraient tous ces sentiments qui se débattaient en moi et que je ne lui avaient encore que peu confié.

Je me penchai pour poser mon front contre le sien et il ouvrit les yeux pour me contempler sans jamais cesser nos mouvements.

- Tu m'as sauvée de la noyade, chuchotai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta soudain, mais je continuai de bouger sur lui et il finit par suivre mon mouvement.

Mes mains cherchèrent les siennes et j'entrelaçai nos doigts.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je me suis sentie seule après ton départ, et après notre rupture. J'étais démolie, je l'étais encore il y a quelques jours. J'ai toujours souffert de ton absence, Edward… A chaque minute, même dans les bras d'un autre. Tout me ramenait à toi… Je n'ai rien su construire sentimentalement sans toi, parce que tu es fait pour moi. Tu es la seule personne que je puisse aimer, expliquai-je tout bas.

- Bella, souffla-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

- Chuut, l'interrompis-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Si tu n'étais pas revenu, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue… Je n'étais plus réellement moi-même et tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te retrouver, mais aussi de me retrouver. C'est ridicule à dire, et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une femme était déterminée par la place qu'elle occupait auprès d'un homme, mais dans mon cas je ne suis bonne qu'à ça. A t'aimer, c'est tout ce que je sais faire, et sans toi je ne suis pas moi.

Nous n'avions pas cessé de bouger, il me sera fort contre lui et enfouit son visage contre mon épaule tout en faisant butter ses hanches fort contre les miennes. Une explosion, un feu d'artifice explosa en moi, m'aveuglant et rependant tant de plaisir dans mon corps que j'en avais le tournis. Je sentis son sexe se contracter en moi avant de se répandre dans mon corps. C'était tellement bon que si il ne m'avait pas tenue si fort, je me serais peut-être évanouie.

Il me garda longtemps contre lui, le visage toujours caché contre mon épaule, et l'eau du bain était presque devenue froide quand je finis par m'écarter légèrement de lui.

Il me lâcha et frotta rapidement son visage.

- Tu pleures, Edward Cullen ?

- Mais non…

Je le serai contre moi en éclatant de rire.

- T'moque pas, râla-t-il. C'était juste une larme…

- Je ne me moque pas, je te ferai remarquer que je détiens la palme des crises de larmes lorsque nous faisons l'amour…

Je posai une baiser sur sa bouche.

- C'est presque étrange d'ailleurs que nous nous fassions pleurer dans ces moments là… C'est sûrement parce que toutes nos émotions sont décuplées…

- Etrange ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Merde, Bella, il faudrait être dépourvu de cœur pour rester insensible à ça…

Je ris encore.

- C'est juste ce que je ressens…

Il pris ma bouche dans un long baiser, mais la température de l'eau était devenue franchement fraîche et je me mis à trembler.

Il frictionna mes bras et décréta qu'il était temps de sortir de l'eau. Nous nous séchâmes et je passai une nuisette. Nous nous calames confortablement dans le canapé devant un film, je posai ma tête contre le torse d'Edward et je m'endormis en à peine un quart d'heure, me sentant de nouveau faible et épuisée.

Le reste de la semaine passa doucement dans un bonheur de plus en plus parfait. C'était presque trop beau et je me demandai sincèrement quand le retour à la réalité allait se faire. Pourtant aucun nuage ne se profilait à l'horizon et le retour à la vie normale vint avec la fin des vacances. Nous avions décidé de prolonger notre vie commune, décidant d'une période d'essai d'un mois, puisque cinq jours de vacances n'étaient pas réellement représentatifs d'une vie commune.

Nous sommes donc retourné en cours sereins et reposé pour Edward, moi j'étais toujours aussi épuisée et je tombai de fatigue à n'importe quel moment de la journée, j'allais d'ailleurs consulter un médecin sous l'insistance d'Edward. Il ne diagnostiqua qu'un abattement passager dû à la surcharge de travail qu'avaient apporté l'approche des examens et le changement de mes habitudes quotidiennes. Il me prescrit des pilules de magnésium et me renvoya chez moi avec une facture de 50 dollars.

J'allais souvent rejoindre Edward au Conservatoire après les cours et je l'écoutais orchestrer les répétions et les arrangements du récital. De ce que j'avais compris, il ne jouerait pas sur scène, mais son job était de faire quelque chose de scindé et de cohérant avec toutes les propositions des autres élèves.

Il s'énervait souvent et c'était plutôt drôle de voir le grand Edward Cullen perdre son sang froid.

- Tu es un mauvais gestionnaire de groupe, lui soufflai-je alors qu'il venait poser un baiser sur mes lèvres après avoir incendié un élève de première année qui avait massacré _Pour Elise_.

Il l'avait presque poussé de son piano et lui avait montré comment jouer le morceau. Il s'était énormément entraîné durant les vacances et avait consacré une sacrée partie de ses nuits à s'entraîner.

- Ici mon job est d'orchestrer tout ce FOUTU BORDEL, pas ANIMATEUR DE CAMP DE VACANCES, avait-il hurlé à l'intention du jeune homme qui quittait la scène plus qu'à la mienne.

Je ris et il repris vite son sang froid.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Moi, je trouve ça déplorable, je m'en fou d'être un tyran s'il ne se ridiculise pas devant le gratin de Seattle et les critiques musicales…

- Certes…

Je m'étais installée au premier rang de la salle dans un des fauteuils en velours rouge et il avait repris sa place derrière son pupitre.

- Les musiciens pour le Canon en D majeur de Pachelbel, plus vite que ça !

Un nombre assez imposant d'élèves s'installa sur scène avec leurs pupitres et leurs instruments à cordes, mais on installa également une batterie et une tête que je connaissais bien arriva armée de son ampli et de sa guitare électrique.

- Cool, Ed, dit Chris en s'installant derrière sa batterie.

- Reste zen, mon pote ajouta Jerry en passant la sangle de sa guitare autour de lui. Hey, regarde Chris, la chanteuse de notre tyran préféré est là ! Houhou ! Coucou, Bella, s'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands signes.

Je lui répondis en lui faisant un signe timide de la main et Edward le massacra du regard.

- On pourrait y aller quand vous aurez fini vos âneries ?

- Of courses, mon pote, répondit Jerry avant de jouer quelques accords et d'effectuer un réglage sur son ampli. Je suis prêt !

- Bien !

Edward donna le signal et commença à diriger les cordes sans se préoccuper de Jerry et Chris qui se jetai des regards en coin en souriant. Je commençai à me demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, quand Edward fit un signe de la main à Jerry sans cesser de diriger l'orchestre et les premiers accords de la guitare électrique retentirent derrière le son des cordes, suivant le rythme de ceux–ci. Bientôt les violons se turent et la batterie de Chris retentit, accompagnant Jerry dans son solo et la musique prit un rythme effréné, c'était complètement dément. Ils proposaient une version rock d'un canon les plus célèbres de la musique classique.

Ma bouche était grande ouverte quand ils terminèrent de jouer et Edward félicita les musiciens avant de faire quelques remarques à l'un ou à l'autre, il les renvoya et seul Jerry et Chris restèrent sur scène pour démonter leur matériel.

Un applaudissement retentit du fond de la salle et je me tournai vers la personne dont il provenait. C'était un petit homme bedonnant dont le crâne poivre et sel était dégarni.

Edward se raidit en le voyant et s'inclina aussitôt face à lui.

- Maître, le salua-t-il.

- Edward, il inclina la tête dans la direction du jeune homme avant de le rejoindre devant la scène. Vous savez que vous êtes entrain de commettre une hérésie, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il avec un fort accent allemand.

- C'est un point de vue...

L'homme éclata de rire avant de demander :

- C'est un de vos arrangements ?

Edward hocha la tête et l'homme sourit. Ils se lancèrent ensuite dans une conversation remplie de termes techniques et Edward prenait note des conseils de son maître à même la partition.

Le vieil homme se tourna ensuite vers moi.

- C'est elle, questionna-t-il en me regardant.

Edward répondit par un nouveau hochement de tête. Il demanda alors à être présenté et je me levai quand ils vinrent dans ma direction.

La main d'Edward se glissa dans la mienne et il fit les présentations.

- Maître, voici Isabella Swan. Bella, voici Mr Neumann.

- Enchanté, Isabella, dit-il en me serrant la main avec un sourire avenant mais sans perdre de son sérieux.

- Pareillement, appelez-moi Bella, monsieur.

- Alors appelez-moi Angus, _les « maître » et « monsieur »_ sont seulement pour les étudiants arrogants qui gâchent leur talent et dont l'éducation musicale est de ma responsabilité, répondit-il avec coup d'œil pour Edward qui rougit.

- Bien…

- J'ai été très heureux de vous rencontrez… Cela explique beaucoup de choses, dit-il en me jaugeant du regard. Veillez sur lui Bella, et veillez à ce qu'il travaille. Le piano surtout, il a assez gâché son talent…

- Je vous le promets…

- Voilà qui est sage, sourit-il avant de nous saluer.

Nous regagnâmes la voiture et nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à la maison tout en discutant. Je garai ma voiture sur le parking devant la villa et Edward chercha sa clé dans ses poches.

- Dans la poche intérieure de ta veste comme d'habitude, soufflai-je avant de sortir du véhicule.

J'attendis sur le perron qu'il ouvre la porte, mais son visage blanchit en remarquant que la porte était entrouverte.

- Bella, c'est toi qui as fermé la porte ce matin ?

- Non… C'est toi qui es sorti le dernier…

- Je suis sûr d'avoir fermé la porte et regarde, il poussa sur le panneau de bois qui s'entrouvrit.

- Elle est ouverte !

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et je passai ma main dans la boîte aux lettres, la clé de secours n'y était plus.

- La clé n'est pas là, soufflai la voix tremblante.

- Reste-là, je vais faire le tour de la maison, si ça tombe ce n'est qu'Alice ou Emmett…

Il pénétra à l'intérieur et il n'avait fait que quelques mètres dans le hall d'entrée quand une jeune femme se jeta à son coup. Je ne le voyais pas mais au son de sa voix je sus qu'il était surpris et déstabilisé.

- Terri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Mon père as des projets à Seattle pour l'instant alors j'ai pris quelques jours pour venir te voir… On s'est quitté en mauvais terme à Vienne et tu es parti si précipitamment que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous expliquer !

Il essaya de la repousser et eut un regarda anxieux pour moi, mais elle le serra plus fort. Moi, je sentais mon monde s'écrouler. Il avait une petite amie à Vienne et apparemment ce n'était pas réellement fini.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler des dizaines de fois... Heureusement, j'ai eu ta nouvelle adresse par le Conservatoire ! Au fait, tu devrais apprendre à cacher tes clés ailleurs, je les ais encore trouvées…

- Terri… Je…

Elle le relâcha et posa un baiser furtif sur sa joue, avant de lui prendre la main.

- Hé bien, tu ne me présente pas ? Je suppose que cette magnifique jeune femme doit être ta sœur ?

Elle me tendit la main et dit :

- Enchantée, Terri Springsteen, la petite amie d'Edward. J'imagine qu'il vous a déjà parlé de moi…

Je regardai sa main tendue vers moi avant de tourner les talons et de descendre les marches du perron quatre à quatre. J'entendis les appels d'Edward, mais j'étais déjà dans ma voiture. Je démarrai rapidement, les plantant là, lui et sa blondasse décolorée.

Putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais été conne.

**Fin du chapitre 15**

**Voilà, arrachez moi la tête, je vous le permets…**

**Pour le canon de Pachelbel version rock pas une invention de moi, évidemment. Tapez sur youtube vous allez le trouver par un certain Jerry C. Comme par hasard… C'est également le morceau sur lequel Bella fait son apparition lors de son mariage dans le canon (je pense, pas vérifié, mais presque sûre). Trop de coïncidence que pour laissez cette idée sur le côté. **

**Bon qui lance la première pierre ? **

**Y avait quand même du bon dans ce chapitre, non ?**


	16. Pleurer

**Chapitre 16 : Pleurer**

_**POV de Bella**_

La vie continue. Edward Cullen est un connard, mais la vie continue. Ouais, la vie continue. J'éteignis mon portable pour être enfin en paix, c'était peut-être le sixième appel de la journée.

Ces dernières semaines, il y avait eu des centaines d'appels, des dizaines de messages que je n'écoutais pas et de textos que je ne lisais plus. Il avait frappé à ma porte durant des heures, m'avait supplié d'ouvrir, harcelait Angela pour qu'elle me résonne, il m'avait même écrit des lettres que j'avais déchirée dès que j'avais reconnu son écriture trop soignée pour être honnête.

Il n'y avait pas d'explication à donner. Cet enfoiré avait une petite amie à Vienne. Une petite amie, merde ! Une fille qu'il avait laissée en Autriche et dont il s'était bien gardé de parler. Quoi ? Qui me dira qu'omettre de dire à une fille qu'on la quitte est un oubli commun ?

Oh certes, il y avait probablement plus de quatre mois qu'il ne l'avait pas rencontrée, mais elle était tout de même là sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait osé me dire qu'il avait tout de suite souhaité me voir quand son maître lui avait annoncé qu'il devait rentrer à Seattle, qu'il pensait encore à moi, qu'il m'aimait encore, qu'il espérait me retrouver, et pourtant il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la quitter… Quel enfoiré, Dieu, quel putain d'enfoiré !

Je lâchai les couverts que j'étais entrain de laver dans l'évier. Ils y retombèrent dans un bruit métallique qui m'écorcha les tympans. Je me passai une main sur le visage avant de me laisser glisser le long du meuble de cuisine.

J'en étais malade de l'aimer si fort alors qu'il avait joué avec moi, qu'il m'avait menti. Et je ne parlais pas de cette maladie intérieure qui m'avait déchirée quand je l'avais revu, cette impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur, d'être fendue, brisée en deux, déchirée tellement la peine fait mal. Tous ces symptômes étaient là, mais j'étais vraiment malade.

La première semaine, j'avais pleuré, versé des litres et des litres de larmes, j'avais été incapable de me lever pour aller en cours et quand j'arrivai à me calmer entre deux crises, je m'endormais d'un sommeil lourd et agité. J'étais toujours aussi épuisée, et quand dans cette situation une autre femme n'aurait pas fermé l'œil, je tombais contre mon gré dans des rêves psychédéliques et angoissants.

Je n'arrivai pas à calmer ma tristesse, je repensais sans cesse à ses déclarations, à ses mots tendres, aux étreintes tellement belles qu'il m'avait offertes… Ce pouvait-il que tout cela soit factice également ? Il m'avait menti… Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Je ne préférai pas y penser.

Edward Cullen avait simplement changé, il n'était plus ce garçon sincère et doux que j'avais rencontré. Il était devenu un hypocrite cruel de plus, mais je ne m'étais pas laissée assez de temps pour m'en rendre compte, je m'étais juste attachée au souvenir de quelqu'un de bien avec qui j'avais partagé les plus beaux moments de ma vie.

Je n'avais pas réussi à l'oublier en trois ans, alors qu'en était-il de trois semaines ? Depuis quelques jours, j'étais un véritable zombie, défigurée par la tristesse et la fatigue, affaiblie par la nausée qui pesait constamment sur mon estomac. Il m'était arrivé plusieurs fois de rendre mon repas ces derniers temps tellement j'étais affligée. La douleur semblait piquer chaque partie de mon corps telle des milliers d'aiguilles aiguisées et je ne savais que faire pour la calmer. Mon état allait de pire en pire, je n'arrivai pas à rebondir, à avoir le déclic pour commencer à aller mieux, je me sentais juste affaiblie psychologiquement et physiquement comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant.

_Big girl don't cry_ retentit sur la radio et je me laissai un instant porter par la musique avant que celle-ci me déchire le cœur, je me levai et arrachai violemment la prise de la fiche électrique. Le silence se fit dans l'appartement et les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

Non, les grandes filles ne pleuraient pas. J'étais une grande fille, j'étais forte ! J'étais capable de surmonter ça…

Mes pleurs se firent plus abondants et je m'essuyai les joues en tapant du pied par terre de rage. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je ne voulais plus pleurer! Pas pour lui ! J'attrapai rageusement une assiette sale que je jetai un peu trop énergiquement dans l'eau chaude. Elle alla se briser dans le fond de l'évier, je plongeai ma main dans l'eau pour en récupérer les morceaux. Une douleur se fit ressentir dans ma paume et je sortis rapidement ma main déjà ensanglantée de l'eau. La coupure n'était pas très profonde, ma le sang recouvrit bientôt ma main et ce fut le coup de grâce.

Je glissai de nouveau sur le sol, incapable de ne rien faire d'autre que de sangloter en regardant le sang couler de ma paume et recouvrir mes vêtements. J'étais incapable de me calmer, juste bonne à rester là en me lamentant. C'en était presque pathétique et j'en étais consciente, mais la peine était trop forte et je n'arrivai plus à me ressaisir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma et j'entendis des pas précipité venir vers moi.

- Bella ! Bella !

C'était Angela d'après la voix, j'avais les yeux trop brouillés de larmes que pour y voir clair.

- Oh, Bella qu'as tu fais ?

Elle saisit ma main, mais je la lui retirais aussitôt. Elle sembla paniquer et pris mon visage entre ses mains.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

J'hochai faiblement la tête incapable de clamer mes sanglots. Elle saisit son portable et composa un numéro.

- Alice, c'est Angela ! Il y a un problème avec Bella. Elle c'est coupée et elle pleure… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il y a du sang partout et elle est incapable de parler… Ton père est à Seattle, Dieu merci… Fais vite…

Je sanglotais toujours violement et j'aurais voulu arrêter pour la rassurer mais c'était impossible. J'étais prise par le tourbillon de mes émotions, il m'était impossible d'émettre autre chose que des pleurs.

Soudain l'odeur du sang m'écoeura fortement. J'avais toujours été dérangée par cette odeur, mais là c'était plus fort, plus puissant. Une envie irrépressible de vomir s'empara de moi et j'eus juste le temps de mettre ma main valide sur ma bouche avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bains.

C'est là que Carlisle, Alice et Jasper me trouvèrent, agenouillée devant la cuvette, vidant mon estomac de tout son contenu, Angela tenant mes cheveux loin de mon visage, étalant du sang partout sur les petits carreaux blancs et propres de la salle d'eau.

Edward Cullen m'avait humiliée et il avait fait de moi une véritable loque, et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il y avait du monde au balcon pour assister à ma déchéance.

- Partez, sortez tous, sanglotai-je entre deux haut-le-cœur.

Mais personne ne sortit et je pouvais deviner l'air de pitié qui peignait leur visage. Mon estomac refusait de se calmer et même quand je n'eus plus rien à vomir il se contractait toujours douloureusement.

Quelqu'un, Carlisle probablement, attrapa ma main et la rinça à l'eau claire avant de poser une compresse sur la plaie. Le fait de ne plus sentir tout ce sang frais m'aida à me calmer. Je remis sur mes jambes tremblantes et me passais le visage à l'eau.

Je les voyais tous dans le miroir, Alice et Angela qui avaient les larmes aux yeux, Jasper dont le flegme habituel l'avait abandonné, Carlisle qui cachait mal son anxiété.

- Je veux être seule, partez, je vous en supplie partez…

La compresse n'avait pas tenu, car je n'avais laissé à Carlisle l'occasion de la fixer. Le sang se mit à couler sur la faïence du lavabo.

- Laisse-moi te soigner, Bella, dit doucement Carlisle.

Je regardai alentour de moi, il y avait déjà du sang partout, un peu plus, un peu moins…

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Tu as besoin de points…

- Ca ne fait pas mal…

- Bella, s'il te plait, supplia Alice. Laisse papa te soigner…

- Ca ne fait pas mal, répétai-je entre deux sanglots. Ca fait bien moins mal que…

Je sentis la main de Jasper se poser sur ma hanche et son regard tranquille me regarda dans le miroir.

- Laisse-toi faire, Bella, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Quand Jasper utilisait ce ton, il vous donnait automatiquement envie de vous calmer et de lui obéir. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et tombai dans ses bras. Il me tapota gentiment la tête en me soufflant des choses rassurantes. J'étais entrain de ruiner sa chemise avec mes larmes et mon sang, mais il semblait s'en ficher pas mal.

- Je sais que tu as mal. Ca va aller, tout va s'arranger…

J'avais à la fois envie de le contredire et de le croire. Ca devait forcement s'arranger, rien ne pouvait être pire que ça, j'avais touché le fond. Mais j'étais certaine que rien ne redeviendrait comme avant.

Il ne me demanda plus mon avis, et me souleva du sol pour me porter dans ma chambre. Il me déposa sur mon lit et Carlisle arriva avec sa trousse. Alice s'assit automatiquement à mon chevet et enlaça ses doigts au mien. Son père s'installa sur mon lit et posa ma main sur une serviette de bain propre. Il désinfecta la plaie et l'odeur du désinfectant combinée à celle du sang et à la vue de l'aiguille qu'il utilisa pour m'endormir me donnèrent un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

- Ferme-les yeux, murmura Alice en me caressant les cheveux.

Je lui obéis et une dizaine de minutes plus tard Carlisle posait un pansement propre sur les points qu'il venait de me faire.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues à présent.

- Est-ce qu'elle a été régulièrement malade ces derniers temps, demanda doucement Alice à Angela alors que je me pelotonnais contre mon oreiller sans même remercier Carlisle.

J'avais envie d'être seule, vraiment. Ma douleur n'appartenait qu'à moi, je ne voulais pas en faire un spectacle.

- Ca fait deux ou trois jours que ça dure… Mais depuis… enfin… Elle ne va pas bien depuis… Soit, dit-elle en chassant le sujet d'un geste de la main.

- Hum, fit simplement Alice.

- Nous verrons plus tard, dit Carlisle en regardant sévèrement sa fille. Laissons-la se reposer.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée ce à quoi ils faisaient allusion, mais je m'en fichais.

- Je vais rester ici cette nuit, si tu le permets évidemment, dit Alice à Angela.

- Bien sûr.

- Je pourrai avoir une serviette humide ?

- Je t'apporte ça…

Alice embrassa furtivement Jasper, puis Carlisle et lui quittèrent la pièce. Mon amie m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle m'ôta mon chemisier rempli de sang et mon jeans avant de me débarbouiller avec la serviette qu'Angela avait apportée. Elle m'aida à enfiler un pyjama avant de me rallonger.

Je l'entendis se déshabiller à son tour et elle vint se glisser dans le lit derrière moi avant de m'enlacer. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer, mais la caresse d'Alice dans mes cheveux et les mots rassurants qu'elle me murmurait m'aidèrent à m'endormir.

- Tout va s'arranger, ma Bella. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu, mais tout va s'arranger, crois-moi.

_**POV d'Edward**_

Il était tard, et pourtant je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Je regardai mon portable sur la table de nuit, attendant désespérément qu'il sonne. Mais Bella n'avait pas appelé depuis trois semaines maintenant. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ce soir ?

J'enfonçai mon visage dans mon oreiller, essayant d'occulter les battements douloureux de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Soudain le vibreur de mon téléphone retentit dans le silence morbide de la chambre.

Un sentiment d'espoir m'envahit, mais disparut bien vite quand j'entendis la voix de ma sœur au téléphone.

- Edward ?

- Ouais, soufflai-je.

La voix d'Alice était triste et basse, comme si elle allait m'annoncer une nouvelle sinistre. Mon cœur s'emballa soudain. Et si …

- Alice, il y a un problème ? Il est arrivé quelque chose, paniquai-je.

- Non, Ed, non, répondit-elle toujours sur le même ton morne.

- Où es-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis chez Bella.

- Alice, qu'est-ce-que…

- Rien de grave, me rassura-t-elle. Je veux juste parler avec toi… Bella s'est endormie, mais je ne peux pas parler trop fort alors excuse –moi.

- Bien…

- Angela a retrouvé Bella en pleurs dans sa cuisine aujourd'hui. Elle s'était coupée la main et il y avait du sang partout… Elle ne voulait pas parler, ni se laisser soigner, elle était carrément en pleine crise de je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais c'était violent… Alors, Edward, je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, parce que je commence réellement à paniquer. Aucun de vous deux ne veut parler, mais Bella est dans un sale état, et je ne peux pas l'aider…

La voix d'Alice était devenue encore plus triste que jamais et j'entendais qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Il y a un peu plus de trois semaines, on est rentré ici, à la maison, et Terri m'attendait…

- Terri ? Cette fille dont tu m'as parlé lorsque tu étais encore à Vienne ?

- Hum, dis-je honteux.

- Edward ne me dis pas que tu étais encore avec elle ? Pitié pas ça.

- Non. Enfin c'est comme ça que Terri l'a fait paraître, elle savait très bien qui m'accompagnait. Ok. J'ai peut-être pas été hyper réglo avec elle… On s'est disputé très violement environ une semaine avant mon départ. On ne s'est plus parlé jusqu'à ce que je monte dans l'avion. Je considérais que c'était fini, plus d'une semaine de silence alors que je m'en allais pour l'étranger ça me semblait clair… Et puis, ça n'avait jamais réellement marché entre nous… Quand je suis arrivé à Seattle elle a bien essayé de m'appeler une ou deux fois, mais sans plus. Je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis trois mois et elle a débarqué ici comme si on s'était quitté hier. Je n'ai rien eu le temps d'expliquer à Bella. Le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait, elle était partie.

- OK. Je comprends mieux…

- Elle ne veut rien entendre, j'ai écrit, j'ai téléphoné, j'ai essayé de la voir, je lui ai envoyé des mails, je pense qu'elle ne les lit même pas…

- Sincèrement, mets-toi à sa place… Je m'imagine dans cette situation, rentrant un jour du boulot et trouvant une ex de Jasper sur le canapé… Je comprends qu'elle doute de toi, elle doit carrément remettre toute votre relation en question…

- Je sais mais…

- Elle ne doit pas savoir que croire, ni que penser…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a simplement pas confiance en moi ?

- Edward, c'est plutôt compliqué d'avoir de nouveau confiance en une personne qu'on a plus vue depuis trois ans…

- Hum… Je voudrais tant que ça s'arrange, Alice…. Si tu savais, mais je ne sais quoi faire… Hormis, la kidnapper et l'attacher à une chaise pour la forcer à m'écouter… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit réellement le meilleur plan…

- Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer de lui parler si elle va mieux demain matin…

- Merci, Alice…

- Ne t'enthousiasme pas trop…

- Ouais, soupirai-je.

- Allez petit frère, courage… Je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera…

- Merci, Lili, murmurai-je avant de raccrocher.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

**Fin du chapitre 16**

**Bon, je crois qu'un grand nombre voulait me tuer hier, là je crois avoir réellement signé mon arrêt de mort. Mais avant de me promettre des morts ou tortures affreuses comme certaines d'entre vous l'ont si bien fait, dites –moi quand même ce que vous en pensez…**

**On arrive au 700 reviews et je ne réalise toujours pas… Je remercie tous pour vous être embarqués dans cette aventure avec moi… **


	17. Révélation

**Chapitre 17 : Révélation**

_**POV de Bella**_

Je m'éveillai au petit matin avec la tête dans un étau. L'odeur de sang qui persistait sur mon corps me secouait l'estomac, alors je décidai d'aller prendre une douche sans tarder. J'écartai le bras d'Alice qui était passé alentour de mon corps et le reposai délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller.

J'allais jusqu'à la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. En posant la main sur la poignée, je pensais à tout ce sang que j'avais versé la veille sur les petits carreaux de faïence blanche. L'idée me souleva encore plus le cœur et je jetai un coup d'œil précautionneux dans la pièce. Elle était de nouveau propre et immaculée, Alice ou Angela était passée par là.

Je m'engouffrai sous la douche durant un long moment, savourant l'odeur rassurante de mon gel douche à la fraise qui embaumait l'air chaud.

Je m'enveloppai dans une serviette blanche et cotonneuse, avant de lever les yeux vers le miroir. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. La jeune fille pâle, mais pétillante avait disparut. Mes yeux étaient éteints, juste terne et sans joie. Je soupirai alors qu'un sanglot me venait dans la gorge.

Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à Edward et tout irait bien.

J'avais faim. C'était une bonne maladie, non ? Enfin, une. Je retournai dans la chambre où Alice dormait toujours et j'enfilai rapidement un jeans et une camisole avant de passer à la cuisine pour me préparer du café et un grand bol de céréales.

Alice arriva, la mine chiffonnée, les yeux encore endormis. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et je lui servis aussi un bol de céréale en demandant :

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de rester…

- Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule. Tu vas mieux, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Oui. Bien mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier…

- Tu peux avouer que ce qu'il se passe avec Edward te bouleverse et que tu es triste.

Je ne répondis pas, tout à coup l'odeur du café qui passait dans le percolateur m'écoeura et je m'empressai d'aller l'éteindre. Je versai une tasse à Alice en bloquant ma respiration, mais je mangeai tout de même quelques céréales avant d'abandonner mon bol, presque dégoûtée.

- Bella, c'est un mal entendu, il y a une explication ! Laisse-le te parler !

- Non…

- Bella, c'est ton…

- Alice. Je te suis reconnaissante pour cette nuit, mais si tu comptes prendre sa défense tu peux t'en aller tout de suite, la coupai-je.

- Je ne prends pas sa défense, je te dis juste qu'il y a une explication à ça !

- Je ne compte pas en parler avec toi, dis-je sur un ton sévère.

- Bien, se refrogna-t-elle.

Je vidai mon bol dans la poubelle avant de regarder mon amie.

- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui, lui demandai-je pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre nous.

- Hum… Je dois aller faire un dernier essayage pour les retouches de ma robe…

Elle avait dit ça tout bas, comme si son mariage était devenu un sujet tabou. Je sentais qu'elle rechignait à me consulter à ce propos depuis ma … Enfin, depuis cette histoire avec Edward.

- Tu y vas seule ?

- Hum… Oui, maman est restée à Forks, car elle avait les plans d'un projet à terminer. Et Rose… Tu sais bien comment ça va avec elle pour l'instant, tout ce qui touche à ce mariage lui fait pincer les narines… Sa tronche de canne pincée, commence à m'agacer et j'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression de la mettre au supplice quand je lui demande un conseil ou un service…

J'éclatai de rire, Alice n'était vraiment pas du genre à parler d'un membre de sa famille de cette manière. Elle n'était qu'amour et dévouement à leur égard, mais Rosalie poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin.

Mon rire se cassa dans ma gorge, j'étais étonnée moi-même de la manière rauque et gutturale dont il avait résonné, comme s'il avait été rouillé parce qu'il n'avait pas servi depuis trop longtemps.

- Et bien sûr ton témoin est inapte à t'accompagner, raillai-je en la regardant.

J'avais enfin trouvé une raison de rebondir et de cesser de m'apitoyer sur l'échec de ma relation avec Edward : Alice. Alice et Jasper méritaient un beau mariage. Heureux et rempli de tendresse, pas triste et terni par deux témoins juste bons à s'écorcher.

- Je pensais que me voir en robe de mariée n'était pas la meilleure chose dont tu avais besoin…

- J'ai surtout besoin que tu arrêtes de me ménager… J'ai assez pleuré, il est temps de se ressaisir. J'ai touché le fond et maintenant je vais tourner la page. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Mais je me prépare psychologiquement à le faire.

Il y avait plus d'émotion dans ma voix que je ne l'aurais voulu et je ne me voilais pas la face, Edward n'était pas prêt de sortir de mes pensées, mais cette douleur n'appartenait qu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me traite en petite chose fragile, ça ne m'aiderait pas à passer le cap.

Et Dieu sait que cela se ferait dans la douleur, mais il faudrait oublier Edward Cullen et ne plus en faire qu'une connaissance lointaine, malgré la pureté et la violence des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui.

- OK. Je me douche et tu m'accompagnes, alors…

- Ouais, on fait ça. De toutes façons, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que me morfondre aujourd'hui… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était plus cool de rester ici à pleurer…

Alice soupira et termina sa tasse de café avant de dire :

- Tu fais une grosse erreur, Bella. Tu devrais…

- Non. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je fais ce qui me semble bon pour moi. Et ces derniers temps, ton frère m'a plus plongée au trente-sixième dessous qu'il ne m'a fait planer. J'ai besoin de me préserver.

Elle laissa tomber, mais sa mine était sombre. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide avant de retourner ma garde-robe à la recherche de quelque chose de « potable » à m'emprunter. L'exercice était fastidieux selon ses dires.

Assise sur mon lit, je la regardai mettre ma chambre sans dessus dessous en comptant les jours qui nous séparaient de la date du mariage. Nous étions le premier samedi de mai, donc…

- Alice ! Tu te maries dans deux semaines !

- Ben, oui, heureusement que tu t'en rappelles, t'es juste mon témoin, j'ai besoin de toi pour signer cette chose insignifiante qu'on nome un certificat de mariage, idiote !

- Et quoi tu ne t'affoles pas ? Tu n'es pas complètement hystérique ?

- La situation est sous contrôle, Bella…

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie, demandai-je en la regardant.

C'est alors que je vis la mine triste et ternie de mon Alice d'habitude si pétillante.

- Disons juste qu'il y a des choses qui m'inquiètent davantage que mon mariage pour l'instant, elle avait dit ça en me lançant un regard furtif, comme si elle avait peur que je lise en elle.

C'est là que je réalisais que je l'inquiétais réellement et le poids de la culpabilité tomba sur mes épaules. Alice ne méritait pas ça, elle méritait un mariage insouciant. Elle avait le droit d'être l'ingénue en blanc que son jeune époux fait virevolter sur la balancelle.

- Je vais bien assurai-je.

- Tu sembles aller bien ce matin, oui, rectifia-t-elle en enfilant un de mes jeans.

- Je vais réellement mieux…

- C'est une accalmie, tu ne l'as pas oublié en trois ans, tu ne l'oublieras pas en trois semaines.

- Hé bien, c'est ce que nous verrons. Je vais te prouver que je vais bien en te montrant quel parfait témoin je peux être… Je n'oublierai plus rien, je t'aiderai à tout organiser jusque dans les moindres détails, et je vais même te laisser me trouver une robe pour la circonstance…

Elle sourit et passa un chandail avant de venir poser un baiser sur mon front.

- On y va ?

Nous nous rendîmes dans la boutique de mode où Alice avait déposé sa robe pour faire réaliser les quelques retouches et modifications. Elle essaya la robe une dernière fois et le fait qu'elle tombe parfaitement sur son corps blanc et fin la sublimait.

Une femme n'est jamais aussi belle que dans sa robe de mariée. Alice n'était pas belle, elle était magnifique, sublime. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon qu'elle retint avec ses mains, ce qui souligna la courbe gracieuse de son cou.

- Tu vas porter un voile, l'interrogeai-je.

- Non, un coiffeur va me faire un chignon genre année vingt… Et Esmé m'a donné deux peignes incrustés de strass qui se passent de mère en fille… Je préfère faire dans la simplicité.

C'était tout Alice, mélange des genres et des styles tout en restant sans la simplicité et la sophistication.

- A toi, maintenant, dit-elle en commençant à se déshabiller.

J'essayai quelques modèles de la boutique sans grande conviction. La vendeuse m'apporta finalement une robe bustier bleu nuit cintrée juste sous la poitrine et dont le tissu vaporeux rejoignait le sol en des dizaines de petits plis.

J'arrêtai mon choix sur ce modèle et nous passâmes à la caisse pour payer quand une violente nausée me prit. Le parfum de la vendeuse était capiteux et il me soulevait le cœur. Alice vit mon visage pâlir et elle demanda aussitôt où étaient les toilettes.

J'allais vider le contenu de mon estomac dans la cuvette, tandis que mon amie réglait nos achats. Nous quittâmes la boutique après que je me sois confondue en excuse auprès de la vendeuse et nous montâmes dans la voiture d'Alice.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrivait, je devais probablement couver une grippe ou un mauvais virus. J'allais laisser passer le week-end avant d'appeler le médecin, rien ne servait de s'affoler.

Pourtant, la conduite d'Alice qui était toujours douce et mesurée me rendit encore plus malade. Le cœur me tournait, la moindre odeur me dérangeait et me provoquait un écoeurement. J'aurai bien passé par la fenêtre le petit sapin parfumé à la vanille qui pendouillait au rétroviseur du véhicule si mon estomac n'avait pas été si vide qu'il n'avait plus rien à vomir.

Je râlai lorsque Alice s'arrêta devant une pharmacie, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et dormir.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes, reste là, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je sortis tout de même du véhicule pour m'aérer et respirer profondément l'air frais et aussi pur qu'il pouvait l'être à Seattle.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et ne me dit rien sur la nature de la chose qu'elle avait acquise, elle l'avait fourrée dans son sac en sortant du magasin et n'avait pas abordé le sujet.

Nous rentrâmes chez moi, et elle tînt à m'accompagner à l'intérieur. Je lui proposai à contre cœur un café, je ne voulais sentir aucune odeur de nourriture. Elle refusa et fit glisser vers moi le petit paquet en papier estampillé du seau de la pharmacie.

- J'ai déjà des trucs contre la nausée.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et posa son menton dans sa main, guettant ma réaction. J'ouvris le paquet d'un geste sec pour y trouver une boîte en carton contenant…

- Un test de grossesse ?

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi. Elle attendit que mon fou rire nerveux se calme et dit :

- Fais-le.

- Tu es folle, ma parole ! Je ne suis pas enceinte !

- Ah bon ? Nausées, écoeurements, fatigue, affaiblissement… Devrais-je ajouter absence de règles ?

Mon visage blanchit et un calcul infernal débuta dans ma tête. J'avais quitté Edward depuis un peu plus de trois semaines, nous avions passé moins d'une quinzaine de jour ensembles, j'avais eu mes dernières règles juste avant le début de notre relation…

- Non, c'est impossible…

- Je l'ai vu, Bella, ajouta Alice avec une petite voix…

- Merde !

- Mais tu sais comment sont mes visions, juste un aperçu de l'avenir probable…

Je ne l'écoutait déjà plus et courrai dans ma chambre, la boîte du test toujours à la main, et j'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit. La plaquette de ma pilule était là, intacte, même pas entamée : j'avais oublié de la reprendre.

Ce putain d'enfoiré m'avait tellement accaparée et obsédée que j'avais oublié jusqu'à prendre ma pilule.

- Mais quelle conne, mais quelle conne, mais quelle conne…

Ma voix s'étranglait dans ma gorge et je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Alice posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste rassurant.

- Ne t'affole pas avant d'avoir fait le test.

- Facile à dire… Je n'ai pas repris ma pilule contraceptive et nous ne nous sommes jamais protégés… Tu penses qu'il y a combien de chance sur cent pour que je ne sois pas enceinte ?

Elle ne répondit pas et me poussa doucement mais fermement vers la salle de bains. Je suivis la procédure avant de poser le bâtonnet sur le haut de la cuvette et d'ouvrir la porte à Alice.

Cette minute fut la plus longue de ma vie, les secondes semblaient s'écouler comme des heures et mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma cage thoracique. Ni moi, ni Alice ne parlions, nous nous contentions de retenir nos souffles en fixant des yeux le test déposé sur la cuvette. Dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait peut-être été drôle.

Finalement, le damné objet vira au rose.

- Rose ? Ca veut dire quoi rose, m'affolai-je.

Alice déplia la notice et la relu pour la dixième fois. J'avais presque envie de lui arracher des mains, mais au fond de moi-même je savais pertinemment ce qu'il en était, je voulais juste avoir quelques secondes de répit avant de faire face à cette réalité.

- Enceinte…

- Pardon ?

- Tu es enceinte, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

J'éclatai d'un rire désincarné et Alice était juste capable de me regarder les bras ballants, soit trop abasourdie par ma réaction, soit frappée comme moi par l'ironie du destin.

Elle fit finalement un pas vers moi, et elle me serra dans ses bras. J'étais comme hystérique et je me trouvai moi-même folle de rire d'une telle situation, mais la vie me semblait tellement absurde en ce moment.

Mon rire se mua bientôt en larmes, et elle m'étreignit plus fort.

Dieu, quelle ironie. J'étais enceinte…

**Fin du chapitre 17**

**Bon allez, tout le monde le savait… Chapitre presque inutile donc, mais ça n'aurait pas eu de sens de ne pas l'écrire, surtout que j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. **

**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Bella ? **

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de ce chapitre et de la tournure que prennent les choses. **

**Un grand merci pour votre soutien,**

**SHEZ. **


	18. Choix

**Chapitre 18 : Choix**

_**POV de Bella**_

_Le jour tombait, et les lueurs grises du crépuscule filtraient par la fenêtre aux longs rideaux de lin blanc, inondant la chambre d'Edward d'une lumière mystérieuse. Un souffle de vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, venant agiter les plis de ma robe ample. J'observai mon reflet dans la psyché, on y distinguait déjà un ventre fort rond qui me faisait courber les reins, mais ce qui était le plus frappant était ce sourire tranquille et heureux qui s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres, un sourire qui n'y était plus apparut depuis de longues semaines _

_Soudain, une musique délicate vint s'ajouter au tableau, un morceau doux et enfantin qui ne tintait pas comme le son d'un instrument, mais plutôt comme celui d'une boite à musique. _

_Attirée par ce son, je sortis de la chambre à la recherche de son origine. Je marchais le long d'un couloir qui me semblait sans fin pour arriver devant une porte inconnue. Je posai la main sur le bouton de porte doré, mais je ne parvins pas à ouvrir la porte. Je secouai la poignée, donnant même un léger coup de genoux contre le panneau de bois pour qu'il cède et enfin la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sautant presque de ses gonds. _

_C'était une chambre d'enfant. Blanche, aucune décoration, aucune fioriture, juste cette même fenêtre aux longs rideaux de lin blanc qui voletaient au gré du vent et un ancien berceau d'osier au centre de la pièce._

_La musique semblait venir du lit d'enfant, je m'en approchais doucement, presque effrayée par ce que j'y trouverai. Je posai une main sur mon ventre, un geste à la fois pour me rassurer et protéger mon enfant à naître. J'y étais presque quand une voix douce et tendre, le plus beau ténor qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre retentit dans mon dos. _

_- Bella… _

_Je me retournai, Edward était sur le pas de la porte, beau, plus divin encore que d'ordinaire. Il me souriait avec tendresse. Un sourire rassurant qui me chuchotait que l'avenir serait doux et que je devais lui faire confiance. _

_- Edward ! _

_Je me jetai dans ses bras, il me fit tournoyer avant de me reposer sur le sol et de poser ses mains sur mon ventre rond tout en m'embrassant. Il riait entre deux baisers posés n'importe où sur ma peau et me faisait danser. Il semblait fou de joie, sa paume caressait doucement mon ventre de temps à autre avec un nouvel éclat de rire. Il était heureux, moi aussi. _

_Soudain, Edward disparut d'entre mes bras. La pièce devint froide et sombre, une rafale de vent glacial s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte en faisant claquer le tissu des rideaux dans un bruit sinistre. Je voulais aller fermer cette fenêtre, mais la musique qui émanait du berceau et que j'avais trouvée si douce auparavant résonna plus fort dans un ton presque morbide._

_Je m'approchai du lit, doucement et écartait les rideaux d'organdi bleu qui protégeait de la vue ce qu'il contenait._

_Un enfant endormi y reposait. Un garçonnet pâle aux boucles auburn. Je passai instinctivement une main sur mon ventre, il était redevenu aussi plat qu'avant ma grossesse. C'était mon enfant qui reposait dans ce berceau, le fils d'Edward._

_J'approchai ma main de son visage pour caresser les cernes violettes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Il ne bougea pas, mon doigt se promena sur sa joue, elle était étrangement froide. Je m'emparai de sa petite main toute aussi glaciale et la lâchai elle retomba mollement le long de son corps. J'écoutai alors plus attentivement à la recherche du son de sa respiration, mais je n'entendis rien, aucun souffle, sa poitrine ne se soulevait même pas. _

_Un éclair de réalisation me frappa et je m'écartai vivement du berceau. Dieu, il était mort ! Qu'avais-je fait ?_

Je me réveillai en sueur et mon premier reflex fut de passer une main rapide sur mon ventre. Mon cœur battait vite, le sang pulsait dans mes veines, et une angoisse pesait sur tout mon corps. Je respirai profondément et focalisai mon esprit sur quelque chose de simple comme Alice me l'avait appris pour essayer de me calmer.

J'avais fait ce rêve toutes les nuits depuis que j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte, parfois même plusieurs fois par nuit. Il me mettait à chaque fois dans tous mes états, il déclanchait en moi un véritable accès de panique.

Voir cet enfant, si beau abordant les traits parfaits d'Edward, mort et froid dans ce berceau, me bouleversait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était lui ce petit être qui était moi. Ma main caressa doucement mon ventre et bien que mon angoisse disparaissait, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

J'étais tellement perdue. Je ne savais que faire, que choisir, quelle décision prendre. La nouvelle de ma grossesse m'avait d'abord plongée dans un vrai délire, j'avais ri, pleuré, ri de nouveau, je m'était comportée comme une véritable hystérique. J'avais été à côté de mes pompes durant un long moment.

Je n'avais vraiment recouvré mes esprits qu'après m'être réveillée aux côtés d'Alice après une très longue nuit de sommeil.

- Que vas-tu faire, m'avait-elle demandé.

- Réfléchir, d'abord, avais-je répondu.

- Bella… Tu dois… Tu dois en parler à Edward, absolument…

- Je sais, soufflai-je.

Oui, il faudrait parler à Edward, j'en étais consciente, mais je m'imaginai mal sa réaction. C'était un sujet que je n'avais absolument jamais abordé avec lui. Le choix que j'allais devoir faire, se ferait également en fonction de lui, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre nous.

Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait plus de nous. Nous n'étions plus fait l'un pour l'autre, le destin, la vie, nous l'avait prouvé. Il s'agissait d'un enfant à naître, d'un bébé qui grandissait, là, dans mon corps, et que je faisais malgré moi déjà mien.

C'était fou, étrange, absurde, mais je l'aimais déjà, c'était violent et fort, mais j'avais des sentiments pour cet enfant aussi petit et insignifiant qu'il eut pu paraître. Je l'aimais, il faisait partie de moi, de mon corps, de ma vie.

- Quoi que tu choisisses, Edward ne te laissera pas tomber, Bella… Il t'aime et…

- Je crois, hélas, que l'amour n'a plus rien à voir là-dedans, maintenant.

- Parle-lui, je t'en supplie. Si tu ne le fais pas, je sais que je le ferai…

- Non !

- Bella, tu es mon amie, et Dieu sait que je t'épaulerai dans chacun de tes choix. Je planquerais même un cadavre pour toi, s'il le fallait. Mais Edward est mon frère et il est le père de ton enfant. Si tu décides de lui cacher, moi, je ne le pourrais pas…

- Laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir et savoir ce que je veux…

Elle s'était tue un instant et avait réfléchi.

- Bien, je suppose que c'est une demande légitime… Je te laisse un mois.

Elle s'expliqua devant ma mine offusquée :

- Si tes calculs sont bons d'ici un mois tu seras obligée de faire un choix et quand cela sera fait, je veux que tu en parles à Edward. C'est sans concession.

J'hochai la tête sans la contredire, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas prendre une décision sur l'avenir de ma grossesse et en parler à Edward alors qu'il serait trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Même s'il m'avait fait du mal, je ne pouvais pas le laisser en dehors de ça. Nous étions concerné tous les deux, et nous le resterions jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, quelque soit la décision que nous prendrions.

J'espérai juste qu'il ne s'élèverait pas contre ma volonté et qu'il comprendrait mon choix, car j'avais la nette impression que la mien était déjà fait. Cet enfant était celui d'Edward et même si notre relation ne s'était pas avérée viable, il serait le plus beau cadeau que je pourrai obtenir d'un homme que j'aimais.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de ma… situation, demandai-je à Alice.

- Non. Mais Carlisle s'en doute. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas…

- Dis-lui que c'est une fausse alerte…

Le visage de ma meilleure amie se décomposa.

- Dans un premier temps, ne saute pas aux conclusions ! Dans le cas où… Edward ne … Ne voudrait absolument pas de cet enfant, je veux que nous puissions reprendre nos vies là où nous les avions laissées, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé…

- Ca ne sera jamais comme si rien ne s'était passé, Bella…

- Je le sais, Alice, avais-je répondu sèchement alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mais je n'ai pas envie que l'on pose sur moi un regard de pitié, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qui m'aiderait à surmonter ça.

Je m'étais mordue la langue pour faire cesser les larmes, je n'en pouvais réellement plus de pleurer.

- Au fond de moi-même, je sais que ma décision est prise… Malgré tous les obstacles que cela comporte. Je ne me sens pas de taille à élever cet enfant, et je sais qu'il y a mille raisons matérielles qui devraient m'y faire renoncer. J'ai encore une année de fac devant moi et je n'ai qu'un tout petit revenu, pas de famille vivant assez près que pour m'épauler, mais voilà… Il est là, et que puis-je faire ? C'est déjà mon bébé, Alice… Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et c'est l'enfant d'Edward. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, ça à son importance à mes yeux…

Alice m'avait longuement serrée dans ses bras avant de dire :

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. Et je sais qu'Edward le fera également.

Elle avait pris un rendez-vous en urgence chez un gynécologue pour moi, étant la fille du Docteur Cullen ça ne s'était apparemment pas avéré compliqué, quoi que j'aurai plutôt mis ça sur le compte de son aplomb extraordinaire.

Le spécialiste avait confirmé que j'étais bel et bien enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois déjà. Le bébé était en bonne forme. Il avait vaguement évoqué le père puisque je m'étais rendue seule à la consultation, avait parlé d'avortement en apprenant que nous étions séparés et que j'étais encore étudiante.

Devant ma mine refrognée, il m'avait tout de même rappelé que je devais faire mon choix rapidement avant d'enterrer précipitamment le sujet puisque je m'apprêtais à claquer la porte de son cabinet.

Il m'avait alors donné tous les conseils et prescrit toutes les vitamines imaginables lorsque l'on se retrouve dans mon cas.

J'avais rejoint Alice qui m'attendait dans la voiture et lui avais agité l'image de ma première échographie sous son nez. Elle avait littéralement fondu en larme.

- On voit rien, Alice ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te met dans cet état…

- Oh, c'est rien, Bella. Je suis juste tellement heureuse…

Je ne pouvais pas réellement en dire autant, certes j'aimais déjà ce petit bout, mais le nombre d'inconnues auquel j'allais devoir faire face me tétanisait littéralement.

J'avais repoussé le moment de parler à Edward, bien que j'allais devoir le faire rapidement. Mais le mariage d'Alice arrivait et je n'avais pas envie de lâcher une bombe pareille sur sa famille à quelques jours de la cérémonie.

Je m'étais donc plongée avec Alice dans les derniers préparatifs de la cérémonie, bien que j'étais toujours faible et que la nausée me prenait à la moindre odeur de nourriture. Le fait de me consacrer au mariage de mon amie me faisait plus de bien que quiconque l'aurait cru. J'aurai pensé qu'après avoir vécu un tel échec sentimental, organiser le mariage de votre meilleure amie et la dernière chose qui peut vous remonter le moral, mais j'avais tord.

Cela m'obligeait à rester active et à ne plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je pensais toujours à Edward, il m'arrivait parfois de craquer et de me mettre à pleurer. J'avais même parfois du mal à trouver pourquoi je lui en avais tant voulu et à regretter de ne pas l'avoir laissé s'expliquer. Puis, tout me revenait en mémoire, cette fille qu'il n'avait pas quittée, avec qui il avait peut-être encore entretenu une relation, tous les mots qu'il m'avait dit alors qu'il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui attendait un signe de sa part.

Et maintenant, j'attendais son enfant. Comment lui dire ? Quels mots choisir ? Quelle serait ça réaction ? Comment entretenir une relation avec lui après ça ?

Tout semblait trop compliqué, et tout m'effrayait.

J'avais pris la décision de parler à mon père et à ma mère, de leur exposer mon choix en précisant dans quelle situation je me trouvais par rapport à Edward. Certes, j'avais vingt-deux ans, je vivais seule, à des kilomètres d'eux et leur jugement n'aurait pas réellement influencé mon choix, seul celui d'Edward pouvait le faire, mais je savais que je n'arriverai pas à me débrouiller sans leur aide.

J'avais commencé par ma mère, elle était plus bohême et plus passionnée, ce qui la rendait plus apte que mon père à comprendre la situation.

Mais dans l'ensemble, il l'avait plutôt mal pris tous les deux. J'avais entendu les mots « irréfléchie », « inconsciente », « gâcher ta vie », mais devant mon obstination ils s'étaient résolus de m'aider, du moins, du point de vue financer.

Je ne pouvais pas réellement leur en vouloir, je savais que je ne faisais pas le choix de vie le plus facile.

C'est ainsi que la semaine se termina, amenant dans sa fin le mariage d'Alice et Jasper et mes retrouvailles inévitables avec Edward…

Et malgré l'épuisement dont souffrait tout mon corps, et mes pensées obnubilées par ce bébé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à lui, de serrer mon oreiller dans mes bras en l'imaginant contre moi.

**Fin du chapitre 18**

**Chapitre moins triste selon moi, mais pas joyeux pour autant. Hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez… **


	19. Mariage

**Chapitre 19 : Mariage**

_**POV d'Edward **_

La maison était en pleine effervescence, un nombre effrayant de personnes allaient et venaient, réglant le moindre détail de la mécanique bien huilée que devrait être ce mariage.

C'était le grand jour pour Alice et Jasper. J'aurai dû être heureux, non ? Ma sœur et mon presque frère allaient s'unir pour la vie, devant Dieu et les hommes. Beau symbole.

Mais j'étais si loin d'ici, dans un no man's land, perdu au milieu de nulle part, loin de toute cette agitation et la joie semblait être un sentiment que je ne pouvais plus éprouver.

Bella était la cause de cette langueur, de cette peine qui semblait peser à tout moment sur mon cœur. J'avais appelé, j'avais écrit, j'avais envoyé des mails, des lettres, des textos, j'avais fait le pied de grue devant sa porte et à la fin de certains de ses cours, mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle se contentait de m'ignorer… à cause d'un malentendu.

- Hey, mec, ça va ?

Emmett venait de pénétrer dans ma chambre, nous avions choisi cette pièce pour nous préparer, car les filles avaient investi la chambre à coucher de mes parents qui était bien plus grande.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et la pressa doucement. Tout le monde semblait rempli de compassion à mon égard aujourd'hui, alors qu'au lieu de guetter le contre coup d'une probable rencontre avec Bella, ils auraient dû se réjouir pour les futurs mariés.

- Hum, répondis-je évasivement en boutonnant ma chemise.

Je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans cette conversation scabreuse, j'allais tout bonnement me mettre à chialer. J'avais atteint les limites de la douleur, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. C'était comme d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine, une écorchure à vif sur laquelle quelqu'un vient de temps à autre jeter du vinaigre.

Je sentis la petite main d'Eléa qu'Emmett avait emmenée avec lui s'agripper à mon pantalon de costume. Je l'attrapai sous les aisselles et la calai sur ma hanche avant de la serrer contre moi. Eléa était toujours d'un grand réconfort, elle vous offrait ses câlins sans poser de questions.

- Tu as de la chance, Emmett, soupirai-je.

Il sourit.

- Je sais… Mais ton tour viendra, Edward... Plus tôt que tu ne le penses peut-être, les enfants ne préviennent pas toujours avant de débarquer, sourit-il.

- Faudrait déjà que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui les faire, et ça c'est pas une mince affaire, répliquai-je cynique en lui rendant sa fille.

- Tu sais déjà avec qui tu veux les faire…

OK. Sujet glissant, autant esquiver.

- Tu sais où est Jasper ?

- Avec papa, ils discutent « entre hommes » si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Cool… C'est vrai que Jasper va devenir une grande personne aujourd'hui, plaisantai-je.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il lui donne quelques conseils sur comment faire les bébés…

- J'ai pourtant le net souvenir que cette conversation a déjà eu lieu.

- Oh que oui. Et je me rappelle combien c'était humiliant…

Il rit et décréta qu'il allait faire un coucou à Alice avant la cérémonie, me laissant seul dans la pièce. J'enfilai mon veston et ma veste avant de me battre avec ma cravate qui ne daignait pas se laisser nouer.

- Foutu bordel, râlai-je alors que je m'y reprenais pour la sixième fois.

On frappa trois petits coups à la porte.

- Entrez, dis-je toujours concentré sur le miroir.

Une voix féminine toussota et je me retournai brusquement.

- Bella, soufflai-je les mains soudain moites et le cœur serré.

Mon estomac semblait faire des loopings dans mon corps.

- Euh… Je… Je cherchai Carlisle, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée en fixant la moquette.

- Il discute avec Jasper… « Entre hommes », précisai-je.

- Oh… C'est parce que… Alice lui a confié ses peignes et le coiffeur attend…

- Je crois qu'il les a posé sur la commode…

J'ouvris la boîte recouverte de velours noir posé sur le meuble, deux peignes en argent aux motifs fleuris incrustés de strass y reposaient.

- C'est ça, dis-je en les lui remettant.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les miens et nous frissonnâmes tous deux à ce contact.

- Bon… A plus tard, dit-elle avant de se retourner pour quitter la chambre mais je la retins par le bras.

Elle se tourna vers moi et je la regardai enfin réellement. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle n'était pas jolie, non. Mais elle était différente, était-ce sa coiffure plus sophistiquée que d'ordinaire qui faisait paraître son visage si émacié ? Est-ce c'était sa robe bustier qui rendait sa poitrine plus opulente ? Et la couleur bleue nuit du tissu qui rendait son teint si pâle ?

Elle fonça les sourcils et me lança un regard interrogateur.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire le nœud de ma cravate ? Je n'y arrive pas moi-même…

C'était une excuse pour la retenir, j'aurai pu demander à n'importe qui de le faire.

- Oui, bien sûr…

Etait-ce un semblant de sourire qu'elle venait de m'offrir ? Cette situation était presque surréaliste, discuter comme si de rien n'était après tout ce que nous avions vécu.

Je lui donnai la cravate et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour la passer alentour de mon cou et en faire le nœud. Elle n'arrivai pas à garder l'équilibre ainsi perchée, alors je posai précautionneusement mes mains sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser. Elle sursauta au contact de mes paumes, mais ne protesta pas, je les laissai donc à cet endroit.

- Voilà c'est fini, souffla-t-elle en laissant glisser ses doigts le long de ma veste.

Je l'attrapai par les poignets avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi.

- Je t'ai appelé… des centaines de fois, murmurai-je, les mots sortant de ma bouche avant que j'aie pu les retenir.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- N'as-tu pas reçu les mails, les courriers, les textos ?

- Si, je les ais reçu…

Il y avait beaucoup trop d'émotions dans sa voix.

- Tu ne les as pas lu ?

- J'en ai lu certains…

Je soupirai.

- Est-ce le bon moment pour parler de ça ?

- Non, absolument pas. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai de nouveau te parler, alors je tente ma chance…

Je renforçai ma prise sur ses poignets pour qu'elle ne puisse pas partir.

- Tu as mal compris ce qui c'était passé avec Terri, nous n'avions plus aucun contact depuis des mois, même pas un coup de fil…

- Chuut, dit-elle en se défaisant de mon emprise pour poser un doigt sur ma bouche. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Edward… On a plus de chose à se dire que tu ne le penses, j'ai également des choses à t'expliquer, alors attends, s'il te plait…

- Bien, soupirai-je en la lâchant tout à fait. Mais donne-moi ta parole que tu me laisseras m'expliquer.

- Je te le promets…

- Ce soir ?

- Oui, quand tout sera fini…

Un long silence s'installa entre nous durant lequel nous eûmes une espèce de conversation muette. Ses yeux criaient quelque chose d'indéchiffrable, mais de bouleversant tandis que les miens essayaient de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais.

Elle passa une main rapide sur ma joue et murmura qu'on l'attendait.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

Elle m'offrit un sourire triste avant de disparaître. Bella était décidément étrange, elle avait refusé de me parler durant plus d'un mois et se comportait maintenant comme si elle n'avait jamais été fâchée ou blessée par l'erreur que j'avais commise vis-à-vis de Terri.

Que se passait-il ?

- Edward ?

Jasper passa sa main devant mes yeux pour me tirer de mes pensées, je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, je viens juste… de croiser, Bella, expliquai-je avant de mettre dans la poche de ma veste les alliances qu'il me tendait.

- Oh… Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Je ne sais pas… Elle avait l'air étrange… Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a changé ? Physiquement, je veux dire…

Jasper sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Je trouve juste qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait été très malade ces derniers temps…

- Vraiment, m'alarmai-je.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit très grave... Ne t'inquiète pas…

J'hochai la tête avant de lui demander :

- Tu es prêt ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être prêt depuis des années, sourit-il. J'ai cru que ce moment n'arriverait jamais…

- Pas de tract donc ?

- Juste celui qu'elle se barre avec son amant cubain trois minutes avant la cérémonie. Ca serait pas de bol qu'elle le choisisse, après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour qu'elle me dise oui.

- Alice a un amant, m'étranglai-je.

- Humour, Edward. HU-MOUR, en deux syllabes et six lettres.

- Désolé, je suis apparemment branché sur le premier degré aujourd'hui.

- Ouais, et les autres jours également, plaisanta-t-il en me mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Il serait temps d'y aller, sinon tu vas louper la mariée, dis-je après avoir regardé ma montre.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurai la reconnaître, il paraît que c'est la fille en blanc.

Le salon de la villa avait été spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion. La pièce avait été divisée en deux rangées de chaises, un côté pour les invités de la mariée, l'autre pour ceux du marié. J'étais très heureux de ne pas devoir m'y asseoir, car je n'aurais sincèrement pas su où je devais me mettre.

Au fond de la pièce avait été installé une estrade et l'hôtel où devait officier le pasteur et juste sur le côté droit trônait mon piano à queue, qui lui non plus, n'avait pas échappé au bouquet de fleurs, il semblait d'ailleurs y en avoir dans tous les coins.

Les invités étaient déjà installés, y compris ma famille qui était installée au premier rang et Bella qui était déjà sur l'estrade, seuls Alice et mon père manquaient.

En remontant l'allée centrale derrière Jasper, j'eus une impression bizarre. Un peu comme un rêve, comme si ce mariage n'était pas celui de Jasper et Alice, et que la fille en bleue sur l'estrade n'attendait que moi.

Elle me regardait, ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi et me criaient toujours cette même chose, que malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivai pas à décrypter, qu'essayait-elle de me dire ?

Elle tortillait ses mains dans un geste anxieux et se mordait la lèvre comme à chaque fois qu'elle était le centre de l'attention. Et Dieu que tous ces gens qui la regardaient sans scrupule avaient raison, comment s'arracher à la contemplation d'un être aussi parfait, aussi beau et pourtant aussi triste ?

Je réalisai soudain ce qui avait tant changé en Bella, elle avait perdu sa gaieté, sa joie de vivre, et cela me bouleversa. Etais-je la cause de cette tristesse que ses yeux hurlaient ? Qu'avais-je donc fait d'elle ? Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge en remarquant combien elle avait l'air ravagée et pourtant sublime dans la lumière éclatante de cette fin de matinée.

Elle m'accorda un signe de tête alors que je passai à côté d'elle pour m'asseoir au piano et je lui rendis un sourire qui devait sonner faux.

Je m'assis de mauvaise grâce devant l'instrument, je n'avais aucune envie d'en jouer. Mais j'avais promis à Alice que je jouerai pour son mariage, et elle était ma sœur, une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, alors je ravalerai bien mes sentiments pour quelques minutes.

Alice avait choisi de faire son entrée sur l'instrumentale de _Goodbye my lover_, je me mis donc à frapper les premières notes, et heureusement que je tournai le dos à Bella à ce moment, car mes doigts tremblaient sur le clavier et le nœud sur ma gorge se resserra.

Ma sœur remonta l'allée centrale au bras de mon père, sublime et éthérée simplement divine. Je continuai de jouer sans pouvoir me détourner de cette vision, ma petite sœur, mon Alice n'avait plus rien d'enfantin aujourd'hui. Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, elle faisait plus femme que jamais et le bonheur lui allait si bien.

Elle arriva à ma hauteur et m'envoya un baiser du bout des doigts. Je tournai la tête pour la voir donner son bouquet à Angela et prendre la main que Jasper lui tendait. Mes émotions se mélangeaient, et les berges que j'avais consciencieusement érigées commencèrent à céder.

Le bonheur de voir ma sœur si comblée, la tristesse douloureuse que m'évoquait Bella, et tout ce que la musique que je tirais de mon instrument me faisait ressentir firent s'effondrer mes derniers remparts. Ce fut les larmes aux yeux que je terminai de jouer, avant d'aller me poster aux côtés de Jasper, les mains tremblantes d'émotions.

Bella pleurait discrètement. Nous nous regardâmes longtemps, indifférents à la beauté de l'instant qu'étaient entrain de vivre Jasper et Alice.

Les gens autour de nous pensaient sûrement qu'il s'agissait de larmes d'émotions, mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était nos regrets et nos moments passés que nous pleurions. Heureusement qu'Alice avait renoncé à ce que je joue la berceuse de Bella, ça m'aurait littéralement arraché le cœur de le faire.

- _Je promets de te chérir et de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_, dit Jasper en passant un anneau au doigt d'Alice, malgré moi mes lèvres récitèrent silencieusement ces vœux à l'attention de Bella.

_- Je vous déclare mari et femme…_

Ses grands yeux bruns étaient toujours fixés sur moi et un sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts effleurèrent les miens alors que je passai près d'elle pour jouer _The Bittersweet Symphony _et que Jasper embrassait Alice sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Le reste de la journée se perdit en mondanités et je m'acquittai de mon rôle de témoin du mieux que je pus, mais mon regard se perdait régulièrement vers Bella. J'avais remarqué qu'elle avait quitté la réception à plusieurs reprises et elle y revenait pâle et affaiblie.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée que ma sœur pu m'accorder une danse et je me prêtai au jeu de bonne grâce. Elle tournoyait avec grâce entre mes bras et ne cessait de rire.

- Le bonheur vous va bien au teint, Madame Hale…

Elle rit de nouveau alors que je la faisais tourner sur elle-même.

- Je suis si heureuse, Edward… Si heureuse…

- Ca se voit, Lili… Et tu mérites tout ce bonheur, alors prends-en bien soin…

Je la ramenai contre moi et elle glissa ses bras autour de mon cou.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Elle pris soudain un air sérieux et se pencha vers mon oreille.

- Promets-moi quelque chose, Edward…

- Oui…

- Prends soin de Bella quoi qu'il arrive et malgré tous les bâtons qu'elle pourra te mettre dans les roues pour t'empêcher de le faire. Elle a besoin de toi…

- Euh, je…

- Promets !

- Je te le promets, Lili.

- J'ai ton serment, Edward.

J'hochai la tête et lui posait un baiser sur le haut du front quand un cri retentit.

- Carlisle, viens vite, s'affola Esmé penchée sur le corps d'une jeune femme étendu devant la maison.

- Bella, s'exclama d'Alice en se défaisant de mon étreinte pour courir vers la terrasse.

Je mis quelques minutes pour réagir, et lorsque je compris ce qu'il se passait un attroupement s'était déjà formé alentour du corps inerte de Bella. Je dus jouer des coudes pour pouvoir m'approcher, car les badauds que Jasper et Emmett tentaient de repousser m'empêchaient de passer.

- Ecartez-vous, laissez-là respirer, hurla mon père.

Je poussai une femme pour enfin apercevoir Bella livide et inconsciente dans les bras de mon père qui l'avait soulevée pour l'emmener ailleurs.

- Elle est enceinte, lui murmura Alice affolée.

Je vis la surprise passer sur le visage de mon père et ce ne devait être rien comparé à celle qui devait peindre le mien.

Je devais avoir mal entendu, mais le murmure qui parcourrait la troupe de gens réunis me confirma bientôt que c'était réellement ce que ma soeur venait de dire.

L'attroupement se dispersa et ma famille disparut à l'intérieur de la maison à la suite de Carlisle. Moi, je restais planté là comme un imbécile, incapable de penser ou de réfléchir, tout juste bon à me repasser cette phrase en boucle : « elle est enceinte », « elle est enceinte », « elle est enceinte ».

Quand je sortis de ma léthargie, ce fut la peur qui s'empara de moi. Comment allait-elle ? Etais-ce grave ? Et son bébé ? Fallait-il appeler une ambulance ?

Je rentrai à l'intérieur de la maison et montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais arrivé en haut Jasper et Emmett me barrèrent le passage.

- Laissez-moi la voir !

- Tout doux, Edward, me dit Emmett. Papa l'ausculte…

- Putain, Emmett, laisse-moi passer, m'exclamai-je en le poussant. Je veux la voir !

Mais mon frère était beaucoup plus baraqué que moi et il m'éclata littéralement de rire au visage.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me casses en deux ? Tu vas d'abord te calmer, mon pote… C'est pas la peine que t'ailles foutre le bordel là-bas…

- Laisse Carlisle s'en occuper Edward, tu n'y peux rien, dit doucement Jasper.

Alice et Rosalie sortirent de la chambre d'ami et je vis que les larmes striaient les joues de ma sœur. Je poussai Jasper et me précipitait vers Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, lui demandai-je en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Elle m'envoya un regard suppliant et essuya ses larmes.

- Alice, dis-le moi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- C'était juste un étourdissement, Edward.

Rosalie éclata alors d'un rire froid.

- Il vaudrait mieux t'y faire, Ed'. Ca risque d'arriver régulièrement dans les huit prochains mois… J'imagine que je dois te féliciter !

- Putain, ferme-la, Rose, ou je t'arrache ton sourire satisfait, s'exclama Alice.

Esmé sortit de la chambre et annonça que Bella était revenue à elle.

- Alice, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-elle enceinte, demandai-je en posant mes mains sur son visage pour qu'elle soit obligée de me regarder.

Elle hocha la tête. Mes doigts glissèrent sur ses joues et mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps.

- C'est moi le père ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Alice, je t'en supplie…

- Elle voulait te l'annoncer elle-même, mais…

Elle fit un geste de la main pour témoigner de l'étrangeté de la situation.

- Evidemment que c'est toi…

- Je veux la voir, annonçai-je déterminé.

- Edward, elle est faible… Apparemment, elle a été malade toute la journée, elle n'a su presque rien avaler… Papa dit que ce n'est rien de grave, juste une chute de tension due au stress et à l'agitation, m'expliqua ma mère.

- Putain ! Elle attend un enfant de moi, elle a vécu ça toute seule jusqu'ici, j'ai quand même le droit d'être auprès d'elle, m'énervai-je.

Il n'était plus question qu'elle vive ça seule une seconde de plus. Elle devait être angoissée et effrayée, elle avait sûrement besoin de réconfort et d'avoir quelqu'un auprès d'elle.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre d'ami et me fusilla du regard.

- Pourrais-tu te calmer et arrêter de brailler, idiot ! Tu n'arrangeras rien de cette manière... Elle est épuisée et elle a besoin de se reposer. Mais tu as de la chance, par je ne sais quel miracle, elle veut bien te voir, et au fond de moi-même j'espère que c'est pour t'arracher les yeux.

Je me sentis honteux de mon comportement devant le regard noir et perçant de mon père.

- Tu peux y aller, souffla-t-il en me laissant pénétrer dans la chambre sombre.

- Prends soin d'elle, souffla Alice alors que je fermai la porte derrière moi.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et je distinguai à peine le corps de Bella entre les draps du grand lit.

- Edward ? C'est toi, demanda sa voix à peine audible.

Elle se redressa et me chercha du regard.

- Oui. Rallonge-toi. Tu dois te reposer…

J'ôtais mes chaussures, puis ma cravate et ma veste que je laissai glisser négligemment sur le sol. Je me débarrassai également de mon veston avant de grimper sur le lit et de m'allonger sous les draps à côté d'elle.

Je cherchai son corps et je le calais contre moi. Elle pris ma main et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens.

- Je suis…

- Je sais, la coupai-je avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Je suis autant responsable que toi, si pas plus, soufflai-je après avoir posé un autre baiser sur sa mâchoire.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

- Pas pour ça, non… Mais ne parlons pas de ça, tu as besoin de repos, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi faible.

- Tu restes auprès de moi ?

- Je ne te quitterai pas… Sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi…

- Ca m'apaise quand tu es là, je me sens moins nerveuse…

- Je reste alors…

Elle cala sa tête contre mon épaule et fit glisser nos mains sous la chemise d'homme qu'elle avait enfilé. Ma main était par-dessus la sienne, mais je sentis le très léger bombé qui pointait entre ses hanches.

- Je peux ?

Elle hocha la tête et retint sa respiration alors que je posai ma paume sur la peau de son ventre. Mes doigts en caressèrent longuement l'arrondi et peu à peu je pris réellement conscience de ce qui était entrain de se passer. Un petit être était là, juste logé entre ses hanches tendant doucement la peau de son ventre. Un bébé dont elle allait être la mère et qui me lirait à elle pour la vie.

**Fin du chapitre 19**

**Alors heureux ? **

**Les choses commencent à s'arranger, ça vaut bien plein de reviews ça… OK. Je ne vais pas faire mon auteur difficile.**

**J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous à plus, il est extrêmement romantique, je sais… Je ne m'arrange pas. I'm a perdue cause (mon anglais non plus s'arrange pas).**

**Je me sens toute guillerette de l'avoir enfin écrit, j'y ai pris énormément de plaisir… Et j'ai bien hâte de vous écrire la suite… **

**Pour ceux qui jugeraient les réactions de Bella incohérentes, ça s'explique dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Et pour ceux qui l'ont demandé, il reste quatre ou cinq chapitres, pas plus selon moi. Mais je suis très très mauvaise au jeu du « combien de chapitres reste-t-il », comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à certains.**

**Pour ceux qui ont jugé Bella égoïste, entêtée et capricieuse, ben je pense que ça fait également partie du personnage dans une certaine mesure. Nobody's perfect !**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui sont présents à chaque chapitre, j'attends toujours vos impressions avec beaucoup d'impatiente…**

**Krista : merci aussi à pour cette tartine que j'ai lue avec délectation… Je pense à ta demande, ça pourrait faire l'objet d'un bonus d'accident… Mais pour moi Edward était déjà amoureux d'elle avant l'accident. **

**Et enfin merci à vous tous de toujours prendre un peu de temps pour moi…**

**Ps : Pour **_**The bittersweet symphony**_** version piano chercher la version de Scala... **

**SHEZ **


	20. Résolution

**Chapitre 20 : Résolution**

_**POV de Bella**_

Il était tard quand je me réveillai ce matin là. Je me sentais vaseuse et épuisée, mais le fait de ne pas trouver Edward à côté de moi me pinça le coeur et les larmes me montèrent instantanément aux yeux.

Je respirai profondément en écartant les draps de mon corps. J'avais tendance à me laisser submerger par mes émotions pour l'instant et la moindre petite contrariété me faisait fondre en larmes.

Mais je n'étais plus avec Edward, malgré le fait que j'avais passé la nuit dans ses bras, serrée contre lui. Il avait le droit de ne pas être là, de m'en vouloir pour la manière dont j'étais partie et dont il avait appris que j'étais enceinte.

Dieu, presque toute sa famille s'en était rendu compte avant lui, hormis Jasper et Emmett. Il y avait des détails qui ne mentaient pas, j'avais quitté la réception au moins six fois pour vomir, la moindre odeur de nourriture me faisait retrousser le nez, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de toucher mon ventre, et j'étais faible et épuisée. J'avais eu beau prétendre à une grippe Rosalie et Esmé ne s'y étaient pas laissées prendre, je l'avais remarqué aux regards anxieux qu'elles me jetaient, et lorsque Carlisle avait posé sa main sur mon front pour savoir si j'avais de la fièvre, il n'en avait évidemment pas trouvée.

Je me levai en ayant pris la précaution de vérifier que mes jambes allaient me soutenir et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche rapide avant de repasser dans la chambre afin de passer un jean et une camisole que j'avais emportée avec moi.

Je descendis l'escalier les mains moites et le coeur palpitant, j'avais un peu peur de l'accueil que j'allais recevoir. Esmé et Carlisle avaient toujours été d'une gentillesse sans nom à mon égard, ils m'avaient même abritée chez eux quand j'avais eu mon accident, mais cette situation était tellement spéciale. Je pouvais comprendre qu'ils soient fâchés...

Je pointais le bout de mon nez dans la cuisine et Esmé cessa aussitôt toutes formes d'activité pour se jeter sur moi. Ses mains touchaient mon visage et mes épaules et elle posait tellement de questions sur ma santé que je n'arrivai même pas à tenter de lui répondre.

- Oh, Bella chérie, s'exclama-t-elle finalement avant de me serrer contre elle.

Ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux et son étreinte me rassura, je m'étais sentie anxieuse et paniquée depuis que j'avais appris ma grossesse, mais les bras d'Esmé étaient rassurants et promettaient que tout se passerait bien.

- Ca va, Esmé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien...

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, mon ange, ça se voit. Mais tout va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons te soutenir et nous occuper de toi... Quelques soient vos choix à Edward et à toi.

Elle me fit asseoir et posa un bol de bouillon chaud devant moi.

- C'est la seule chose que j'arrivai à manger lorsque j'étais dans ton état, je me suis dit que cela te ferait peut-être envie. Tu dois manger, tu as l'air si faible...

Effectivement, l'odeur semblait alléchante et mon ventre gargouilla de plaisir à l'idée de manger.

- Merci...

Elle me regarda manger et j'avalai lentement la moitié du bol. Je sentais qu'un millier de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais qu'elle les retenait par politesse. Carlisle nous rejoint finalement et il me serra longuement dans ses bras, c'était une chose qu'il ne s'était jamais permis et je sentis qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour moi.

- Ma petite Bella, tu aurais tu nous parler de cela plus tôt, nous ne demandons pas mieux que de t'épauler...

- Oh... C'est que je voulais en parler avec Edward tout d'abord et que j'avais énormément de difficultés à trouver les mots pour le faire, avouais-je.

- C'est normal, Bella. Nous ne te le reprochons pas, ma chérie, me rassura Esmé.

- Et puis je ne voulais pas lâcher une telle bombe sur votre famille avant le mariage d'Alice, je ne voulais pas...

- Tu ne voulais pas déranger, sourit Carlisle. Mais nous sommes tout disposés à être dérangés désormais, il n'est pas question que tu passes cette épreuve toute seule. Quoi qu'il arrive tu as toujours fait partie de notre famille et nous te soutiendrons.

- Merci... Merci beaucoup, soufflai-je avec de l'émotion dans la voix. Et je suis réellement désolée pour ce qui c'est passé hier, je ne voulais pas gâcher la fête...

- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu n'es pas responsable de ça...

- Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'en vouloir ici, c'est bien moi et pas toi, déclara pensivement Carlisle en se servant une tasse de café.

Je fronçai les sourcils et il sourit en me répondant :

- Pour avoir un Doctorat en médecine et d'avoir été complètement infichu de réussir l'éducation sexuelle de mes deux fils. Je ne sais pas où ils avaient la tête lors de cette conversation particulièrement gênante où nous avons parlé de ce que signifiait le mot contraception, mais apparemment pas là où elle aurait dû être.

Esmé éclata de rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré mes joues qui étaient devenues rouges vives.

- Je crois que j'ai également quelques tords dans cette histoire, bafouillai-je.

- Carlisle plaisante, Bella. Nous ne te reprochons rien.

Je souris plus franchement.

- En parlant du deuxième fautif, vous savez où il est ?

- Oh, il s'est enfermé dans la salle de musique depuis tôt ce matin, soupira Esmé.

Maintenant que je n'étais plus focalisée sur les réactions d'Esmé et Carlisle, je distinguais les faibles notes de piano qui émanaient de la pièce voisine. Mon estomac se tordit, c'était plutôt mauvais signe, Edward ne s'enfermait avec son piano que quand il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Je grimaçai, mais Esmé me fit un sourire confiant.

- Je pense qu'il t'attend en réalité.

- Oh, OK. Je crois que je vais y aller alors, soufflai-je en me laissant glisser en bas de mon tabouret.

Mon visage avait pâli et mes mains étaient redevenues moites tandis que mon coeur battait fort contre mes côtes.

Esmé me saisit la main alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce.

- Ne panique pas, Bella, je suis sûre que tout ce passera très bien.

Je lui fis un faible sourire peu convaincu

- Et si je puis me permettre, Bella, je voudrai te demander de prendre du temps si tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision. Edward et toi êtes jeunes, mais parfois assumer un avortement est bien plus difficile que de mener à terme une grossesse que l'on n'a pas désirée.

Et Esmé qui n'avait jamais pu mener une de ses grosses à terme justement devait probablement savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- Je... Ce n'était pas réellement dans mes projets, répondis-je confuse qu'elle soit si directe. Mais, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Elle sourit et caressa mon visage.

- Vas-y. Il t'attend, personne ne vous dérangera.

Elle caressa ma joue et lâcha ma main et je lui offris un sourire avant de passer dans la salle de musique.

J'ouvris la porte discrètement, Edward ne me remarqua pas, continuant à jouer ma berceuse, et cela me fit chaud au coeur. Ce n'était peut-être pas un signe que l'issue de tous nos problèmes serait positive, mais c'était déjà encourageant.

Je m'approchai de lui et je m'assis à califourchon sur le petit banc de piano de manière à pouvoir le regarder jouer. Il arrêta aussitôt de pianoter sur le clavier de l'instrument.

- Continue...

Il secoua la tête.

- Je n'en ai pas réellement envie... Je passai juste le temps en attendant que tu te réveilles... Ca m'aide à réfléchir, soupira-t-il avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

- Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai eu besoin de digérer l'information... J'étais plutôt hystérique quand je l'ai appris. Tu te débrouilles pas mal, en fait, avouai-je avec un sourire.

- Vraiment ?

Un sourire un peu cynique se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Ouais, pour l'énormité de l'information, je trouve que tu assures, dis-je toujours souriante.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt énorme comme nouvelle, sourit-il.

- Hum, hum. Je ne dois pas m'attendre à des hurlements ou des cris de fureur alors ?

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Il avait l'air blessé par ma question et je m'appliquai à regarder mes doigts qui lissaient le velours du tabouret.

- J'sais pas... Tu pourrais m'en vouloir pour ne pas t'avoir laissé le temps de t'expliquer, ou pour avoir appris au milieu du mariage de ta soeur que j'étais enceinte de toi... Ca semblerait logique...

- Je suis autant coupable que toi dans cette histoire, peut-être même plus...

- Non... Ne dis pas ça...

Il soupira et ses doigts qui agrippaient le rebord du clavier le serrèrent encore un peu plus fort.

- Tu sais, Bella...

Il s'arrêta une seconde et ferma les paupières cherchant ses mots, avant de les rouvrir pour perdre son regard dans la contemplation du vide.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, que j'ai merdé, que je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi, et que je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne avec qui avoir ce bébé, mais...

- Mais ?

Nos voix étaient tremblantes d'appréhension et d'émotion.

- Mais j'en ai envie, vraiment. Je t'aime et tu ne pourras rien changer à ça. Et je ne veux pas te laisser vivre cette expérience toute seule...

Je ne répondis rien la voix coupée par l'émotion.

- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait, supplia-t-il le regard toujours perdu dans le vague. Tu ne comptes pas le garder, c'est ça ?

- Je... Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je... Tu es la meilleure personne...

Il fronça les sourcils, posant enfin son regard sur moi.

- Je veux dire... Je ne souhaiterai personne d'autre que toi pour être le père de mon enfant.

Il sourit tristement et caressa doucement ma joue sur laquelle roulait une larme.

- Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas seulement être ça, Bella. Mais est-ce que je suis vraiment la meilleure personne pour m'occuper de toi ?

Je soupirai avant de dire :

- J'ai pensé que non... Après toute cette histoire avec cette fille... J'ai pensé que tu me faisais plus de mal que de bien et que je me débrouillerai mieux sans toi, que je souffrirai moins. Mais c'était faux. Et te revoir hier m'a juste bouleversée. Quand je t'ai vu dans la chambre entrain de te préparer, quand tu as posé tes mains sur moi... C'était dingue, je me sentais revivre... Je souffrais moins d'être auprès de toi en sachant que tu m'avais trahie, que de ne pas être avec de toi du tout.

- Je ne t'ai jamais...

- Chuut ! Laisse-moi continuer, suppliai-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Alors oui, Edward, je crois que tu es la meilleure personne pour t'occuper de moi, parce que je t'aime et Dieu sait si j'ai tenté de ne pas t'aimer. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, et vivre sans toi c'est simplement devenu l'enfer, Edward.

Nous avions les yeux remplis de larmes et il s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de m'attirer contre lui. Je me retrouvai callée étroitement contre son torse, mon front calé contre le sien, nos nez se touchant, nos lèvres s'effleurant et mes larmes coulant sur nos joues.

- Je t'aime. Et je ne veux que de toi dans ma vie, que de toi et de ce bébé, souffla-t-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Je ne t'ai jamais trahie, Bella. Je n'avais plus vu, ni même reparlé à Terri depuis une quinzaine de jours avant mon départ de Vienne. Je sais que j'aurai dû t'en parler, mais c'était tellement insignifiant, et je pensais que presque cinq mois de silence radio de sa part comme de la mienne étaient vraiment explicites...

Je posai une nouvelle fois mon index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Edward, Alice m'a tout expliqué hier, elle a craqué après que je me sois évanouie. Elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle a lâché le morceau. Je ne veux juste plus entendre parler de ça, j'ai été idiote et j'aurai dû te faire confiance et je remercie le ciel que tu veuilles encore de moi après ça...

Il sourit et glissa sa main dans ma nuque pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Ses lèvres douces se pressèrent sur les miennes tendrement tandis que son bras s'enroulait alentour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il sans rompre notre baiser.

- Tu sais que ça ne serra pas facile, le prévins-je avant qu'il ne pose une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur la mienne.

- Je sais, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je veux prendre soin de toi, m'occuper de toi, te soutenir, t'épauler, t'aimer, tout, tout, tout. Et tant pis si parfois ça sera compliqué. Toi tu seras là, et ce petit bébé sera là, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe, sourit-il.

- Tu es quand même conscient qu'au mois de janvier, c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus de sept mois, nous ne serons plus deux, mais trois. Tu seras papa.

J'insistais bien sur tous les mots pour qu'il prenne vraiment conscience de l'ampleur de cette histoire. S'il devait prendre peur et se rétracter, il devait le faire maintenant, pas quand je serais enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

- N'essaies pas de m'effrayer, je ne partirai pas, répliqua-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Si tu t'engage tu restes, et tu supportes les sept mois à venir sans broncher parce que je te préviens que pour l'instant je ne suis pas de la rigolade...

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en riant et ses yeux se perdirent encore dans le vague comme si des images heureuses d'un bonheur à venir défilaient déjà dans sa tête.

- Les sept mois à venir et tous les autres! Je subirai sans aucun problème, me taquina-t-il. Sept mois, ça va vraiment être si long ?

Il posa une main sur mon ventre.

- Ton père est médecin, Edward, tu devrais savoir que faire les bébés ça prend du temps, soupirai-je faussement agacée. Et puis quoi ? Tu me confonds avec une pochette surprise ?

- Non. Non. Non. Non. Je suis juste pressé de voir ce bébé, c'est normal, non, paniqua-t-il.

Je ris et posai un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Il m'attira plus contre lui, et je m'installai à califourchon sur ses genoux et passai mes bras autour de lui pour le câliner.

- C'est juste énorme, soupira-t-il en se mordant la lèvre, l'air rêveur.

Il avait l'air heureux...

- Ouais. Comme tu dis, énorme...

- Hum, au fait... Tu sais que tu es toujours aussi sexy en future maman ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas comme si mon corps avait déjà réellement changé.

- Ouais, bien sûr. On me le dit tous les jours, tiens. On verra ce que t'en diras dans six mois...

Il éclata de rire et nicha son visage dans mon cou en soupirant de plaisir.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Il était heureux. Et moi aussi.

**FIN**

**Voilà chapitre écrit en top chrono une heure trente, et je dois dire que j'en suis satisfaite. C'est quand même la cinquième réécriture et j'ai bien pensé au suicide à un moment.**

**J'ai jamais autant merdé pour écrire un chapitre ! Enfin soit, vous avez dû patienter, je m'en excuse mais il est là ! Et j'espère que vous en avez bien profité car c'est le dernier. Hé oui, une fin a tout, hélas. Mais il y a encore deux chapitres « bonus » qui vont arriver. Un qui montre un peu leur situation quatre mois plus tard et un autre six ans plus tard. Donc voilà.**

**Je vous remercier encore pour m'avoir suivie dans cette belle aventure, certains savent déjà que je me suis jetée tête première dans une nouvelle aventure qui s'intitule Forks Summer Camp et qui est plus centrée sur Edward. **

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews (bientôt mille, j'y crois pas pas !), tous vos encouragements, pour le temps que vous m'avez consacré et pour tout le plaisir que j'ai eu à vous lire vous dans vos commentaires. **

**Un grand merci à tous !**

**Shez, qui termine cette fiction non sans émotion. **


	21. Bonus 1, 5 mois plus tard

**Bonus n°1**

_**POV d'Edward**_

_5 mois plus tard_

Qui aurait pu penser en janvier dernier que nos vies allaient tant changer ? A cette époque, Bella et moi étions bien partis pour ne jamais surmonter nos problèmes. Il y avait tant d'incompréhension, de douleur et de rancoeur entre nous que j'avais l'impression que tout le bonheur qui nous était accordé à présent relevait du miracle.

Rien n'était pourtant réellement facile, ça aurait été illusoire de le croire, mais nous étions heureux, et après toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversées ensemble, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Nous avions chacun dû mettre un peu de notre orgueil de notre côté et laisser mes parents nous aider, comme quelques années avant nous, Rosalie et Emmett avaient dû le faire. Bella et moi vivions chez mes parents, dans la maison de Seattle. Esmé et Carlisle avaient énormément insisté et il fallait avouer que cette solution en plus de nous épargner un loyer, évitait le stress d'un déménagement à Bella qui était plutôt fragile pour l'instant.

Elle allait bien, elle rayonnait même entre deux petits coups de blues que j'attribuais la plupart du temps à son état. C'était bon de la voir heureuse et s'enthousiasmer pour l'arrivée prochaine de ce bébé, malgré qu'elle répétait toujours qu'elle n'était pas tellement pressée de le voir arriver.

C'est vrai que le temps qu'il nous restait à partager uniquement à deux s'amenuisait de plus en plus, nous étions maintenant mi septembre et le bébé serait là dans deux petits mois. J'essayai de me libérer un peu plus, même si je venais de commencer ma dernière année au Conservatoire et que mon temps libre était plus réduit de semaine en semaine. Heureusement, Bella n'était pas retournée à la fac, pas qu'elle eut peur de s'exposer avec son gros ventre, bien qu'elle s'en plaignait à longueur de journée, je savais qu'elle en était plutôt fière, néanmoins elle était facilement épuisée et le bébé arriverait juste pendant les examens de janvier. Elle avait donc décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle dans un premier temps et ensuite du bébé.

C'était touchant de voir à quel point elle s'investissait dans son rôle de future maman.

- Aoww !

Je posai le rouleau avec lequel j'étais entrain peindre et fonçai vers ma chambre sans même prendre le temps d'essuyer les tâches de peinture que j'avais sur les doigts.

- Bella ? Tu vas bien, demandai-je inquiet.

Elle était allongée en travers du lit, juste vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'un jeans qu'elle n'avait pas fermé – ou plutôt qu'elle n'arrivait plus à fermer. Son ventre tout rond pointait maintenant très nettement entre ses hanches.

- Ouais... Il bouge... Beaucoup !

- Tu m'as fait peur, répondis-je en posant ma main sur mon coeur.

- Désolée. Hé toi, je suis pas un puntching ball, s'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant à son ventre.

Sa peau tressauta légèrement.

- Il est infernal, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

- « Il », la repris-je avec un claquement de langue.

- « Il » est un pronom neutre !

- Pas réellement! Mais tu veux vraiment qu'on parle grammaire, souris-je en levant un sourcil.

Bella et moi avions une théorie bien différente sur le sexe de ce bébé, et puisqu'elle souhaitait ne pas le connaître avant la naissance, les spéculations allaient bon train.

- Peu importe, soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle m'offrit un sourire mutin et me tendit la main. OK. Je connaissais cette expression, j'allais devoir garder mon self-control, mes parents et le reste de la famille débarquaient dans une demi-heure pour fêter l'anniversaire de Bella, et ils étaient tous incapables de frapper à une porte, je n'avais pas vraiment envie que nous nous fassions surprendre au milieu de nos ébats.

Elle m'attira contre elle et je posai ma bouche sur la sienne.

- Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, ma belle.

- Rrrrah, non ! Je déteste ça !

Je l'embrassai tendrement pour la faire taire.

- Tais-toi et dis juste merci.

- Pas question, souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer plus fougueusement de mes lèvres.

- Tout doux, dis-je en la repoussant légèrement.

- C'est _mon _anniversaire !

- On fêtera ça ce soir, tu connais le problème qu'Alice et Emmett ont avec les portes.

- Pas faux ! Hé, regarde ça, se plaignit-elle en tirant sur la fermeture de son jeans. C'est officiel, je suis enceinte.

Elle secouait la tête dépitée.

- Il est temps de t'en rendre compte, mon amour, répondis-je avec un peu d'ironie.

- Ouais, mais là... Je suis vraiment énorme.

- C'est ça, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je passai une main sur son ventre et mes doigts y laissèrent quelques traces bleu ciel à cause des tâches de peintures que j'avais sur les doigts.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire : ne t'habilles pas ça sera plus simple.

- Idiot, rit-elle en me mettant une tape sur l'épaule. Nan, je dois avoir une robe qu'Alice m'a offerte. C'est l'occasion de la porter. Il est vraiment temps qu'elle se mette à faire des mômes, comme ça elle pourra jouer à la poupée avec une autre personne que moi.

Je me levai et l'aidai à se relever. Elle se dirigea vers la psyché et fit glisser son jean sur ses hanches.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, s'exclama-t-elle en désignant les traces de peinture sur son ventre.

- Hum ? De la peinture, dis-je innocemment en planquant mes mains dans mon dos comme un gamin pris en faute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec de la peinture, toi, demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

- Moi ? Rien !

Je préparai une chambre d'enfant avec Jasper depuis quelques jours. Je venais de terminer les petites finissions ce matin pour en faire la surprise à Bella et voilà que mademoiselle allait mettre son nez dans ce qu'elle avait si bien ignoré jusqu'ici.

- Edward Cullen... Tu mens.

Elle frotta les petites tâches sur son ventre et passa une robe bleue nuit vaporeuse et légère. Ensuite, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- OK. Tu sais que je vais devoir te torturer pour que tu avoues, soupira-t-elle d'un voix suggestive.

- Très bien, dis-je en levant les mains pour lui montrer que je me rendais. Je me rince les mains et je te montre ça, soupirai-je en passant à la salle de bain.

Je l'attrapai par la main et l'entraînai devant l'ancienne chambre d'ami. Je posai ma main sur ses yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la pousser doucement à l'intérieur.

- Fais attention à toi, ce n'est pas tout à fait sec à certains endroits, prévins-je.

Je retirai ma main de ses yeux et enroulai mon bras alentour de sa taille.

- Oh ! Mon dieu !

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et observa la pièce dont le parquet était encore bâché. J'avais juste pris le temps de pendre une paire de rideau de lin blanc et d'installer le rocking chair dans un coin.

- Tu as fait ça tout seul ?

- Non, Jasper m'a filé un fameux coup de main pour monter les meubles dans le grenier... Et il m'a aidé à peindre également. Evidemment, il faut imaginer ça meublé... J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être choisir le berceau toi-même et...

Deux lèvres chaudes et sucrées s'écrasèrent sur ma bouche et une petite langue taquine s'y insinua.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en rompant notre baiser. Je... C'est... Merci !

- De rien, haletai-je en posant mon front contre le sien et en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Fais juste semblant d'être étonnée tout à l'heure.

- Je n'ai jamais été bonne comédienne, mais je vais m'entraîner...

Je souris avant de poser un nouveau petit baiser sur sa bouche. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et pris une longue inspiration.

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Je viens de me lever, ne t'inquiète pas... Non, je dois te dire un truc...

Elle ferma les yeux et frotta doucement son nez contre le mien. Je devins soudainement anxieux.

- Il y a un problème, Bella ?

- Reste zen, Edward. Tout va bien, c'est juste que...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai craqué à propos de savoir si le bébé était une fille ou un garçon. Je l'ai demandé au gynéco hier lors de ma visite... Je me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'on commence à réfléchir sérieusement à un prénom et comme on n'en a jamais parlé, j'ai pensé que savoir le sexe du bébé nous aiderait déjà à faire un tri...

Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche.

- Viens en au fait, Bella, suppliai-je avant de retirer ma main.

- T'avais raison, bougonna-t-elle.

- Oh ! C'est génial! C'est carrément génial ! Oh ! Je suis super content ! C'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment génial !

Je devais avoir un sourire réellement stupide. Je la soulevai et la serrai contre moi avant de la reposer sur le sol.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt !

- Difficultés à avouer ma défaite...

- Je savais que j'aurai dû peindre cette chambre en rose.

- C'est ringard de peindre les chambres de filles en rose, Edward, ricana-t-elle.

- Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu es une mauvaise perdante, persiflai-je.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tes parents sont là, s'exclama-t-elle alors que le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait nous parvint.

- Bella ? Edward ?

- On est là, s'écria Bella en m'entraînant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivé en bas, j'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage et je saluai mes parents d'un air distrait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, demanda ma mère à Bella en me jetant un coup d'oeil suspicieux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il sourit si stupidement c'est parce qu'il vient d'apprendre le sexe du bébé. Hé oh, Edward, remets-toi, je t'en prie, dit Bella en me secouant le bras.

- Oh, pardon. C'est génial, c'est une fille !

- Félicitations, s'exclama mon père en nous serrant dans ses bras. Et joyeux anniversaire, Bella.

- Nous sommes tellement heureux pour vous !

Nous passâmes au salon et nous fûmes bientôt rejoins par Emmett, Rose, et Eléa. Alice et Jasper arrivèrent un peu plus tard.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Bella ! Désolé pour le retard, mais Alice ne se sent pas très bien depuis deux trois jours, elle a quand même tenu à venir, s'excusa Jasper en laissant apparaître ma soeur dont le visage pâle tirait sur le vert.

- Malade, m'exclamai-je en posant ma main sur la bouche de Bella et en l'attirant loin d'Alice comme si ça pouvait la protéger des microbes.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent, Alice, la réprimenda ma mère, tu sais que si Bella attrapait ce que tu as ça ne serait pas bon du tout pour le bébé.

- Je vais bien, s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Tu as passé ta journée d'hier et d'avant-hier à vomir la moindre chose que tu avalais, la contredit Jasper.

- Je n'ai même pas de fièvre, protesta-t-elle.

Carlisle posa sa main sur son front et confirma.

- Tu devrais, quand même rentrer chez toi, Alice, insista-t-il.

Il tenta de poser ses doigts sur sa gorge pour sentir son pouls, mais elle repoussa sa main et couru vers les toilettes.

- Excusez-moi !

Bella se défit de mon étreinte et la suivit.

- Bella, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour toi de tomber malade, tu sais ça, lui dis-je en la suivant.

- Edward, ta soeur n'est pas malade, me souffla-t-elle quand nous eûmes quitté la pièce.

- Tu vois bien que...

- Ca te fais penser à qui cette tête de déterrée sans cesse en train de courir aux toilettes, me coupa-t-elle.

- A toi, il y a quelques moi, répondis-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

Elle me lança un regard sérieux.

- Oh, non, Bella, non !

- Oh que si. Je pense que si. Alice m'a dit qu'elle et Jasper y avaient pensé sérieusement.

Elle se tut et frappa à la porte des toilettes.

- Alice ?

- Ouais, j'arrive, désolée ! Ne reste pas dans les parages, Bella. Je suis peut-être contagieuse.

- Alice, ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

- Quelques jours.

- Hum hum. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas mal aux seins, est-ce que tu ne serais pas sans cesse fatiguée et est-ce que le bas de ton ventre ne te tiraillerait pas également, demanda Bella sur un ton expert.

- Euh... Si... Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'aurais pas arrêté de prendre ta pilule par hasard ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse et Bella ouvrit la porte pour trouver Alice assise sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

- Bella, je viens d'avoir une vision, dit-elle avec un air un peu paniqué. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite !

- Oh, ça peut aller très vite, j'en suis la preuve vivante, rit Bella. Bienvenue au club !

Elles se tombèrent dans les bras en riant.

- Edward, tu n'as même pas l'air heureux pour moi, s'exclama ma soeur.

- Si, si, bien sûr que si ! Je suis juste... hébété, marmonnai-je en la serrant contre moi. Tu ne devrais pas aller voir Jasper ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de savoir ça...

Nous revînmes au salon où tous les regards se braquèrent sur Alice.

- Bonté divine, Alice, laisse ton père t'ausculter, s'exclama Jasper alors qu'elle se jetai dans ses bras.

- Pas la peine, Jasper. J'ai trouvé ce que j'ai, s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé à côté de Carlisle et j'attirai Bella sur mes genoux. Jasper fronça les sourcils et interrogea Alice du regard.

- Je suis enceinte !

Les félicitations fusèrent et ma mère se mit même à pleurer.

- Tu es heureux pour moi, n'est-ce pas, demanda Alice à Carlisle quand ce fut son tour de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Oui, très heureux, ma chérie. Mais ce dont je suis le plus heureux c'est qu'au moins un de mes trois enfants ait attendu d'être marié pour se lancer dans ce genre d'aventure. Mon honneur est enfin sauf! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais ma préférée ?

- Le mariage c'est juste ringard, papa, s'exclama Emmett en riant.

- Et moi, je suis contre, déclara Bella.

- De toutes façons, c'est toujours Alice qui fait tout mieux que les autres, raillai-je avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Jaloux, s'exclama mon père.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Jasper se laissa tomber à côté de moi l'air complètement perdu.

- Ca va aller. Tu vas te sentir assommé pendant deux ou trois heures, mais ça va aller, lui dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour vider notre chambre d'ami, dit-il avec le regard dans le vide mais un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ouais... Je pense aussi...

**Fin du bonus 1**

**Voilà, voilà. Je trouve que ce bonus clos vraiment l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plait. Je vous le met vite puisque j'ai tant traîné à mettre l'autre chapitre ainsi je me rattrape.**

**Je me met à l'écriture du chapitre cinq de Forks Summer Camp ce soir, donc peut-être un chapitre en cours de soirée également.**

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. **


	22. Bonus 2, 6 mois et 2 semaines plus tard

**Note de l'auteurE : Bonus imprévu que je ne pensais réellement pas écrire, j'ai toujours eu un problème avec les hôpitaux et les accouchements, sans vouloir vexer les (futures) mamans… **

**A lire avec Somwhere over the rainbow en fond musical, c'est sur cette chanson que je l'ai écrit… **

**Bonus 2**

_**POV d'Edward**_

6 mois et deux semaines plus tard

31 décembre

Le théâtre du Conservatoire était bondé pour le récital de la Saint-Sylvestre. L'entracte venait juste de commencer et les invités se dirigeaient vers le bar avant la reprise du concert.

- Félicitations, Edward, je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Vous avez épaté une bonne partie de la salle, votre nom se murmure partout, me félicita Angus Neumann.

- Hey, Edward, tu nous mené comme un chef, s'exclama Chris.

- Merci, merci beaucoup...

- Votre famille n'est pas venue vous voir, demanda mon maître.

- C'est vrai que je ne vois pas Bella dans la salle...

Malgré moi, mon coeur se serra et ma voix trembla un peu quand je répondis :

- Bella est restée à la maison, le bébé va bientôt arriver et elle ne se sentait pas très bien ce soir. Mon père est resté avec elle ainsi que ma mère et mes soeurs. Mais Jasper et Emmett sont là.

- Oh, j'espère que tout se passe bien ?

Mon maître s'inquiétait toujours énormément de la santé de Bella qu'il avait prise en affection.

- Oui. J'imagine que oui... Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et Chris m'offrit un sourire confiant. Je devais avoir l'air de m'en convaincre moi-même, car Mr Neumann dit :

- Détendez-vous, Edward. Je suis sûre que vos parents s'en occupent très bien.

J'hochai la tête et soupirai pour tenter de chasser cette boule d'anxiété qui me nouait l'estomac depuis que j'avais quitté la maison. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- Quelle est la prochaine chanson, me demanda Chris pour tenter de me distraire.

- Somwhere over de rainbow... Avec tout l'orchestre...

J'avais soudain envie de vomir, c'était la première fois que j'allais diriger l'orchestre au grand complet devant un public. A cet instant précis, j'aurais souhaité que Bella ne soit pas si près du terme, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle et j'étais vraiment au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je pâlis et la bile me remonta dans la gorge. Je sentis la main de mon maître me tapoter vivement la joue pour me faire reprendre mes esprits.

- Oh, oh, Edward. Restez parmi nous! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous laissez aller. Tout sera fini d'ici une heure et vous pourrez retrouver votre belle. Chris, apportez-moi une chaise !

Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise que Chris tira d'une des loges et mis ma tête entre mes genoux.

- Edward, ça ne va pas, mon pote, demanda Jerry sur un ton alarmé.

Ah non ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que tout le monde se mette à me harceler de questions. A cet instant précis, je voulais qu'on me laisse respirer.

Il fallait que je me sorte Bella, le bébé et l'orchestre de la tête pour me concentrer sur quelque chose de simple et de rassurant.

_L'odeur de Bella lorsque je plonge mon visage dans son cou, ses cheveux qui me chatouillent le nez, la douceur de sa peau. Bella qui est sur le point d'avoir notre bébé..._

Non ! Je faisais tout de travers !

On annonça la reprise du récital et je me remis sur mes pieds en respirant de longue bouffée d'air.

- Tout se passera bien, Edward. Je ne pensais jamais vous dire ça, mais oubliez Bella pendant un instant, et tout ira bien.

Je m'approchai de la sortie de coulisse, tous les élèves constituant l'orchestre s'étaient déjà installés. J'attendis qu'on tire le rideau avant d'entrer sous les applaudissements. Les spots m'envoyaient leurs rayons lumineux en plein visage et je ne distinguais que le fond de la salle. Jasper et Emmett y étaient installés, des sourires confiants peints sur leurs visages et cela me rassura.

Je saluai avant de me tourner vers l'orchestre. La mélodie de Somwhere over the rainbow acheva de me remettre d'aplomb et j'allais enchaîner avec le thème de Matrix avant de revenir à des choses moins profanes quand Louise, l'étudiante d'art dramatique qui avait été désignée pour faire la présentation du récital, rentra sur scène armée de son micro.

- Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez nous excusez de cette petite interruption, mais Edward Cullen, notre chef d'Orchestre pour ce soir, doit hélas nous quitter pour un cas de force majeure.

Je me tournai vers le public pour voir que Jasper et Emmett avaient quitté leurs sièges et attendaient près de la sortie. Je jetai un regard complètement hébété à Louise et elle me fit petit signe de la tête pour m'indiquer de sortir de scène. En rentrant dans la coulisse, je vis que mon maître avait revêtu son costume trois pièces et qu'il s'apprêtait à monter sur scène. Il me serra la main et me murmura quelques félicitations que je ne compris pas avant de rentrer sur scène.

- Mr Angus Neumann assura la suite de ce concert. Nos félicitations au futur papa.

Le public applaudit alors que je quittai coulisse sans rien écouter des félicitations qui fusaient alentour de moi, ni même sans récupérez mes affaires et je traversai la salle pour rejoindre mes frères. Un seule chose comptait : Bella.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien, demandai-je complètement affolé lorsque nous eûmes passé les doubles portes de la salle.

- Edward, nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, Papa vient de nous envoyer un texto comme quoi il l'emmenait à l'hôpital, dit Jasper de son ton apaisant.

- Dis-toi que des millions de femmes mettent des enfants au monde tous les jours, Edward. Et elles s'en sortent plutôt bien, tempéra Emmett alors que nous marchions vers ma Volvo.

- Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas ta femme qui met ton enfant au monde en ce moment. Sinon, je t'assure que tu serais aussi flippé que moi.

- Reste zen, je suis passé par là et tu peux me faire confiance tout ira bien.

Je déverrouillai les portières et Jasper me pris les clés la main pour les jeter à Emmett.

- Hey !

- Pas question que tu traverses tout Seattle dans cet état. Le Northwest Hospital est à l'autre bout de la ville, tu nous auras tué d'ici là, et moi aussi j'ai envie de connaître mon fils un jour, expliqua Jasper.

Il tremblait tout autant que moi et je savais qu'il était entrain de penser à ce qui arriverait à Alice d'ici quelques mois, mais j'étais trop nerveux pour être compatissant. Je grognai et montait du côté passager, alors qu'Emmett prenait le volant.

Emmett rejoignit le périphérique alors que je n'arrêtai pas de bouger et de m'agiter. Le trajet me semblait trop long, j'avais envie d'être auprès de Bella, même si c'était pour attendre de l'autre côté d'une porte, mais des plaques de verglas commençaient à se former à certains endroits de la route et Emmett devait rester prudent.

- Vous pensez que papa et Bella sont arrivés à l'hôpital sans encombre, m'alarmai-je soudain.

- Ils y étaient presque quand Carlisle m'a envoyé son texto. Et là, je pense qu'il a d'autres préoccupations que de nous appeler, tu le pardonneras, soupira Jasper.

La circulation se ralentit et bientôt la voiture se retrouva presque à l'arrêt. La neige s'était mise à tomber et mon anxiété monta d'un cran.

- Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

- Restons zen, Bella est à l'hôpital et elle en certainement pour plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, tu ne pourrais rien faire d'utile là-bas, hormis tous nous stresser davantage... Donc, pas d'énervement, nous serons bientôt là, il suffit de prendre notre mal en patience, soupira Emmett.

Il alluma la radio et nous eûmes tout juste le temps d'entendre qu'il y avait d'importantes chutes de neige sur Seattle et que plusieurs routes étaient bloquées avant qu'Emmett appuie violement sur le bouton off.

- OK. Là, j'ai également les nerfs, avoua-t-il.

Mon estomac se retourna et j'essayai de ne pas penser à Bella, à ce qui se passait pour elle à cet instant, mais c'était presque impossible avec le silence pesant qui s'était écroulé sur l'habitacle du véhicule. Elle devait également être effrayée, j'espérai qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop et que tout se déroulerait bien.

Le portable d'Emmett vibra et il décrocha rapidement.

- Papa ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous sommes sur la route avec Edward, mais la neige et le verglas causent des ralentissements. Vraiment ? OK. Rien de grave ? Hum, hum.

- Pourquoi, c'est Emmett qu'il appelle, demandai-je énervé à Jasper.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as que ton costume sur toi et que tu as probablement oublié ton portable dans la poche de ton manteau qui est lui-même dans ta loge ?

Je grognai en guise de réponse et je me concentrai sur la conversation d'Emmett quand je le vis légèrement pâlir.

- Emmett, passe-le moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Bordel, passe-moi, papa !

- Il est plutôt énervé et irascible là, dit Emmett sans se soucier de moi. Je lui dis! On arrive le plus vite possible.

- OK, mon pote, déclara Emmett en raccrochant. De un, papa se joint à nous pour te demander de TE CALMER ! Et calme-toi vraiment parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois zen pour entendre la suite...

J'arrêtai de gigoter dans mon siége et de soupirer.

- Il y a quelques complications avec le bébé...

- Quoi ?

La nausée me reprenait soudain.

- Emmett, non ! Pitié, non, dis-moi que c'est une blague !

- Ce n'est rien de très grave, Edward. Le bébé est mal placé, donc Bella va subir une césarienne. Elle vient de rentrer en salle d'opération et elle en sera ressortie dans quelques heures.

Heureusement que la voiture était arrêtée, car la boule d'anxiété qui me nouait l'estomac remonta dans ma gorge et j'eus tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la portière pour vider le contenu de mon estomac sur l'asphalte.

Emmett me tapotait l'épaule et Jasper me tendit des mouchoirs quand j'eus fini.

- D'accord. Maintenant que ça c'est fait, écoute-moi Edward. Je comprends que tu paniques là, mais papa dis que tout va vraiment bien. Le bébé est juste mal placé, les médecins n'ont même pas fait d'anesthésie générale. Bella est sous péridurale, elle ne souffre pas, et quand on arrivera là-bas tu pourras la voir ainsi que votre petite fille.

Mes mains tremblaient et mon estomac faisait encore de drôle de soubresauts. J'étais tellement tendu que j'étais juste incapable de répondre.

Je respirai profondément en me disant qu'Emmett avait raison. Une césarienne n'était pas réellement une intervention à risque de nos jours, mais j'imaginais Bella toute seule dans cette salle d'opération. Je savais que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle voulait avoir son bébé, j'espérai qu'elle n'était pas trop effrayée.

- Maman a eu la permission de rentrer dans la salle d'opération avec elle, elle n'est pas tout seule Edward, me dit Emmett comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

- OK.

Je cherchai mon i-pod dans la boîte à gants et fourrai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, je lançai la playlist intitulée « musique classique » et tentai de penser à autre chose en attendant que la circulation redevienne fluide.

Généralement le fait de penser à Bella me rassurait et me calmait quand j'étais trop nerveux, mais aujourd'hui elle était la cause mon anxiété.

Des souvenirs du début de notre relation, à l'époque de son accident, me revinrent en tête. Elle avait connu pire, elle était entrain de mettre son enfant au monde et ça devait certainement être un grand moment pour elle, rien à voir avec cette période douloureuse où elle avait subit nombre d'interventions pour remettre sa jambe d'aplomb.

Le visage qu'elle affichait lorsque j'avais enfin eu le droit d'aller la voir à l'hôpital me hantait encore, elle n'avait pourtant pas cessé de sourire et c'était ça qui m'avait permis de ne pas casser la tête de Tyler Crowley sur le champ.

Mais là, le responsable c'était moi, et j'espérai qu'elle ne me maudissait pas trop. Rose avait traité Emmett de toutes sortes de noms quand elle avait mis Eléa au monde.

J'éclatai de rire à cette idée, mais je savais que Bella ne ferait sûrement pas ce genre de chose, et puis comme Emmett l'avait dit, elle ne souffrait pas pour l'instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Emmett.

- Rien, je pensais à Bella...

Il sourit et l'atmosphère se détendit.

- Vous savez, dis-je finalement, Bella m'a demandé de choisir un parrain pour le bébé.

- Hum, et tu l'as fait, demanda Jasper.

- Non, je n'y arrive pas. Je pensais avoir encore quelques jours pour réfléchir... Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux choisir...

- C'est simple, dit Emmett en fonçant les sourcils. C'est évident que _je_ suis le meilleur!

- Oh, oh, oh. Je suis le meilleur, Emmett. Tu ne peux pas me contredire étant donné que je suis le parrain de ta fille et qu'elle m'adore, contra Jasper.

- Mais moi, je suis déjà papa, et tout le monde peut voir à quel point je suis une personne aimante et responsable avec les enfants !

- Je t'ai choisi comme témoin pour mon mariage !

- Je suis ton frère !

- Je suis ton beau-frère !

- OK, OK. Vous savez quoi ? On va tirer à pile ou face, dis-je cherchant une pièce Vous ferriez d'excellents parrains l'un comme l'autre, je vous adore tous les deux, et je sais que je n'arriverai pas à choisir d'ici deux heures, donc ça sera plus simple, annonçai-je en sortant une pièce d'un dollar de ma poche.

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais malade, avant de s'écrier ensemble :

- Je prends pile !

- Je prends face !

- D'accord, Emmett face, Jasper pile, dis-je en lançant la pièce en l'air et en la rattrapant avant de la retourner sur le dos de ma main.

La statue de la liberté apparut quand je dévoilai le résultat.

- Emmett !

- Oh, Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Ah, je suis trop content, s'exclama-t-il en exécutant une petite danse de la victoire derrière le volant.

- Ah, j'étais sûr que j'aurai dû prendre face, râla Jasper.

Les voitures derrière nous klaxonnèrent, la circulation bien qu'encore lente avait repris et les chauffeurs s'impatientaient du fait que nous étions toujours à l'arrêt. Emmett démarra doucement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ouais, c'est bon, bande de cons, laissez-moi savourer ce moment, se plaignit-il aux autres conducteurs qui ne l'entendaient de toutes façons pas.

- Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à faire un deuxième marmot, dit Jasper en souriant, bon perdant.

- Euh, laisse-moi le temps de voir et de me remettre de celui-là, disons qu'on en reparle dans dix ans. OK ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Emmett me demanda si nous avions choisi un prénom, je rougis aussitôt.

- Nan... Pas vraiment... On en a parlé plusieurs reprises avec Bella et on n'arrive pas à arrêter un choix. On se met d'accord et le lendemain on a une autre idée...

- Il est juste temps de vous pressez là, t'es au courant ?

- Désolé, je crois que Bella est momentanément indisponible. Et tu voudrais bien arrêter de me foutre la pression, s'il te plait ? Puis, réfléchis-toi aussi, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Emmett ne se féminise pas, et dans la famille de Bella la tradition veut qu'on donne le prénom du parrain et de la marraine en seconds prénoms...

Emmet réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

- Léna. C'est le prénom que Rose et moi avions choisi pour Eléa au départ.

- C'est joli, j'aime bien. Léna Alice. Ca sonne bien. Y'a plus qu'à trouver ce qui ira devant, soupirai-je en posant ma tête contre la vitre.

Nous nous approchions de plus en plus du Northwest Hospital et un drôle de sentiment montait en moi, nous étions coincé sur la route depuis un peu plus de deux heures et quand nous arriverions enfin à l'hôpital, Bella serait probablement déjà sortie de la salle d'opération. Notre bébé devait même déjà être né à cette heure, et moi je n'étais pas là pour vivre tout ça, même de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le portable d'Emmett sonna de nouveau et voyant que c'était Carlisle, il me le passa directement.

- Allo ? Est-ce que tout va bien, demandai-je.

- Tout va très bien, Edward. Le bébé est né et Bella est encore dans la salle d'opération, mais elle va en sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

- Super, murmurai-je la voix tremblante d'émotion. Bella va vraiment bien, alors ?

- Selon ta mère et le médecin, elle et ta fille se portent comme un charme, Edward. Je te passe maman...

- Oh, Edward ! C'est vraiment une superbe petite fille, et je suis tout à fait objective quand je dis ça. Elle te ressemble... Elle a déjà des cheveux auburns comme les tiens et la bouche de Bella ! Les autres membres de la famille n'ont pas pu la voir, la sage-femme l'a emmenée à la pouponnière, mais dès que tu seras là, nous irons tous ensemble... Oh et Bella va très bien, elle est si heureuse...

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues à l'idée de tout ce que j'étais entrain de manquer.

- C'est super, maman. On sera là, d'ici une demi-heure s'il n'y a pas d'autre problème. Ok ? Occupe-toi de Bella et reste auprès d'elle, s'il te plait. J'arrive...

Je raccrochai et essuyai rapidement mes larmes avant de dire :

- Elle est née. Bella va bien. Tout le monde nous attend.

Je me mordis la lèvre d'impatience devant la circulation toujours aussi lente. J'étais entrain de louper les premières heures de ma fille.

- Hey, t'es papa, soupira Jasper l'air rêveur en me serrant l'épaule. Félicitations.

- Ouais, j'suis papa. C'est trop bizarre...

- Plus que quelques minutes et on y sera. Félicitations frérot.

- Bordel, je pleure comme une fille, c'est pas possible, râlai-je en essuyant de nouveau mes yeux.

- On dira qu'on a rien vu, soupira Emmett en quittant le périphérique.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Emmett garait la voiture sur le parking du Northwest Hospital et j'avais déjà un pied en dehors du véhicule avant qu'il ait éteint le moteur.

- Hey, Edward pas si vite, crièrent Emmett et Jasper en courant derrière moi alors que je m'engouffrai déjà dans le hall d'entrée.

- Je voudrai connaître le numéro de la chambre de mademoiselle Isabelle Swan, dis-je d'un ton précipité à la réceptionniste. Elle a été admise à la maternité il y a quelques heures.

Elle fit des cherches sur son ordinateur et me demanda d'épeler le nom de famille de Bella.

- Et qui êtes vous messieurs, questionna-t-elle en nous regardant, Jasper, Emmett, et moi par dessous ses sourcils levés bien haut.

- Je suis son petit ami... Le papa du bébé, ajoutai-je comme elle ne disait rien.

- Et moi je suis le parrain, s'exclama Emmett.

- Et moi l'oncle !

- Chambre 543, vous devez vous rendre dans l'aile nord du bâtiment, lâcha-t-elle finalement sans d'autre forme de politesse.

Le chemin qui me séparait de Bella me sembla extrêmement long et lorsque j'arrivai devant sa chambre toute ma famille à l'exception d'Alice était réunie à l'extérieur.

Il y eut des étreintes et des baisers sur mes joues, les pleurs de joie de ma mère, ceux de Rose aussi. Mais je répondais distraitement à toutes formes de félicitations ce qui m'importait c'était elle, là, juste derrière cette porte.

- Va la voir, dit mon père, je vais demander à Alice de sortir, elle ne peut recevoir qu'une visite à la fois.

- Je vais voir si la sage-femme peut amener le bébé pour que tu la voies, enfin ! Elle est si jolie !

Alice sortit en pleurs et se jeta à mon cou, je la serrai contre moi brièvement avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Tout y était calme et la semi pénombre y régnait. L'ambiance de la pièce contrastait violemment avec l'euphorie qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Bella était allongée entre les draps blancs, juste vêtue d'une de ces horribles chemises d'hôpital qui vous font d'office le teint malade. Mais malgré les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés et les tubes qui étaient enfoncés dans les creux de ses bras, elle rayonnait. Elle ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi heureuse.

- Oh, Bella, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle aussi doucement que mon empressement le permettait.

- Edward...

Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage avant de lui offrir un long baiser. Le contact de ses lèvres sur ma bouche m'avait manqué, ma langue en dessina le contour et elle me répondit paresseusement.

- Je suis si désolé, Bella ! J'aurai voulu être là, mais...

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- Je sais, ton père m'a expliqué. Tout le monde s'est très bien occupé de moi ici. Tes parents ont été géniaux...

- Tu vas bien alors ?

- Je me sens vaseuse et épuisée, je n'ai plus de sensation dans mes jambes, je viens certainement de vivre un des moments les plus humiliant de ma vie pour moi qui suis pudique, mais pour l'instant ça va. Je crois que ça sera autre chose quand les effets de la péridurale auront disparus. Mais c'était merveilleux, elle est si jolie, Edward. Elle te ressemble déjà tellement, c'est complètement dingue. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais ressentir encore plus d'amour un jour, c'est comme si mon coeur venait subitement de grandir.

J'avais de nouveau les yeux remplis de larmes et je tentai de les faire passer en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- J'ai pas une tête trop horrible, me demanda-t-elle finalement alors que j'approchai le rocking chair de son lit pour pouvoir m'y asseoir tout en continuant de la toucher.

Mes doigts se nouèrent au sien et je la regardais longuement.

- Tu es superbe, dis-je enfin. Même si je t'ai connu de meilleurs jours. Le bonheur te va bien.

J'embrassai le bout de ses doigts sans la lâcher des yeux.

- La sage-femme n'a pas voulu laisser le berceau dans la chambre, soupira-t-elle. Elle a dit que je devais me reposer et qu'on envisagerait cette idée dans deux ou trois jours...

Je compris que cette infirmière avait dû agacer Bella au plus haut point.

- Maman est partie la chercher, soufflai-je. Et puis, c'est vrai que tu dois te reposer.

- Je voudrais sans cesse l'avoir près de moi. C'est comme pour toi. A peine êtes vous partis que vous me manquez déjà.

Je souris avant de poser un baiser sur son front. Le petit réveil posé sur la table de nuit de Bella émit un léger bip indiquant que minuit venait de sonner.

- Bonne année, souffla-t-elle.

Je ris, j'en avais presque oublié quel jour on était.

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle sera bonne, soufflai-je en l'embrassant. Bonne année à toi aussi.

De l'autre côté de la porte des « bonne année » fusaient également. D'autres cris d'extase vinrent et des « est-ce que je peux la prendre dans mes bras » retentirent. Mon père tempéra tout le monde, dit « d'abord le papa » et il entra la seconde suivante avec un charmant petit poupon dans les bras.

Heureusement que j'étais assis sinon mes jambes m'auraient sûrement lâché.

- Voilà la demoiselle que nous attendions tous !

Les yeux de Bella s'étaient illuminés comme jamais auparavant et les miens devaient également briller de cette manière.

- Regarde, tu mets tes bras comme ça, et tu fais bien attention à sa tête, m'expliqua mon père en me déposant la petit chose emmaillotée dans une grenouillère bleue.

- Oh, non, papa, je n'y arriverai pas ! C'est trop fragile !

Bella rit et mon père me fit des yeux qui signifiaient « ne fais pas l'idiot ».

- Tiens la bien, souffla-t-il en lâchant la petite fille.

Je me retrouvai avec cette minuscule chose qui ne pesait à peine rien dans les bras et je me sentais vraiment stupide. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire hormis ne pas bouger et contempler.

C'était stupéfiant. Une touffe de cheveux auburn et désordonnés, une bouche en tout point semblable à celle de Bella, un teint pâle, deux grands yeux qui promettaient de devenir marron, un tout petit nez. Et que devrai-je dire de ces minuscules menottes qui se refermaient autour des doigts de Bella ?

- Je vous laisse, les enfants. Bonne année, chuchota mon père.

- Elle le sera, répondîmes-nous en coeur. Bonne année !

Je reposai mes yeux sur le petit bébé entre mes bras qui dormait paisiblement. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Les doigts de Bella se défirent de la minuscule menotte et vinrent essuyer mes joues.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oh ! C'est stupide ! Je ne sais pas...

- C'est la première fois que je te vois vraiment pleurer, sourit-elle.

- Le répète pas, hein.

- J'ai pleuré aussi, tu sais, murmura-t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Le bébé émit un petit cri dans son sommeil et je sursautai.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ce n'est rien, rassure-toi. On dirait qu'elle rêve...

- T'es sûre ?

Bella hocha la tête et sa main glissa le long de ma joue pour caresser celle du bébé. C'était étrange de la voir si tranquille face à cette minuscule petite fille, on aurait dit qu'elle savait déjà comment en prendre soin alors que moi j'avais l'impression de tout faire de travers.

- Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble plus qu'à moi, soufflai-je. Elle a cette superbe bouche. Il va falloir que je sois sur mes gardes parce qu'elle va faire des ravages dès la maternelle.

- Déjà possessif, soupira Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire et elle m'en rendit un aussi lumineux.

- Tu as choisi un prénom, demandai-je en jouant avec le petit bracelet rose alentour du poignet du bébé dont l'étiquette était restée vierge.

Elle me fit non de la tête avec un petit sourire contrit.

- J'ai choisi Emmett comme parrain.

Pas la peine de lui dire qu'en réalité c'était la pièce d'un dollar qui l'avait fait.

- Il aimerait qu'on lui donne Léna comme deuxième prénom.

Bella hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- C'est joli. Léna Alice. Oh, j'ai une idée... Enfin, c'est peut-être un peu stupide…

- Non, je suis sûre que non... Dis-moi…

- Si on contracte le nom de ton père et celui du mien ça fait Carlie. Carlie Léna Alice Cullen. Ca sonne bien, non ?

- Carlie Cullen. Carlie. Oui, j'aime bien. Va pour Carlie. Carlie Léna Alice Cullen.

- Un sacré nom pour démarrer dans la vie, n'est-ce pas, murmura Bella en passant doucement son doigt sur le nez de Carlie.

- Assurément, murmurai-je.

- Tu devrais la présenter à ta famille, hormis ta mère et ton père à l'instant, ils n'ont pas encore eut le temps de la voir autrement que derrière la vitre de la pouponnière.

- Tu as raison...

- Tu reviens tout à l'heure ?

- Je reviens auprès de toi tout de suite... Tu n'es pas obligée de voir tout le monde ce soir, tu sembles épuisée...

- Je le suis, soupira-t-elle alors que je me levai en calant Carlie contre moi.

- Oh, Edward... Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je sais qu'il est tard, mais... Pourrais-tu appeler Charlie et Renée ? Je pense qu'ils aimeraient être au courant...

Elle me fit un mince sourire. Les relations entre Bella et ses parents avaient été plutôt tendue ces derniers mois et je n'avais toujours pas droit de séjour chez son père. Ca demande provoqua un peu d'anxiété en moi, mais je lui promis de le faire.

J'embrassai doucement Bella et elle posa un léger baiser sur le front de Carlie en lui murmurant :

- A plus tard, ma belle...

J'adressai un dernier sourire à mon amoureuse avant de quitter sa chambre pour sortir dans le couloir où tout le monde semblait attendre l'arrivée imminente de Carlie.

- Hep tout le monde ! J'ai l'honneur et la joie de vous présenter Mademoiselle Carlie Léna Alice Cullen.

Des exclamations de joies retentirent et toute ma famille nous entoura. Des doigts se glissaient sur les joues de ma fille et chacun semblait s'extasier de ses ressemblances avec Bella ou moi.

Les mains expertes d'Emmett se glissèrent alentour d'elle et il la cala dans ses bras avec la facilité de celui qui est habitué.

L'infirmière arriva bientôt en annonçant qu'il était temps pour Carlie de rejoindre son lit. Chacun protesta et j'eus du mal à ne pas retenir un soupire de déception. J'eus tout de même le droit de la garder contre moi jusqu'à la pouponnière où je devais remplir quelques formalités.

C'est avec un pincement au coeur que je regardai la sage-femme déposer Carlie dans son berceau de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je lui adressai un petit signe de la main qu'elle ne vit bien entendu pas avant de rejoindre ma famille.

- Nous allons y aller, Edward, me prévint ma mère. Bella est fatiguée et elle a besoin de tranquillité, en plus je pense que vous avez certainement envie de vous retrouvez...

- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous, maman, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je saluai tout le monde et m'appâtai à rejoindre Bella quand je me souvins de sa demande concernant ses parents.

- Papa, est-ce que je peux te demander un dernier service ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

- Bella voudrait que ces parents soient prévenus, mais j'ai oublié mon portable au Conservatoire. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de joindre Charlie ? Je pense qu'il saura comment contacter Renée lui-même.

- Pas de problème. Je fais ça au plus vite ! Prends bien soin de Bella, Edward ! Nous reviendrons demain. Allez tout le monde, votre mère et moi vous invitons à fêter ça avec une coupe de champagne à la maison, s'exclama-t-il à l'intention du reste de mes frères.

Je les regardai partir avant de rejoindre Bella qui s'était presque endormie. La chambre était complètement sombre et je retirai mon noeud papillon, ma veste à queue de pie ainsi que mon veston avant de défaire quelques boutons de ma chemise et de rouler mes manches jusqu'au creux de mes coudes.

- Edward, c'est toi ?

- Oui, ma belle. Tout le monde est parti. Carlisle va prévenir ton père...

- Hum, merci. Viens près de moi, murmura-t-elle alors que je m'installai dans le rocking chair. J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Juste le temps de m'endormir.

- D'accord, murmurai-je en grimpant sur le lit en prenant soin de n'arracher aucun tube ni fil reliés au corps de Bella.

Elle s'était légèrement décalée et je m'allongeai sur le côté pour pouvoir la regarder et glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Sa main trouva la mienne tandis que je posai ma bouche sur ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle. Et je trouve qu'on fait du bon travail ensemble à la vue du résultat.

- Hum, c'est probablement parce que c'est toi qui as fait la plupart du boulot...

- Ca, je te l'accorde, et je te préviens que je ne suis pas prête de recommencer tout de suite...

- Ca me va, ris-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

Ca n'allait pas enchanter Jasper, le pauvre.

- Je sens que les nuits ici vont être infernales, dis-je en cherchant une position confortable.

- Oh, celles quand nous serons de retour à la maison le seront encore plus...

- Probablement, soupirai-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois. J'ai hâte.

**Fin du bonus 2**

**Voilà, je dois partir ce soir donc je vous le poste alors qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait corrigé, je ferais peut-être quelques modifications, cette nuit. On verra ! **

**Loooong bonus imprévu, je ne pensais pas l'écrire ni même qu'il serait si long, mais l'idée m'est venue hier soir et voilà.**

**J'ai absolument détesté la scène de l'accouchement de Bella dans le 4****e**** tome, et j'ai trouvé que c'était hyper trash et que la famille était trop présente, trop étouffante, Bella pas assez maternelle et Edward trop désintéressé. De plus qu'est-ce que Jacob et Rosalie m'ont fait *****. Enfin bref, j'ai détesté. Disons que ce bonus c'est ce que j'aurai voulu lire à quelques détails près version non vampirique. **

**Il y aura donc un bonus trois, d'ici je ne sais pas trop quand, parce que du coup j'ai négligé Forks Summer Camp.**

**J'espère vraiment avoir des avis positifs… Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez en penser, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Un grand merci à tous,**

**Shez. **

**PS : j'instaure un vote : fille ou garçon pour Alice et Jasper. Vous pouvez proposer des prénoms, je sèche. **


	23. Bonus 3, 6 ans plus tard

**Note de l'auteurE : Bonus à écouter avec Hey Jude, vous comprendrez pourquoi... Vous trouverez la version de Accross the Universe dans mon profil, elle est juste superbe. S'il vous plait écoutez là...**

**Bonne lecture ! Profitez-en, c'est fini !**

**Bonus 3**

_**6 ans plus tard**_

Avant de devenir maman, je ne savais pas à quel point le fait de faire la grasse matinée dans les bras de mon amoureux était quelque chose de royal. Je n'en avais jamais assez profité selon moi.

Nous étions samedi matin et la tête d'Edward reposait contre ma poitrine tandis que ses doigts étaient passés sous mon t-shirt et traçaient des arabesques de plus en plus osées sur ma peau m'offrant le plus doux des réveils.

J'ouvris un oeil pour jeter un bref regard au réveille-matin qui indiquait sept heures tout rond. Carlie n'allait pas tarder à débouler dans notre chambre.

- On est samedi matin, Edward, le prévins-je d'une voix rauque alors qu'il retroussait mon t-shirt jusqu'au dessus de ma poitrine.

D'un geste bref, il rabattit la couette sur nous et reposa sa joue contre mon sein.

- Qui a instauré cette règle ridicule du samedi matin, marmonna-t-il avant de couvrir l'espace entre mes deux seins de baisers brûlants.

- Je crois que c'est toi...

Il soupira et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à mon nombril avant de remonter doucement pour entourer un de mes tétons de ses lèvres.

Plus rien de cohérent ne sortis de ma bouche alors qu'il passait sa langue sur le bout de mon sein, automatiquement une chaleur dévastatrice naissait entre mes jambes et faisait décoller mes hanches du matelas.

Sa main droite passa sur le sein qu'il ne torturait pas et le massa délicatement avant de descendre sur mon ventre pour se glisser dans ma culotte. Ses doigts trouvèrent automatiquement leurs marques et il s'employa durant un long moment à m'expédier au septième ciel de cette manière quand...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Carlie.

- Papa ! Maman ! Vous dormez encore !

Edward se figea, cessa toutes formes de caresses et repositionna mon t-shirt sous ma couette. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une mine aussi frustrée, mais ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenu.

- Carlie, il est encore tôt, ronchonna-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- C'est samedi matin, objecta ma fille avec une moue boudeuse. Et le samedi matin, tu as dis que je pouvais venir dans votre lit.

- Bon argument, céda-t-il. Viens-là...

Il attendit que Carlie ait escaladé le lit et qu'elle se soit lovée tout contre moi pour se lever.

- Où tu vas, papa ?

Edward se stoppa devant la porte, la main sur la poignée et s'il ne m'offrait pas la vue superbe de son dos, j'étais persuadée que j'aurais pu le voir rougir.

- Papa va prendre une douche... Il revient vite, dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire.

Il s'empressa de passer la porte en je pus entendre qu'il marmonnait quelque chose du genre « froide de préférence ».

- Fais moi un gros câlin, demandai-je à ma fille en refermant mes bras autour d'elle et en la serrant contre mon corps.

C'était fou ce que tenir votre enfant contre vous pouvait être quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant. Hormis Edward, il y avait peu de choses qui comptaient lors de mes séances de câlins avec Carlie. Mes doigts se glissèrent dans ses mèches auburn qui lui tombaient sur les épaules tandis que mon autre main caressait doucement son dos.

Je n'avais jamais aimé cette manière, Carlie faisait partie de nos vies depuis un peu plus de cinq ans maintenant et j'avais l'impression de l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour. C'était viscéral, un sentiment incontrôlable qui me prenait au ventre.

C'était complètement différent de la manière dont j'aimais Edward, c'était aussi fort et démesuré, mais tout à fait dissemblable.

Mon regard se posa sur le visage de Carlie qui reposait tranquillement sur mon épaule, elle avait les yeux clos. Elle se rendormait déjà. C'était une vraie petite poupée de porcelaine. Je trouvai qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Edward, même si les avis étaient partagés sur ce point. Elle avait le même nez droit et fin, la même peau diaphane, les mêmes yeux bien qu'ils fussent marron, et les mêmes cheveux cuivrés et désordonnés. C'était certainement le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait vous faire de vous offrir un enfant qui ressemblait tant à la personne que vous aimez plus que vous-même.

Je l'écartai légèrement de moi et la glissait entre les draps avant de me lever et traverser le living-room de notre appartement pour rejoindre Edward dans la salle de bains. Il était toujours sous la douche et je pris soin de verrouiller la porte avant de me déshabiller et de pénétrer dans la cabine.

La vision me laissa rêveuse. J'avais beau le voir nu presque quotidiennement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de soupirer à chaque fois. Du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, Edward Cullen était certainement le père le plus désirable et le plus extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré, et j'avais pour preuve les yeux doux que lui faisaient les mamans de l'école maternelle, et ô chance c'était celui de ma fille.

Ses cheveux humides retombaient légèrement sur son front et l'eau ainsi que le savon dégoulinaient le long de son corps musclés, il n'en fallait pas plus pour affoler toutes les cellules de mon corps.

- Auriez-vous délaissé votre fille, maman indigne, chuchota-t-il en m'attirant contre lui.

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin le plus séducteur et j'écrasai mes lèvres sur sa bouche avant de dire :

- Elle s'est rendormie après que le papa indigne se soit défilé...

- Le papa indigne avait besoin de retrouver son calme parce que la maman indigne est tout à fait indécente, même vêtue de son t-shirt de Forks Hight School et de sa petit culotte en coton.

Je roulai des yeux et il me serra plus fort me coinçant entre son corps et le mur carrelé. Il mit un peu de savon dans ses mains et entreprit de frictionner mon corps, alors que mes doigts s'attardaient sur ses fesses pour le presser plus contre moi.

Il me lava également les cheveux en prenant garde à ne pas me mettre du savon dans les yeux et me rinça doucement le corps à l'aide du pommeau de douche. Il en profita également pour balader ses mains aux endroits stratégiques de mon corps, tant et si bien que j'avais le souffle haletant, les joues rouges et que mon ventre semblait brûler de combustion spontanée.

- Edward, suppliai-je.

- Ici ? Vraiment ?

Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, et malgré tout le désir qui obscurcissait mes sens, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. La dernière fois que nous nous étions risqués à ce genre d'acrobaties, nous nous en étions sortis avec plusieurs ecchymoses chacun.

- Pas l'âme d'une équilibriste, là tout de suite...

Il rit et coupa l'eau avant de m'attirer hors de la douche. Nous étions trempés et il y avait de l'eau partout, mais j'en avais que faire. Ses mains agrippèrent fortement mes hanches et il me souleva pour me poser sur le plan entre les deux éviers, envoyant valdinguer au passage les brosses à dents, quelques tubes de crème, de rouge à lèvres et de mascara.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans le creux de mes genoux et m'écartèrent les jambes après quoi sa main droite remonta sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse pour aller tracer du bout des doigts des cercles délicieux sur l'endroit le plus sensible de mon sexe.

Je pris sa bouche avidement tandis qu'il continuait de me faire plaisir et bientôt ses doigts me quittèrent pour lui laisser place. Il s'engouffra en moi, long et dur, ses bras me pressant fortement contre lui et sa bouche ne lâchant pas la mienne tandis qu'il me mettait au supplice de ses mouvements divins.

Ce fût court, j'étais si brûlante que je vins en quelques coups de hanches, et alors que mon sexe se fit plus étroit alentour de sa verge en jouissant, je le sentis se répandre dans mon corps.

J'avais la tête qui tournait et nous eûmes besoin de plusieurs minutes pour nous remettre de nos ébats. J'appuyais mon front contre son épaule en essayant de reprendre ma respiration alors qu'il caressait distraitement mon dos du bout des doigts.

Le problème du sexe avec Edward, c'était que c'était toujours fort et violent et à la fois extrêmement tendre et doux, j'en ressortais invariablement désorientée.

Il se retira de mon intimité et j'émis un faible soupir de déception en le sentant me quitter, j'aurai voulu le garder au plus près de mon corps encore quelques minutes.

- Il y a certainement quelqu'un qui nous attend patiemment dans notre chambre, souffla-t-il en posant un baiser tendre sur ma bouche.

J'hochai la tête et nous nous rinçâmes rapidement. Il alla nous chercher quelques vêtements tandis que je me brossais les dents.

Quand il revint, j'étais nue devant le miroir, occupée à observer la fine cicatrice verticale sur la peau pale de mon ventre, marque indélébile de la naissance de Carlie. Je la suivis du bout des doigts.

- Elle dort toujours... Tu regarde encore cette cicatrice, soupira-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Hum...

- Ca ne se voit presque pas, ajouta-t-il habitué à ce genre de discussion tout en enfilant un jean.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais...

Il cessa de boutonner son pantalon et me jeta un regard interrogatif.

- A quoi alors ?

- Je me disais que peut-être... Carlie est grande maintenant... Et on s'en est bien sortis avec elle. On a notre petit chez nous, on travaille tous les deux...

Edward avait été engagé au philharmonique de Seattle comme assistant de Angus Neumann qui était lui même devenu chef d'orchestre, et moi j'étais professeur de littérature* dans un lycée de Seattle.

- Oui, et ?

- On n'est plus du tout dans le même genre de situation qu'il y a six ans...

- Certes, dit-il en cherchant où je voulais en venir.

- Tu sais quand Alice a accouché de Lily, je me suis dit que moi aussi...

Alice avait mis au monde son second enfant quelques mois auparavant. Une jolie petite fille prénommée Lily dont j'étais la marraine était venue exhausser les souhaits d'Adam qui avait demandé une petite soeur à Santa Claus.

- Viens en au fait, Bella, soupira Edward devant mes hésitations.

- Je me demandais si toi aussi tu avais envie d'un second enfant...

Il resta interloqué quelques secondes et ouvrit puis referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Avec moi, bien sûr...

- Mais tu as toujours dit que...

- Je sais ce que j'ai toujours dit, répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Pour Carlie rien n'a été réellement facile, nous étions dans une drôle de situation et l'accouchement a été précipité, je n'étais pas prête, mais ça m'a rendue très heureuse. Néanmoins, ça m'a aussi effrayée, et je ne me sentais pas capable de revivre cette expérience. Mais depuis la naissance de Lily, j'ai réfléchis et je crois que ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Je suis prête, j'en ai envie désormais.

Il sourit et s'approcha de moi avant de m'offrir un long baiser.

- Tu sais que j'attends ça depuis longtemps...

Je savais qu'Edward attendait patiemment que ce sujet vienne sur la table depuis un certain temps.

Adam, le premier enfant de Jasper et Alice était né quelques mois après Carlie et la lueur qui avait pétillé dans les yeux d'Edward quand ont lui avais mis son filleul dans les bras m'avait déclaré tout de suite que l'envie d'un autre enfant se ferait sentir rapidement chez lui.

Mais à l'époque, je me préparai à reprendre ma dernière année d'étude et nous vivions encore chez ses parents. Ca aurait été plus que déraisonnable et je ne me sentais pas prête à aborder ce sujet avec un bébé d'à peine quelques mois qui nous faisait passer des nuits infernales.

Il y a deux ans, une seconde petite fille du nom de Sacha était venue agrandir la famille de Rose et Emmett. Edward avait abordé timidement le sujet, mais j'avais dû lui avouer que je ne m'en sentais pas capable, Carlie nous demandait encore énormément d'attention constante et j'avais envie de pouvoir lui offrir.

Il reposa doucement sa bouche sur la mienne et serra mon corps nu contre le sien si peu habillé.

- C'est oui, alors ?

- Evidemment que c'est oui, sourit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je te promets que j'essayerai d'être là quand tu mettras notre deuxième enfant au monde !

- T'as plutôt intérêt, il y a des choses qui passe une fois, mais pas deux, déclarai-je avec un air sévère en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Papa, maman, qu'est-ce vous faîtes, demanda une petite voix endormie derrière la porte.

- Euh... On se lave, ma chérie, répondit Edward en me lâchant.

Je passai rapidement une culotte et un t-shirt et Edward ouvrit la porte à Carlie qui lui sauta au cou.

- Tu as faim, lui demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Très faim ! On déjeune dans le grand lit ?

- Plus personne n'est au lit, ma puce...

Elle lui fit sa meilleure moue de chien battu, celle _made in Cullen_ qui marche à tous les coups.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Alice récemment pour m'afficher cette bouille ?

- Marraine avait dit que ça marcherait toujours, soupira Carlie en me regardant.

J'haussai les épaules avec un sourire désolé.

- OK. Tu as gagné, déclara Edward. Allons préparer le petit déjeuner tant que maman s'habille.

Il m'offrit un petit baiser et quitta la pièce avec Carlie dans ses bras.

Je terminai de me préparer et quand je les rejoins, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit entrain de déjeuner tranquillement. Carlie racontait quelque chose de plutôt rocambolesque à Edward qui faisait visiblement beaucoup d'efforts pour comprendre l'histoire.

- Hein, hein.

- Ils voulaient emprisonner les animaux qui sont pauvres...*

- Vraiment ?

- ... qui avaient pas à manger, qui pouvaient pas payer...

- Ooh.

- Ils étaient dans des arbres qui sont terribles, avec des hippopotames...

- C'est juste horrible ce que tu me racontes là, déclara Edward avec une mine outrée.

- Oui, mais il y a pire ! Parce qu'il y avait des crocodiles et...

Mon portable sonna sur la table de nuit, interrompant l'histoire de Carlie et Edward s'autorisa enfin à éclater de rire. Je m'emparai de mon téléphone en essayant d'étouffer mon fou rire et en priant pour que ça ne soit pas quelqu'un de sérieux ou d'important à l'autre bout du fil.

- Hey, Bella, c'est Rose.

- Oh, salut Rose, dis-je en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur mes joues.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas... Et toi ça va ?

- Hum. Pour l'instant oui. Là, je suis dans la voiture avec Emmett, Eléa, Sacha et Adam on part de la maison pour passer la journée au bord de l'océan.

- OK. Tu emmènes tes trois enfants et ton neveu en balade si je comprends bien...

- C'est à peu près ça, rit-elle. On se disait que Carlie aurait certainement envie de nous accompagner... Les enfants la réclament...

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est une chouette proposition, dis-je me tournant vers ma fille qui était en pleine séance de chatouilles avec son père. Hey, les enfants! Du calme !

- C'est papa qui a commencé, dit ma fille en pointant son père du doigt.

- Oh, la menteuse !

- Chuut ! Rosalie demande si tu as envie de passer la journée au bord de l'océan avec Eléa, Sacha et Adam !

- Oh, ouiii !

- Je pense que c'est d'accord, dis-je à Rose.

- On passe la prendre dans un quart d'heure, ça va ?

- On va se dépêcher !

Je raccrochai et annonçai à Edward que Carlie sortait pour la journée. Il afficha d'aord une mine déçue, il aimait passer ses journées libres avec Carlie, mais la perspective d'un moment rien qu'à nous deux lui redonna le sourire.

Edward donna rapidement son bain à Carlie tandis que je préparai un sac avec quelques vêtements de rechange au cas où. Notre fille était plutôt du genre téméraire et bien que mai soit un mois trop frais pour se baigner, une chute dans l'eau n'était pas inenvisageable.

En parlant de chute dans l'eau, Edward ressortit de la salle d'eau aussi trempé que s'il s'était lui-même baigné dans la baignoire.

- T'as eu envie de faire un plongeon, demandai-je en regardant sa chemise devenue transparente à cause de la grande tâche d'eau qui l'ornait.

- Tu connais le jeu de la bombe ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- Ouais, j'ai déjà donné...

- Ben, moi, je viens d'apprendre ce que c'est...

- Tordant, n'est-ce pas, répondis-je avec ironie.

- Absolument, notre salle de bains et inondée désormais...

- Maman, je suis toute nue, se plaignit Carlie qui était toujours dans la pièce.

Je passai la tête dans la salle de bain pour voir que le carrelage était recouvert en certains endroits de grandes flaques d'eau.

- Carlie sort de là, je vais t'habiller dans ta chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos des sauts dans la baignoire ?

- Interdits, marmonna-t-elle. Mais papa n'a pas dit non.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en la prenant par la main pour la guider dans sa chambre.

Je terminai de l'aider à s'habiller et je posai le sac que j'avais préparé sur son dos quand le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Salut vous trois, dit la grosse voix d'Emmett une fois qu'Edward eut ouvert la porte.

- Salut Emmett !

- Où sont Eléa, Adam et Sacha, demanda Carlie en sautant dans les bras de son parrain.

- Dans la voiture, ils t'attendent...

- On y va !

- Tout doux, dit au revoir à maman et papa !

- Au revoir, dit-elle en nous envoyant un signe de la main sans même nous embrasser.

- Esmé nous invite tous à dîner ce soir, ça vous dit, demanda Emmett à Edward.

Il me jeta un regard avant de dire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca serait sympa...

- Super ! On se retrouve tous à la villa vers dix-neuf heures, alors !

- OK. Parfait ! A tout à l'heure !

Nous fîmes un dernier signe de la main à Carlie et je refermai la porte derrière Emmett et elle quand ils eurent disparus dans l'ascenseur.

Je soupirai et Edward me cala entre la porte et son corps avant de m'embrasser longuement. Il fit passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête et je lui lançai un regard étonné.

- Tu es déjà prêt à remettre ça ?

- Hum, je pensais que nous avions un projet, toi et moi, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant du lobe de l'oreille jusqu'à la clavicule. C'est le moment de s'y mettre, nous sommes seuls pour la journée...

- Pour que ça marche, il faut arrêter de prendre une chose qui s'appelle la pilule, Edward.

- La preuve que tu es très douée pour l'oublier vient de passer cette porte à l'instant, soupira-t-il contre ma gorge alors qu'il s'emparait de mes seins.

- Certes, soupirai-je. Alors c'est ta proposition pour aujourd'hui ? Rester au lit et faire l'amour ?

- Oh, si tu n'as pas envie, je pense qu'il y a la salle de bain à nettoyer et certainement un bon nombre de tâches ménagères qui demandent qu'on leur accorde dix minutes d'attention...

Sa bouche trouva la mienne et sa langue s'insinua entre mes lèvres m'embarquant dans un baiser très érotique tandis que ses mains caressaient mes épaules et mon dos nus.

Je l'attrapai par la ceinture de son jeans et l'amenait plus près de moi.

- Faire l'amour toute la journée semble une meilleure proposition, décidai-je en enroulant mes bras alentour de son cou. En plus, je crois que nous avons bien besoin d'entraînement…

Ses mains passèrent sous mes fesses et il me souleva du sol pour m'emmener vers la chambre.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a plus fait ça depuis un siècle...

- Hum... A quelques années près ça doit être ça...

Il éclata de rire avant de nous faire tomber tous les deux sur le lit.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_**7 ans plus tard**_

_**(Soit un an après la fin de ce bonus)**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_Edward et Bella sont très heureux de pouvoir vous annoncer la naissance de leur second enfant_

_**Jude Rosalie**_

_Du haut de ses 48 centimètre et de ses 3,4 kilos, la petite fille se porte très bien de même que sa maman._

_Carlie, sa grand soeur, Rosalie Cullen, sa marraine, et Jasper Hale, son parrain, se joignent à eux pour vous annoncer cette bonne nouvelle._

**FIN**

*** Certains lecteurs ont compris que Bella faisait des études d'histoire de l'art, elle a bien un cours d'histoire de l'art en commun avec Edward, mais elle fait des études de littérature. Histoire de l'art était le seul cours plausible qu'on pouvait retrouver dans le cursus de Bella et Edward. En tout cas, en Belgique ça se pourrait, je suis sûre que c'est un cours présent en philologie romanes et au Conservatoire. Par contre, ça serait plutôt impossible que des étudiants de romanes aient cours avec des étudiants du Conservatoire, je crois.**

**Dans le même ordre d'idée, ce bonus ce passe un samedi matin et Carlie n'est pas à l'école, mais personne ne va à l'école le samedi matin en Belgique (les enfants âgés de moins de six ans y vont-ils d'ailleurs en France ?), par contre le mercredi matin, oui. Je sais pas comment ça se passe aux USA, en maternelle encore moins, c'est pas du tout mon domaine, lol. J'avais la flemme de chercher.**

*** Dialogue très très inspiré pour ne pas dire recopié d'une vidéo que j'ai vue à télé-matin il y a quelques semaines et que j'ai retrouvée sur youtube il y à quelques jours et qui s'intitule **_**La fabuleuse histoire de Winnie l'ourson & Tigrou**_**, c'est à voir absolument si vous aimez les enfants, c'est juste à mourir de rire. Je ne sais pas qui est cette petite fille, mais merci pour m'avoir autant fait rire. Je mets l'adresse dans mon profil.**

**Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'ai bien envie de pleurer là, sincèrement... Je me suis tellement attachée à ses personnages, c'est dingue. Mais je pense également que tirer l'histoire plus loin, serait également la tirer en longueur. Il faut savoir tirer sa révérence et s'arrêter, donc, je m'arrête. **

**J'aurais des milliers de choses à vous dire et je ne trouve vraiment pas les mots, j'espère que je n'oublierai rien.**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour cette belle aventure que vous m'avez offerte, chaque reviews, chaque commentaire, chaque encouragement m'a vraiment fait avancer et cette histoire n'aurait certainement pas été la même si je n'avais pas eu ce feed-back. **

**Merci pour ces mille et plus reviews... C'est fantastique !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, d'avoir pris de votre temps pour moi... **

**Un merci particulier à ceux qui sont là à chaque chapitre... J'ai vraiment attendu vos réactions avec impatience...**

**Pour ceux qui n'arrive pas à trouver Forks Summer Camp, il suffit de cliquer sur mon nom d'auteur (ouais, c'est pas le vrai, hein) et vous arrivez sur mon profil, FSC est dans mes histoires, voilà.**

**Et voilà, dernier feed-back pour Addiction, alors ? Comment cette fin vous semble-t-elle ? Il devait y avoir une grande scène de famille dans ce bonus, mais les personnages sont devenus trop nombreux et c'était ingérable, lol. J'ai coupé. Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Est-ce que j'ai été prévisible ? **

**Est-ce que ça vous a fait rire ?**

**Allez, à la prochaine dans FSC ou dans une autre fiction, il y en aura... **

**Un gros bisou et un grand merci à tous. **


End file.
